


Rainbow Six Siege Reader Inserts

by DareTony



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bears, Birthday, Blood and Injury, Camping, Carnival, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Death, Depression, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Injury, Killing, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 56,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Just a heads up, this one is sad.This one is based around a prompt I saw about the song "You are my Sunshine".





	1. Bandit x Fem!Reader

Dominic turns the key in the lock, slowly pushing open the wood paneled door to the house he shares with his wife and two children. With some effort, he limps through the threshold and closes the door behind him. His key is haphazardly tossed into the bowl on the table in the entryway. After a long, hard mission that resulted in numerous bruises, some cracked ribs, and an overall soreness that encompassed his entire body, Bandit is ready to spend a nice relaxing day at home with his family. Being with his family again is worth any level of discomfort.

“Liebling, ich bin zu Hause!” the house is eerily quiet as he practically drags himself into the living room, dropping his bags beside the couch. He struggles to avoid stepping on the numerous toys scattered across the rug. 

It finally clicks for him why he doesn’t hear the loud harsh laughter of his children playing and running about the house. Sometimes he forgets that his daughters are in school already, seeming as if it were only yesterday that they were little more than tiny bundles in his arms. His twin daughters are five years old, turning six within the next few days, and he deeply regrets that he missed their first day of kindergarten. At the last minute he had been called away for a top priority mission. Y/n, his wife, had done an excellent job of recording everything and taking numerous first day of school photos for him to see when he returned. But it just wasn’t the same. At least he knows he will be home for their birthday, having talked with Six to have him on a do not contact order until at least after the event.

Bandit still hasn’t heard his wife respond to his declaration that he is home, and he begins to worry. He knows that she is home. Her car is still parked in their driveway. Although he really would like to do nothing other than collapse on the couch, he forces himself to search the house for his lover. Thankfully, his first stop at the kitchen settles his nerves and solves the mystery of her location. 

Y/n stands with her back to the walkway in front of the oven, a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in her mitted hands. Quietly she is humming to herself while swinging her hips to the tune of whatever song she has in her mind. Dominic almost doesn’t want to disturb her, thinking that she looks so beautiful and at peace humming and dancing about their kitchen. It makes him forget that she spends many nights worrying about whether or not he will come home in one piece when he is out on missions. However, his legs are killing him, and he doesn’t know how long he can keep himself from collapsing. Thus, when he pulls out a stool at the counter to sit down, Y/n hears him and turns around in surprise.

“Dom?” she looks completely astonished to see him, which he understands. She hadn't expected him to return until the day of their daughter's birthday. With a soft smile he nods at her, letting her know she isn't just imagining him there. 

Tears gather in the corner of her eyes as she discards the tray of cookies on the stove top, throwing her oven mitts aside. Quickly as she can, she dashes around the counter that separates them and throws herself into his arms. Bandit grunts at the impact, feeling a twinge of pain in his ribs, but otherwise doesn't complain. They both need it. It has been at least a month since they have seen each other. 

“I didn't expect to see you back so soon,” Y/N sniffles as she pulls back slightly to look him over, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. “Did everything turn out alright?”

“Ja,” he nods and quickly pulls her in for a brief kiss. “Got a little banged up on the job, but aside from that everything went well. I'm just glad to finally be home, and I'll be staying for a while this time.”

Y/n voices her happiness by pulling her husband in for another kiss that lasts for a few moments longer than usual. When they pull apart, Bandit rests his head against her collarbone and wraps his arms around her waist. He could sleep like that if she would let him. 

“The twins will be so happy to see you when they get home,” Y/n hums softly as she cards her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He gently nods against her skin, but refuses to pull away. 

If he feels better later in the day, he'll make an effort to surprise his children and then maybe take everyone out for a special dinner. But for the time being he is content to relax with his wife. She helps him to stand, and leads him down the hall to their bedroom. Sometimes he doesn't know how he lived without her in his life. 

“Ich liebe dich,” he whispers to her as she helps him lie back in the bed. “I missed you.”

“I love you too,” Y/n kisses Dominic’s forehead as she watches his eyes flutter closed. She waits until she is sure he has fallen asleep for a well deserved nap before she returns to the kitchen. Already she is planning to make a special batch of his favorite cookies just for him.


	2. Valkyrie x Reader

It is relatively silent in the Rainbow Six mess hall as Y/n slowly walks in with a barely noticeable limp. They had just returned from a less than pleasant visit with the good doctor Gustave, who had spent several minutes lecturing them about being more careful while in the field before actually tending to their wounds. Valkyrie had already given Y/n the same lecture while they made their way back from their mission. Speaking of her, Valkyrie is right beside Y/n as they move over to get their food and sit down at a table.

“I still can’t believe you pulled a stunt like that on a mission,” Meghan sounds equal part annoyed and equal part concerned as Y/n sits down with a slightly pained grunt. It takes a moment for them to adjust into a position that doesn’t cause a pinching pain in their numerous bruised areas.

Y/n grunts in response, choosing to shovel their food into their mouth rather than verbally respond. After a long mission and a less than pleasant visit with Doc, they are starving. An argument with their girlfriend can wait until at least until they have some food inside their body. Valkyrie seems to get the message and takes the time to get her own food before she sits back down beside her partner. Together they eat in silence until both their plates are empty. Only then does Y/n turn to Valkyrie with an expectant look on their face, wordlessly asking her to continue.

“You were reckless,” she begins this time with a much more level tone, though she is clearly still annoyed. “Instead of hanging back when we expected an another wave of hostiles, you went outside, directly into an area I’d marked as a hotspot for enemy entry. I’m surprised that you didn’t die.”

The other operator lets out a booming laugh, but winces when it painfully constricts their chest. So instead they settle for an amused smile. It isn’t the first time they had done something like that out in the field, and it surely wouldn’t be the last. While dangerous, their tactics were usually thought out and ended in success. But there is another reason for their self endangering tactics.

“What can I say? I’m a badass,” Y/n has a clearly amused tone to their voice, but there is a certain note of seriousness. They will own up to what they did. 

“This is serious, Y/n. You could have easily died out there. What would I have done then?”

Swiftly the smile is gone from their face as they look into the eyes of their lover, gently reaching out to put their hand over top of hers on the table. They want her to understand.

“Don’t even think about that, alright? I didn’t die,” they begin softly. “I went outside into an area I knew was dangerous with the intent to cause a distraction. That way another teammate could gun them down from behind, which is exactly what happened. I’ve done it many times before without fail. This time was just as successful, and it is no surprise I walked out with a few bumps and scrapes. It happens in this line of work.”

Valkyrie looks down at their hands intertwined on the table. All she wanted to do was protect her partner from harm. Sometimes though, she forgets that her lover is an equally as capable soldier as herself. Y/n just has different tactics that they were trained to use. They just plan their courses of actions differently. But they aren’t often sent on missions together, so Meghan never really got the chance to see it up close and personal until that day. Valkyrie likes to be clean and effective, but she will avoid self endangerment when possible. Y/n prefers to get the job done quickly and with minimal casualties, but little regard for their own safety. The safety of their teammates and civilians is their higher priority.

“It isn’t just that, Meghan,” they sigh, tilting her chin to look back up at them. “We haven’t been sent out on a mission together before. I know you are a capable fighter, but it is my natural instinct to want to protect you,” they smile a little as they gaze into her eyes. “So I did what I thought would best prevent you from getting injured. If most of the enemies were dead before they even reached the building you were in, there was little chance for you to get hurt.”

This time it is Valkyrie that laughs, realizing that they had been thinking practically the same thing about each other. Two soldiers in love with each other that just wanted to protect the other from getting injured in whatever way they could.

“And maybe I wanted to show off a little,” Y/n adds at the end with a little chuckle, the serious tone in conversation once again being replaced with a much more playful one. They throw an arm around her shoulders and pull her close, even though it makes them ache in an unpleasant way.

In retaliation for the stupid comment that Valkyrie knows they are completely serious about, she lightly jabs an elbow against their ribs. She doesn’t really cause any pain, but Y/n still grunts and gives their lover an over dramatic astonished look. It seems that they are back to their usual shenanigans of tough love. Smiling, they both lean in to give each other a brief kiss.

“So does this mean I’m forgiven?” That earns them another elbow to ribs, quickly followed by another kiss, this time longer and more passionate. “I love you too.”


	3. Glaz x Fem!Reader

Sunlight streaming in through the window around the curtains and directly into Timur’s pale blue eyes is what wakes him in the morning. Groggily rolling over to check the clock on his nightstand tells him that it is eight am on a Saturday morning. Normally, he would already be out of bed by that time so he can start his morning workout. But he just returned from a two week long mission the previous night. He had been so exhausted upon his return he nearly didn't have the energy for the usual welcome home love making he had with his wife. So, understandably, he felt he deserved an opportunity to sleep in for once.

Yet, he would also love to spend his morning with his wife, Y/n. Timur looks to her side of the bed and finds it empty. She isn't known to be an early riser when she doesn’t need to be up. Reaching out to touch the sheets where she once laid, he still feels that last bits of her lingering warmth. She couldn't have been gone for too long, otherwise the sheet would be cold.

With a pop of his shoulders as he stretches, Timur clambers his way out of the comfort of the bed and moves to get dressed. Opting for comfort rather than style, he pulls on a pair of grey sweats over his boxers and a simple black t-shirt. It isn't necessarily cold in the house, but Timur slips his beanie over his head as he walks out of the bedroom. Sometimes he feels naked without it.

Walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen, he sees his beautiful wife standing at the stove,dressed for comfort as well, in sweats and one of his t-shirts. She looks pleasantly at ease and carefree as she flips pancakes in a large skillet. It reminds him of why he married her. The way Y/n always took the best of every situation and kept him from stressing during hard times. He almost wishes he brought his sketchbook down with him so he could capture her beauty in that moment. He'd love to take the sketch with him on missions, to keep him focused on coming back for her, and to remind him there is still innocence in the world.

“Good morning, love,” Timur slides up behind her, placing a kiss on her check as he rests his hands on her hips. “Would you like some help making breakfast?”

Y/n hums and leans back against him, embracing the warmth his body radiates. “Good morning. I'm almost finished actually, so if you want to just get your coffee and sit at the table that is fine,” Timur places another kiss on her cheek as he turns to get his coffee and sit at the small table in their kitchen. “You can do the dishes later though.”

There is an unintelligible grunt from Timur as he sips his coffee that Y/n assumes means that he heard. Usually they are good about equally distributing labor around the house, not wanting one or the other to be burdened into taking the brunt of the work. Other than when Timur first returns from a mission. When he is too sore and tired, Y/n spoils her sweet Russian lover for the evening. She understands the horrors that he has seen in his line of work, sees the pain in his tired eyes as he trudges through with bags hefted over his sagging shoulders. Nights such as that she will do whatever she can to ease Timur’s troubles, even if it means cooking the dinner and cleaning the dishes.

“I made your favorite,” Y/n approaches the table with two plates in hand, “wheat pancakes with strawberry jam.” They are Russian pancakes, and thus thinner than the traditional buttermilk pancakes Y/n grew up with. They are just as good, and her husband can’t get enough of them. She sets the plate with the larger stack down in front of her husband and then sits down across from him with her much smaller plate.

“You are too good for me sometimes, принцесса,” Timur, as always is awestruck by his wife’s generosity. At times he feels that she spoils him too much by often making his favorite foods when it is her turn to cook. “I love your cooking,” he mutters around a mouthful of pancake as he shoves his loaded fork into his mouth.

Y/n chuckles at her husband’s lack of manners as she takes a bite from her own plate with far more eleganance than he demonstrated. She would not consider herself any better when she gets to a certain level of hangry. By the time she has eaten her first of three pancakes, Timur has already gone through three of his five pancakes and has finished his mug of coffee. She wanted to talk to him about an important matter over breakfast, the lump in the pocket of her sweatpants serving as a burning reminder, and she realizes she must do it soon if she still wants that to occur. Otherwise he will finish his food and she lose her nerve with him just staring at her as she eats.

“We’ve been married for a few years now,” Timur is the one to start the conversation with a thoughtful tone, ripping Y/n from her thoughts. “It may be too soon, I am not sure, but I think I would maybe like to start trying for a baby.”

Tears begin to gather in the corners of Y/n’s eyes as Timur looks up at her, and he worries that he made a mistake in mentioning his desires. Yet he doesn’t know how much easier it made it for Y/n to reach into her pocket and pull out the little stick hidden there.

“I’m sorry, forget I said anything,” Timur fumbles with his words, trying to fix a situation he doesn’t realize doesn’t need to be fixed. As Y/n places the cleansed stick on the table between them, Timur is silenced and is suddenly filled with confusion.

“Funny you mention that, because I actually have a surprise for you,” there are still tears in her eyes, and she struggles to keep the emotion from her voice as she gestures for Timur to look down at the table.

For somebody so in tune to details, Timur is a little ashamed of how long it takes for him to understand the two pink lines glaring up at him. It is a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. It is his turn to start tearing up as he looks up to Y/n for confirmation, which he gets in the form of teary-eyed nod as she smiles brightly.

“I’m going to be a father,” he leaps from his chair, pancakes completely forgotten as he rushes around the table to pull Y/n in a hug, keeping her locked tightly to his chest as he buries his face into the crook of her neck. Tears are streaming down his cheeks and running down her neck. “I’m going to paint them a mural in the nursery,” Timur whispers as a he pulls back to gaze down at her stomach where a bump has yet to start forming, but one of his hands moves up to caress it over the fabric of her shirt anyways. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. Now let’s finish these pancakes before they get cold. We still have plenty of time before this baby arrives,” they both still have tears in their eyes and bright smiles as Timur nods and they sit back down to finish their breakfast. Timur can’t stop looking down at the test still sitting across the table, and he thinks that he could not possibly be happier.


	4. Caveira x Fem!Reader

“Are you trying to get us killed?” Caveira whispers to her partner that is crouched down behind a desk for cover across the way. Y/n is trying to keep her movements calm as she attempts to reload the gun clutched to her chest. But it getting difficult to keep her hands from shaking.

A bullet whizzes past them centimeters away from her face and embedding in the wall across from them. It is Y/n's first mission. Now that she is in the moment, she doesn't feel that she is ready. She doesn’t want to let her team down, but most of all she doesn't want to die. 

Turning her head, she watches Caveira working her way around the side of the room in attempt to circle around behind the enemy that has Y/n pinned. It is her fault they were spotted. With her heavy body armor she makes a lot of noise, unlike Caveira, but Y/n didn't consider that as she rushed up the stairs with the idea of providing her girlfriend with backup. Almost instantaneously, the commotion she created had given away their location to the pursuing attackers. 

“You’ve got this,” Y/n whispers to herself as she lets out a long relaxing breath. “Just think of it as one of your training simulations.”

Lifting her rifle, she turns to peek over the top of the desk her sights trained on the entryway while making sure the majority of her body is still covered. Catching a brief sight of moment, she opens fire and hears the scream and soft thud of a body hitting the ground. She ducks back down. Caveira has made it behind the other terrorist, using her silenced pistol to take out his legs from a short distance. Moving from her hiding spot, Y/n gets up to guard her lover as she moves in with her knife to interrogate the injured enemy.

“Where are the rest of you,desgraçado?” the woman growls as she holds her knife tightly under the chin of the man on the floor. “Talk, now!” Y/n sees a sliver of blood trickle down the man’s neck as the edge of the blade digs ever so slightly in.

Just as it seems the man is going to give up the information, Y/n hears a faint sound coming from the corridor behind them. She turns, gun held ready to protect them but what she finds coming towards is not what she has prepared for. Giving it little thought, Y/n moves to step in front of Caveira who has only just turned to check the source of the sound. It is a launched impact grenade that is hurtling towards them at an alarming speed.

Upon impact, Y/n is immediately sent backwards, falling straight onto her back as all the air is knocked out from her lungs. Her head slams back against the floor, but luckily her helmet takes some of force, but it still leaves her aching and disoriented. Everything is fuzzy, both her vision and hearing. Yet she hears the distinct sounds of Caveira shouting in Portuguese before guns start firing. When it ends is still on her back staring up at the cracked paneled ceiling directly above her.

“Focus on me, okay?” Caveira is suddenly above her, staring down at her with eyes wide in concern. The skull face paint she is so accustomed to looks mildly distorted as Y/n’s vision swims. “You are fine. Nothing pierced through your armor.” She can feel the other woman’s hands moving along her body, checking every inch of her armor to make sure that nothing had actually slipped through.

With some assistance, she manages to sit up. Looking to the side, Y/n sees that Caveira’s victim had died from the explosion most likely. She’d have to track another one down to get her information.

“Sorry about that,” she manages to say once she no longer feels like she is no longer in danger of spurring her guts out her mouth, motioning towards the dead body next to them. “Should have paid better attention so you could get what you needed out of him. I probably should have just stayed downstairs with Doc.”

Caveira givers her a gentle smile when she realizes she is going to be fine, aside from what she suspects will be a nasty bruise. “Don’t worry about it,” she would kiss Y/n’s cheek if she wasn’t decked out if full headgear. Caveira isn’t a social person, but she never fails to be affectionate with her lover. “Sorry for being curt with you earlier. For your first mission, you didn’t do too bad.”

Y/n smiles back at her, although her mouth is covered. Yet the gestures stills shows through her shining eyes. “Thank you.”

It takes both of them and a little bit of patience to get Y/n on her feet again, for each time they try to move her she gets hits with vertigo. When she finally stands though she is stable on her own. Yet the both think it may be best that she goes somewhere safer, rather than stay out in the open.

“How about we get you back down to Doc now, yeah?” Caveira eyes her girlfriend carefully as she hands her back the weapon that she had dropped when she fell. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate some help.”


	5. Lion x Male!Reader

“How was your mission?” Lion watches as his lover slowly trudges into the apartment they both share, duffel bag lifted high over his shoulder before it is set down beside the doorway. Y/n lets out a long, satisfied sigh as he no longer has the weight bearing down uncomfortably on his shoulders.

Olivier sits on their couch in the middle of the living room with an open book in hand, obviously trying to relax. Yet he obviously hasn’t really been reading seeing as the it still open to the first page. Y/n can tell something is bothering his boyfriend. He can read the subtle cues in his posture that mean something has gotten under his skin, and the hint of sadness behind his eyes

“Oh it was the standard, you know,” Y/n begins as he sheds several layers of his uniform, hanging the jacket on a hook in the entryway. “Secure the biohazard container. Eliminate the hostiles. Really nothing exciting or worth mentioning. However, I can tell that you have something going on that you would perhaps like to share.”

Slowly, he rounds the couch and sits beside his lover, throwing his arm over Lion’s shoulder and dragging him in to rest against his side. Placing his book aside, Olivier rests his head on the other man's shoulder with a soft sigh. 

“Today was one of my scheduled visits with my son, Alexis,” Olivier sighs and tries to wrap himself further in the warmth of Y/n’s body. It is no secret the man is still haunted by the mistakes of his past, and the relationship between him and the child he wanted aborted is a prime example. “It is just hard to knowing he is my son, yet hearing him call another man daddy. Claire and my son are a family, a family that doesn’t include me.”

Y/n thinks he knows what Olivier is leading up to, having already read the signs long ago. He understands. If Olivier will allow it, Y/n will also do the best he is able to help.

“Just,” Olivier looks up into Y/n’s eyes, “I never really knew that a family like that is what I wanted until it was already too late. So now, I look at my son and all I can see are my own mistakes. I just wish that I could move on, to make my own family, and finally feel at peace with my past.”

While he speaks, Y/n has set to stroking his fingers gently through Lion’s dirty blonde curls in a soothing manner. Lion isn’t a very open man, at least with people other than Y/n and Chaplain Bertrand. So Y/n always feels so honored to hear the man pour his heart out, yet it also pains him to hear his struggles.

“Sometimes your memories of the past can be the worst form of torture,” Y/n pauses to gently kiss the top of Lion’s head. “But they can also be the best motivator to improve your future. Whether or not you forgive yourself for your mistakes is up to you, but forgiveness isn’t necessary to make your life better for tomorrow. Those mistakes give you something to work on, and they give you a goal for the future.”

Leaning forward, Y/n presses a passionate kiss to Olivier’s lips. There is so much love and devotion in the gesture that he can feel Olivier’s tears slip down between them. When they pull apart they both are slightly out of breath, but they are both smiling at each other.

“You don’t have to face your past alone anymore either,” Y/n gently reminds him as his hand cups the other man’s chin. “I’m here for you as long as you’ll have me. I’ll be here with you every step of the way. We are a family already in my eyes.”

Tears continue to gather in Lion’s eyes as he grips his lover, moving to bury his face into Y/n’s chest. For a while they stay like that. Sitting on the couch with arms wrapped tightly around each other as Y/n rubs Olivier’s back in small circles. At some point Olivier’s tears have run dry. He stays laying against Y/n for a few more minutes before he pulls back to look into his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I think all the mistakes I’ve made in my life have lead me to this moment,” this time it is Lion that is caressing Y/n as he speaks. “If not for them I doubt I’d have ever met you and I’d never know the feeling of your love. That would be a true tragedy.”

Pressing their lips back together, the pair rearrange themselves so the both comfortably lie on the couch. It is too much effort to move to the bed. Lion rests slightly on top of Y/n as they hold each other close.

“Je t'aime.”

“I love you too.”


	6. Mute x Reader

It is entirely too quiet within the small three bedroom townhouse in York. Neither one of the two of them really knows what to say, but they don’t want to leave each other’s company. Mark Chandar and Y/n have only been married a short time, and they’ve been enjoying the vacation time Mark has been granted for their honeymoon. Yet it is over now. Mute is already being called in for another operation, and is scheduled to leave first thing in the morning. He doesn’t want to go, and Y/n doesn’t want him to leave. But there is nothing they can do. Duty calls.

“We both knew this was coming,” Mark’s voice is soft and quiet as he sets his phone down on the table, shoulders sagging as his head hangs low. “I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon though.”

“It’s alright, Mark,” Y/n smiles slightly, reaching across the table to hold their husband’s hand. They will never get tired of finally being able to call him their husband. “I married you with the knowledge that you may be gone for long periods of time due to your occupation. Besides, this isn't the first time you've left for a operation since we've been together.”

A sigh comes from the young British male as he grips his spouse's hand, thankful to have found a partner so understanding and accepting of his career. He considers himself a very lucky young man. Even when they first started dating, Y/n never turned his leaving into a fight. They would simply kiss his cheek, wish him luck, and ask that he come back safe. So far he has always done good about fulfilling their wish. 

For a while, the newly wed couple just sits at their dining room table simply holding hands, just trying to enjoy each other's company for as long as possible. But all good things must come to an end.

“I need to pack my gear,” Mark pulls away somewhat reluctantly and moves to stand, but Y/n stands with him.

“I can pack all your clothes and uniform if you pack everything else,” Y/n offers as they move towards the stairs in the entryway. “That way you’ll be finished early and we can spend the rest of the night enjoying each other’s company. I’m really going to miss you.” They stand in front of Mark and look up into his eyes with a somber smile.

With a brief nod, Mark accepts their help. He would much rather get packing out of the way as quickly as possible so the rest of the night could be spent on better tasks such as cuddling. Besides, it isn’t the first time he has let Y/n pack his gear and he sure hopes that it isn’t the last time either. Having somebody to care for him in such a way was more than he could ever ask for, and he would do just as much for them in return. Y/n understands that he a man of few words, and they never push him to say more than he feels he needs to. As cliche as it sounds, Mark feels that Y/n is the piece he never knew he was missing from himself. So as he watches them walk up the stairs to their bedroom, he can only think of how lucky he is to have found them in this world.

Up the stairs, Y/n pauses on the landing, inches away from the door leading into the bedroom. There is a smile on their face as they sigh and push the door open. Everyday that they spend with Mark they feel is a blessing with his line of occupation. It is always a constant fear that one day the message of Mark being killed in action will arrive, whether it be in person of from a letter. Y/n tries not to let it bother them, but it is always in the back of their mind. Thus, they try to hope for the best and they do whatever they can to motivate Mark be safe so that he can come home to them. That is one reason that Y/n offers to pack Mark's clothing.

They gather about a week's worth of his clothes, making sure they leave behind some of the jumpers and shirts he has recently worn. While he is gone Y/n likes to wear them so they can be surrounded by his smell so they can feel like at least part of him is still there. Yet that isn't why they want to pack his things.

As Mark said, they both knew he would eventually be called in for another mission. So after their wedding ceremony, when picking out their wedding photos, Y/n secretly had one wallet sized photo printed out for a special purpose. Finishing placing Mark's clothes in his duffel bag, Y/n goes to their nightstand and pulls out the small photo. It is a traditional waist up wedding photo, but they both look so happy in that moment. On the back Y/n had written that the photo was a reminder and a motivator to always come home to them and that they will always love him. With a smile, Y/n places it on top of everything in the duffel bag and zips it closed.

Carrying the bag down stairs, Y/n sets it by the front door just as Mark is finishing up gathering the rest of his gear. He gives them an appreciative smile as he sets everything else by the door as well, and then opens his arms for a hug.

“Thank you,” Mark whispers into Y/n’s hair as he hold them tightly in his arms, not wanting to let go. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now let’s go cuddle on the couch. I need my fill before you leave for who knows how long.”

~

The next day after Mark has already left the house and is getting prepped for the operation, he sets down the duffel bag Y/n has prepared for him. Unzipping it and pulling it so it sits wide open, he pauses momentarily when he sees a small photo resting neatly on top of his uniform. Gently he picks it up and brings it closer to look at it. When he realizes it is a photo of Y/n and himself on their wedding day he can’t resist the smile working its way across his features. As he flips it over to see Y/n’s handwriting on the back, he almost can’t hold back the few tears that are threatening to fall. While dressing into his gear, Mark sets the photo delicately on the table beside him. Only once he has fully suited up does he reach for it again, fingers softly tracing their silhouette. Carefully he opens a pocket of his vest, one that is closest to where his heart rests inside his chest, and slides the photo in. That way Mark feels that he always has a little piece of Y/n with him. He is still smiling beneath his mask as he grabs his gun and makes his way to join his squad.


	7. Buck x Reader

Snow falls softly all around the pair of operators as they trek across the terrain in search of a way back out of the ravine they find themselves in. Buck had watched as Y/n became surrounded by hostiles that kept forcing them to push back further and further until they was at the edge of the cliffside. Aiding his lover, Buck shot down as many as he could while Y/n took down those that they could. They were safe, or so they thought. Just as Buck reached his hand out to Y/n the ground beneath Y/n fell away and they began to slide down the side of the cliff, accidently pulling Buck down with them as he refused to release their hand. By some miracle, they both are unharmed as they settle at the bottom of the ravine. At the bottom there was a large, soft pile of snow that had broken their fall.

“Can anyone hear us?” Buck is talking into his comms as he stands up, brushing the snow of himself before he reaches out to help Y/n up as well. “Y/n and I fell down into a ravine,” he pauses to look over his lover that is still brushing themself off, “but it doesn’t appear that either of us is injured. We’ll try to find a way back up.”

There is no response for a while, and all they can hear is static before they finally hear Thatcher’s rough voice call through. “Alright, do what you can,” there is a lot of static, making it difficult to hear the older man. “Your comm is cutting out so we many not be able to contact each other until you make it back topside. If you aren’t back up by the time the mission is over we’ll send evac down for you.”

Silence resumes once again, leaving the two operators completely on their own. Y/n turns towards Buck, walking up to him and looking him over to make sure he is alright. Guilt is eating away inside them. If they had kept them self from getting surrounded neither one of them would be in this situation. Most importantly, Buck wouldn’t also be forced to suffer for their mistakes.

“Hey, Y/n, you alright?” Buck looks over at them, resting a hand gently on their shoulder. He is anxious to start moving, but he doesn’t want to rush Y/n. “Do you need a minute?”

“No,” they quickly shake their head. They don’t want to cause him any more inconveniences. So they will move even if there is a feeling in their gut that something isn’t right. “I’m good, let’s go.”

Buck gives a brief nod, but he can tell something is bothering his partner but he can’t place what is wrong. He doesn’t have time to figure it out either. They need to get out of there. Being better acquainted with the snow and how to traverse it, Buck takes the lead, Y/n trailing slowly behind him. Obviously, the sides are far too steep for them to climb out so Buck picks a direction to start walking and hopes that the ravine will eventually shallow out. 

For hours it seems they are walking and getting no closer to finding a way out, although in reality it has been forty five minutes at most. At this point Buck wonders if they should go back or keep going the same direction. If evac does have to come for them, they don’t want to get so far that they won’t be able to locate them.

“Sébastien, I need a minute,” Y/n calls out, and he can hear a slight strain in their voice. He has almost forgotten that they are with him because of the silence.

Turning around the Canadian sees Y/n nearly doubled over onto their knees, chest slightly heaving as they try to calm their breathing. He set a brisk pace as they walked, but he is sure that it wasn’t enough that it would leave them so out of breath. Looking closer at Y/n, he can see that their skin is looking a little pale as well. Something is clearly wrong.

“Are you alright? You don’t look so well,” his voice is dripping with concern, and he feels ashamed that he hadn’t done a better job of checking them over earlier. 

“I’ll be fine, I think. Just give me a minute.” They don’t sound like they will be alright. He knows that they probably feel it is their fault they are both trapped and they don’t want to be the reason they are slowed down.

Placing a hand against the front of their jacket he finds it is soaking wet. Maybe they had gotten snow inside their suit and it had melted from their body heat. Or at least Buck hopes that is the case. 

“You’re soaking wet,” Buck reaches out to try and undo the straps over her jacket. “We need to get you out of this. You can take my coat instead.”

While Buck has managed to remove the harness that is over Y/n’s gear and turns to set it aside, Y/n is working with quivering fingers to undo the zipper of their jacket. When it reaches the bottom and they pull the jacket open they let out a small gasp. Pressing their hands against their abdomen they look up to at Buck as he turns to face them once again, their gasp having attracted his attention.

“So...I just realized..I’ve been shot,” Y/n is clutching at their stomach, and Buck can now see that red has painted across their entire abdomen. It has even run down their crotch on onto the legs of their pants. Blood has almost coated their entire lower half, but Buck hadn’t noticed it due to the dark color of their uniform.

“Oh my…” Buck doesn’t even finish his sentence. Sweat has started forming on Y/n’s skin, and Buck can tell they are starting to feel slightly confused. It isn’t a good sign. They have lost too much blood. “Stay with me, Y/n! You’re going to be alright!”

Taking out his knife, Buck pulls Y/n’s coat off their shoulders, and uses the blade to cut the sleeves off into long strips. Y/n is covered in so much blood that he can’t tell how bad the wound actually is, or where the bullet even entered their body. So he wraps the fabric around their entire abdomen and ties it as tight as possible in hopes to stop the bleeding. 

“Thatcher, can you hear me?” Buck grabs his radio and tries to see if he can get a hold of anyone to send evac quicker. “Please, somebody answer me! Y/n is hurt pretty bad, and they won’t make it unless evac comes soon! Please!” Nobody answers. 

Tossing the radio aside, Buck to hold Y/n. Their skin feels cold as he holds them close, helping to sit them down on a relatively snow free boulder he spots. Shedding his own jacket, he wraps it snuggly around their shoulders.

At this point Y/n is gasping for breath at a relatively alarming rate, and their skin is pale and clammy. They sit on the rock, staring off into the vast snowy distance as they hold Buck’s jacket tightly around them. Silent tears are rolling down Buck’s cheeks as he moves to sit beside them, wrapping his arms tightly around their shaking frame. It is highly unlikely that evac will reach them in time, and there is no way he can carry them up the ravine.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers to them, voice quivering as his lip trembles, on the verge of full on sobbing. “I should have protected you better. I failed you.”

“No you didn’t,” Y/n turns to look at Buck, weakly putting their bloody hand against his cheek. They give him a small smile. “You have never let me down or failed me, Sébastien.”

Turning back to look into the distance, Y/n tries to calm their breathing as they give the most innocent smile Buck has ever seen on their beautiful face. All that he can see is snow that goes on for miles. He doesn’t understand how that can make them smile as they are bleeding out in his arms.

“At least the snow is pretty,” they finally whisper softly, leaning their weight against Buck as they continue to grow weaker. “I’ve always loved the snow. We never really had much of where I grew up.”

The dam breaks. Buck is sobbing so hard it makes his whole body quake, jostling Y/n around in his arms as he does. Not that they really care at this point. They look like death and are getting to the point that they are so lethargic and confused that they don’t even know where they are. Even between the tears he can still see the confusion and growing fear in their eyes. It breaks his heart into a million pieces.

“I love you, Y/n. Please don’t go,” Buck sobs as he presses his face into the crock of their neck, holding their body close to his despite how cold they feel against him. “I need you. You can’t leave me.”

“I’m scared, Sébastien,” they barely manage to breath out, their fingers trying to grip tightly onto his arms. “Please hold me, I’m so scared. Please don’t let go.”

“I won’t let go, I promise,” Buck closes his eyes, tucking Y/n up against his body as he curls up. “I’ll never let you go.” He doesn’t let them go. Not even when later he feels the last breath leave their body.

When the rest of the squad finally does come down the ravine to retrieve the pair, Buck isn’t sure how much time has passed. Y/n’s body is still in his arms. He refuses to let go of their body when they try to help him off the ground and into the vehicle. He promised he wouldn’t let them go. So he carries Y/n’s body until he is forced to let somebody take the body so they can prepare them for the funeral.


	8. Jäger x Fem!Reader

Sunlight streams through the wooden panels that cover one of the windows, creating a striped pattern across the floor that would almost be pleasant to look at if there weren’t a bunch of terrorists trying to enter the building. The subtle clicking of Jäger’s ADS mounted onto the wall beside her distracts Y/n slightly as she flips through the camera feeds in the building with her phone. Jäger stands at the other window with a small hole broken into the barricade so that he can peek through to spot any approaching threats. Below them, one floor down, the rest of their squad, which consists of Doc, Kapkan, and Mute, all have set up a room to protect a biohazard container. The goal is to keep it from falling into the hands of the terrorists trying to make their way into the building.

“Let me know if you see anyone coming down the hallway, mein liebling,” Jäger doesn’t turn to look from his spot as he speaks to Y/n. He fully trusts that she will cover his back while he covers the window. Together, they always work just as well as a well-tuned machine, or at least those are the words Jäger uses to describe them.

Flipping to the camera that is in the hall outside the room in which they reside, Y/n sees two men in white masks quickly approaching the barricaded door. They are going for a breach. One of them looks up to see the camera before Y/n can utter a word and shoots it. The feed dies and Y/n’s screen is left with only static.

“Door to your left, two hostiles,” Y/n shouts to her German lover, springing up from her cover and rushing to grab his hand just as a smoke grenade is rolled underneath the door. Shoving Jäger towards the other door way, Y/n takes aim through the smoke and fires a couple deterring shots before she moves to follow.

Ripping down the barricade they had placed earlier, Jäger stumbles out into the other hallway with the plan to circle around and take the terrorists out from the backside. Just as he steps out and glances behind him to check if Y/n is following, he hears her let out a grunt of pain.

“Keep going! I’ll keep them distracted from this way!” she shouts over the sound of gunfire. Jäger is unable to see her through the smoke as another grenade is hurtled into the room. Despite how much he wants to rush back in there, be her hero, and save the day, he does exactly as she instructs.

As he turns to go down the connecting corridor, however, he spots two more terrorists at the exact moment that they spot him. “Scheiße.” Swiftly he ducks behind a large collum that supports the ceiling just in time to narrowly avoid the bullets flying towards him. Behind him, he can still hear multiple guns going off, so he knows that Y/n won’t be in any position to assist him with the two from his front.

Luckily, one of the hostiles decides to try to make a rush forward. Peeking out just long enough, Jäger lands a headshot on the rushing man. As he is dropping back to his cover he also manages to spot the other man ducking behind a small cabinet slightly further down the hall. It isn’t sturdy, and a well placed bullet could easily pierce right through the wood and hit whatever rests behind it. So Jäger makes his plan.

Taking a steady breath to calm his nerves, he readies himself, rifle gripped tightly. Rolling out from behind the collum, he lifts his gun and fires three shots in quick succession. One rips through the wooden cabinet and into the man’s chest, causing him to slump slightly forward into the hallway. The second bullet goes through his shoulder as he tries to support himself on the ground with one arm, and it sends him flat to the floor with a groan of pain. Finally, the last bullet lodges itself it the back of the man’s head. Lifeless, the body splays across the floor as a puddle of deep red begins to pool around it. But it isn’t time for Jäger to celebrate a victory just yet.

Approaching the room Y/n is in from the other side, he is surprised to hear only silence. Bits and pieces of the broken barricade lay across the floor inside the hallway. Somewhere a small piece of him worries that Y/n was not the victorious one in this battle.

“Are you alright, Y/n?” he cautiously calls into the room as he presses against the wall, ready for a fight if somebody else comes out.

Several moments pass before he hears shuffling on the other side of the wall. “Yeah,” comes her strained, soft voice. Clearly, she is not nearly as alright as she wishes to portray.

“Are you lying?” he calls back as he stands up, moving to enter the room slowly. Immediately he spots the bodies of both terrorists lying flat across the floor ridden with bullet holes. The wall opposite the entrance he also notices is spotted with holes.

“Yeah,” Y/n replies as Jäger finally spots her propped up against a desk, hands clutching at her side with blood leaking out between her fingers. Looking lower, he also sees another wound in her right calf. It has bled to the point her shoe is filled with the warm liquid.

Y/n smiles at him, a smile that is warm and soft, despite that he can sees a couple tears escape and roll down her cheek as she tries to ignore the pain. When he takes a step forward, she collapses to the floor. Running, he drops down beside her, dropping his gun on the ground as he moves to cradle her in his arms. Briefly, he grips her hands in his own to pull them back to see the extent of the wound in her side. 

“It doesn’t look that bad,” Jäger says as he presses her hands back against the wound, watching her press down hard in attempt to stop the blood flow. As he says all the time, he is an engineer, not a medic. So he cannot really tell if the wound is dangerous or not. Y/n is breathing heavy, which is enough that Jäger knows he should at least get Doc to come help. “Do you think you will be alright if I leave to go get Doc?”

Tears are still in Y/n’s eyes as she bites her bottom lip, looking up at her boyfriend. She doesn’t want him to leave her alone. Being in his arms makes her feel safe, as if nothing could hurt her despite that she feels that there is seriously something wrong. If he doesn’t get Doc though, she may bleed out anyways, even if the wound isn’t serious. 

“I think I’ll be okay,” Y/n finally mutters as she tries to adjust herself in his arms better for more comfort. “Just… I love you Marius. I don’t want you to forget that I love you a lot, and that I always will. But if anything happens to me, I don’t want to be what holds you back from moving on.”

“I love you too, Y/n,” Jäger’s voice is soft and soothing as he holds her chin so that she will look at him. Raising the visor on his helmet, he lets her gaze into his eyes as he pulls his balaclava up far enough to expose his lips. Leaning forward, he presses their lips together, trying to put as much passion into the gesture as possible. “I will be right back, mein liebling. Do not worry, everything will be fine.” He adjusts his gear and grabs his gun from the floor as he sets out into the hall.

At the time, he doesn’t realize that it would be the last time he ever held Y/n in his arms, the last time he would ever kiss her, or the last time he’ll ever see those beautiful eyes looking up at him with nothing but admiration. When Jäger gets downstairs and finds Doc, the French man instructs him to take his spot as he goes up to care for Y/n. By the time Doc reaches Y/n, she is still breathing, but she looks pale and sweaty. There isn’t much blood around her, aside from the wound in her leg. Some vital organ was punctured by the bullet that went through her side, causing internal bleeding. When he approaches, her eyes are out of focus as her mouth opens to speak but never says a word. He doubts that she is even aware who has entered the room. It is clearly too late for her as Doc sits down beside Y/n, hoping to give her some form of comfort in what he knows will be her final moments. It hurts him to know that not only will he lose a strong and capable squadmate, but also a dear friend.

“I’m sorry, mon amie,” Doc whispers as he sets down and lets Y/n rest her head on his lap, his fingers threading through her hair as they wait out the inevitable. She whimpers slightly, struggling to lay comfortably. He doesn’t have anything to save her, but he has a small syringe of morphine he gives her to help with the pain. Making her comfortable is his only option. “Shh, it will be over soon. There will be no more pain.”

“I’m sorry Marius. I tried to be strong for you,” Y/n whispers, and Doc knows that it will be the last words she ever speaks as her eyes flutter closed. Her chest rises a few more staggered times before her body is still. Doc’s presses his fingers at her pulse point to check for anything as he looks at the time, recording the exact time of death.

Several days pass before everyone gathers for Y/n’s funeral service. All the operators at Rainbow Six, as well as Y/n's family and friends have managed to take the time out of their schedules to attend. Jäger sits beside the other GSG 9 operators that are all dressed in fancy black attire, tears streaming down his cheeks as the casket is slowly lowered into the ground. He doesn’t bother to wipe away his tears, even as Bandit rests a consoling hand against his shoulder. No amount of words can change the feelings of pain and regret he feels. It pains him that he was not there for her in those final moments, and that he hadn’t done anything more for her. Doc constantly assured him that there was not much he could have done to save her due to the severity of her wound, but it doesn’t make him feel any better.

Once the service ends and people rise to give the family their condolences, Jäger steps up to Y/n’s family first. After being with Y/n for so many years he felt close to her family. He can’t bare to be with them for long, because he sees Y/n everytime he looks at any of her family members. They understand and don’t think any ill of him as he has to excuse himself to go stand alone for a while. People approach Jäger to express their sorrow, and he does his best to converse with them, but it is difficult when there is a constant hitch in his throat as he tries to hold off his sobbing.

Jäger is standing over Y/n’s headstone when everyone begins to leave, and he is one of the only people left in the cemetery. Reaching into the pocket of his slacks, he pulls out the ring he had planned to propose to Y/n with and sets it on top of the stone. Behind him, he can hear someone approaching him, but he doesn’t have the emotional strength to turn and face anyone at the moment.

“She was a great woman,” Blitz steps up beside him, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket. “I’m glad I got to know her in the time we all had together.” Sighing, he turns slightly and places a gentle hand on the other German’s shoulder. “I am sorry my friend. I know how much she meant to you.”

Jäger manages a slow nod, fat tears rolling faster down his face. “This feeling...it feels like my heart is being ripped from my chest. How do I make it stop?” He turns fully towards Blitz, searching his face for the answer. All he gets is a sad smile in return as Blitz pulls him in for a tight embrace.

“You may feel this pain for a while my friend, but know that it is not forever,” Blitz’s voice is gentle as he holds him. “What is important is that you remember all the good times that you had with Y/n and not the bad. She would not want you to beat yourself up over her death. Y/n would want you to eventually move on and be happy.”

Nodding silently, Jäger accepts his words as he buries his face into his friend’s shoulder and finally releases the hold he has managed to keep over his emotions through the whole service. Blitz allows the slightly older male to sob into his shoulder for a long as he needs. It will be a long time before Jäger is done grieving the loss of his lover, but Blitz hopes that the process will be made easier with help of their fellow friends and operators.


	9. Thatcher x Fem!Reader Part 1

Nobody says a word when Y/n rises from her seat, eyes turning red as tears sting her eyes as she promptly storms away from the table. Smoke and Sledge stare at each other, dumbfounded, before looking to the seat she had just vacated. Most of all, Thatcher looks stunned beyond belief. As if he isn't quite sure if that actually happened. One moment they were all talking over drinks, cracking jokes and having a good time, and then Thatcher makes a comment that makes Y/n choke on her drink and flush red.

“What did I say?” Mike turns towards his teammates, drink still in hand, with confusion clearly written across his aged features. 

Sharing a look, James and Seamus frown as they both set their drinks down. The mood for drinking has been ruined. It is James that turns on the older man, a mild look of annoyance in his eyes. “You insulted her.” Thatcher backtracks through what he had said only moments before, but comes up to a loss as to what could have offended the younger woman. Smoke sees this confusion and scoffs. “You implied you thought she was ugly, and that you’d sleep with Bandit before you’d sleep with her.”

Shit. The old Brit sets his drink down with a rough sigh as his head lowers. He remembers making an offhand comment about how there wasn’t any woman around worth looking at, and if he wanted to shag he might as well just go to Bandit. Everyone knew the German slept around, not exclusively with women either. Rubbing a hand down his tired face, Mike realizes he was screwed things up.

“Right, well that isn’t any good,” he finally mutters as he flicks his gaze back up to his companions. Both of them are still looking entirely displeased with him. “Ye know better, right? That that ain’t how I feel about her.”

All three of the other SAS operators at Rainbow know that their eldest member harbors a soft spot for the young and lovely Y/n. Even if he hadn’t of told them. It is obvious in the way he is slightly easier on her when they train together, or how he always leaves an open seat for her at their table in the mess hall. Sometimes he even grabs the last of her favorite food during their scheduled meals just to make sure she gets some of it.

“Yeah mate, we know,” Smoke is always the more vocal of the bunch, not afraid to let his opinions be heard. “Which makes it all the worse that ya made her cry. Its plain as day the girl is crazy about ya too.” The other male sees the disbelief and doubt in Thatcher’s eyes. “Like hell ya haven't seen the way she makes eyes at ya! I even seen her checkin’ out yer arse in firing range a few times!”

While he doesn’t want to believe it, Mike knows that it is the truth, no matter how hard he tries to deny it. Mike always chooses to ignore the longing looks she gives him when she thinks he isn’t looking, or the way she always makes sure their hands touch whenever she hands him anything. He is too old for a young, beautiful thing like her. Y/n is still in her prime, young, fit, and well equipped to be doing her job for a good, long while. Thatcher on the other hand is getting on in years, and soon will be forced to retire from the life of a soldier. Despite how much he wishes to be with her, Mike doesn’t want to force her to miss out on life just because she decided to be with an old man. 

“What should I do?” despite his age and experience, Mike is momentarily at a loss at what to do in the situation. Whatever may come, he knows that he at least needs to go apologize to Y/n.

“Ye made her cry, so go comfort her,” Seamus finally adds to the conversation as he leans back in his chair.

“Or I’m going instead,” James quips, believing that somebody had to ensure Y/n wasn’t in too bad of shape. “Somebody needs to see to her.”

Nodding, Thatcher swiftly downs the rest of his drink as he stands up, slamming the cup down on the table as he turns to leave. Y/n’s room isn’t far from where they had been drinking. So he assumes that where she had run off to. When he reaches the door he knows leads to her room, he can hear the subtle sounds of soft sobbing. It makes his shoulders sag with regret. Giving himself an internal peptalk, the Brit raises his hand to give a rapid couples of knocks on her door. From inside, he hears Y/n try to stifle her sobs.

“Who is it?” her voice is strained, and it creates another crack in his heart.

“It’s Mike. I wanted to come apologize. Can I come inside?”

There is a pause, and for a moment he is worried that she will say no. He worries that the damage done is permanent. It just proves that being a good soldier doesn’t mean he is good with other people.

“Yes,” Mike finally hears Y/n’s soft voice call through the door just as he is about to turn away and leave. It makes relief course through him as he gently pushes her down open.

Silently, Thatcher steps inside the dimly lit room, taking care to shut the door behind him. Across from him, Y/n sits with legs crossed on the bed in the room with her back to the door. For a few seconds nothing happens. Then Y/n pats the space beside her, signaling him to sit with her on the bed. Crossing the room Thatcher sits down and feels the bed sink slightly under his added weight. It causes Y/n to rolls slightly until their legs are pressed together as she turns to face the same direction as him. So he does the first thing he can think of, and throws an arm around her shoulder to pull her towards his chest.

“I’m sorry for what I said back there,” Mike begins, staring down at the floor as his other hand moves to rest against her knee. He doesn’t miss the way she leans ever so slightly into his touch. “It was just a stupid joke. I think yer very pretty. That’s actually part of why I wanted to talk to ya.”

Her eyes are still shining with tears as he lifts his head and she turns to look up at him with a curious gaze. Regret may come to bite him later, but Thatcher decides that he needs to tell Y/n about how he feels.

“What do you mean?”

“Truth is, I like ya,” he awkwardly declares, unsure how to phrase it in a way that doesn’t make him sound like a fumbling teenager. “Not just in the we’re just friends kinda way, but I’d like to take ya on a date kinda way. But I’m an old man. Ya deserve somebody yer age, somebody that can keep up with ya and grow old with ya.”

A pair of soft lips pressing insistently against his own cuts Thatcher off as he is about to continue speaking. It doesn’t bother him. Throwing his worries out the theoretical window, he kisses her back with fierce passion. She parts her lips slightly and he takes the opportunity to work his tongue into her mouth. They both equally taste of alcohol. Y/n’s hands are cupping the back of Mike’s head, fingers weaved between locks of his soft hair while his are firmly placed on her hips to keep her locked against him. When they finally pull away to suck in desperately needed gasps of air, Y/n is smiling at him.

“I like you too,” she moves one hand to stroke the stubble growing along his jaw, “and just let me finish before you try to go on about how you’re so much older than me, and how that isn’t fair. I could care less about age, Mike,” Y/n’s voice is suddenly firm as she grips his chin and makes him look at her, beautiful smile still on her face. “I want to be with you, not somebody that is my age. Only you, got that?”

With his own smile, Thatcher nods briefly, taking a moment brush a strand of hair out of her face while admiring her beautiful face. Who is he to argue with a woman that has made up her mind about something? He plays another chaste kiss on her lips.

“So with that outta the way, ya wanna go back and finish drinking with the others?” Mike asks, slightly pulling out of their embrace, but keeping his hands on her.

“Yes, but only if you give me another kiss,” Y/n grins up at him, tears completely forgotten now as she is filled with the happiness of finally being with the man she has been dreaming about for so long. Mike smiles as he leans in to give her another kiss, knowing that it may be awhile before they actually return to Smoke and Sledge. They can keep waiting.


	10. NSFW: Thatcher x Fem!Reader Part 2

Things become heated as Mike continues to kiss Y/n. His body follows hers as she leans back onto the bed, effectively trapping her against the mattress. Not that she is complaining. She loves the feeling of his body weight upon her, reminding her that he is actually there and it isn’t just a dream. Eventually Mike pulls away from her lips, moving so that he is hovering above her as he supports himself up on his elbows. Soft eyes gaze down at her, and Mike can’t even begin to describe how lucky he feels to even be able to kiss Y/n.

Y/n takes her lower lip between her teeth, looking up at his with lust filled eyes. It makes him long to be able to take her lip between his own teeth, gently nipping to coax her mouth open so his tongue could slide in. At that moment, he knows that he has to have her.

“Y/n, I need ya doll,” Mike practically groans out his need between heavy breaths, body nearly trembling with how much it aches for her. “Let me have ya, please?”

“Of course,” she smiles, wrapping an arm around his neck to roughly pull him back down for another searing kiss. When they pull apart, she is still smiling, their lips only centimeters apart. “I would like nothing more than for you to have your way with my body,” Mike can feel her breath tickle against his rough cheeks.

Inhaling sharply, Mike draws back, lifting off the bed to allow Y/n to move as she adjusts to be in the center of the small bed. Once settled, she spreads her legs just enough so that Mike can rest between them as he slowly crawls his way up the mattress, sitting up on his knees once he reaches his desired destination. Gently, Mike traces his rough, calloused hands softly down her sides, memorizing the luscious curves of her body. No part of her body escapes the touch of his roaming hands. He wants her entire body committed to memory. 

Already, Y/n is aching with need and desire, her core throbbing with every movement of his fingers across her clothed body. “Please, Mike, stop teasing,” she begs with a soft whine. “At least let us start undressing.”

“Of course, doll,” he presses a kiss to the corner of her lips.

Happily obliging to Y/n’s wishes, Mike slips his hands under the bottom hem of her t-shirt, bare hands brushing against the flesh of her hips and abdomen as he slowly pushes the fabric up her chest, shimmying it up over her breasts. It gets caught on her shoulders and she has no other choice than to lift her torso off the bed, allowing him to pull the fabric over her head. One hand caresses along her rib cage, moving to cup one of her breasts through the fabric off her bra before moving further back to undo the clasps holding it in place. With gentle and precise movements Mike slips the straps down her arms, leaning down to place a soft kiss against her collarbone as he throws her clothing carelessly over his shoulder.

For a brief moment Y/n feels uncomfortably exposed, having not been bare in front of a man in a long time. She worries he will see some slight imperfection that will make him not want her anymore. It is an irrational thought, she knows, but it doesn’t change that it is still a thought she has. Mike sees the hesitation in her eyes, knowing she is working things over in her often over active mind. So he gives a smile as he leans down to kiss her again, his lips softly brushing against hers as he strokes her cheek softly.

“We don’t have to do this if ya aren’t ready,” Mike peppers her neck with soft, feather light kisses that help to calm her nerves. As much as he would like to continue, he won’t force Y/n to do anything she isn’t ready for. “I won’t be upset if ya want to stop.”

“No, I still want this,” Y/n is quick to reply, worried she may have scared him away. Her body is so worked up and desperate for his touch that she is sure that it would commit mutiny if she tried to send him away. “Just… be gentle, alright?” She knows that he will be.

Deciding to even things out, Mike sits back to pull his own shirt over his head, slowly revealing the defined muscles of his abdomen and chest inch by glorious inch. Age has little effect in regards to his physique. His shirt joins Y/n’s clothes on the floor, a small pile slowly forming there. Y/n’s hands instantly go to his chest, roving fingers dipping into the curves of his muscles as she admires his body. Mike's hands move to do the same, gentle hands caressing the curves of her breasts and the soft expanse of her abdomen. They worship each other's bodies with curious hands and soothing touches. 

Y/n’s fingers stray a little lower. A strained half moan leaves Mike as her fingers trail along the skin above his waistband, eager for her to venture even lower. Already he is achingly hard, cock straining painfully against the rough fabric of his jeans. 

“Doll, I need ya right now,” he is out of breath, chest heaving slightly as he leans over her, soft, lust filled eyes staring down at her hungrily. Once again he watches as she takes her lower lip between her teeth.

“Then take me,” she breathes out, fingers teasingly ghosting over the zipper of his jeans. “I’m all yours.”

A feeling of electricity runs down his spine, feeling as if he has been shocked as his eyes widened and his nostrils flare slightly. Seizing his zipper, Y/n pulls it down ever so slowly, releasing some of the tension in her newly acquired lover’s pants. The sweet relieved sigh he gives is almost music to her ears. That she can have such a strong effect on him fills her with a sense of pride she never knew she could feel. Looking directly into Y/n’s eyes, Mike grips the waistband of her pants and underwear, efficiently pulling them down her legs at the same time so that she is completely bare for his viewing pleasure. 

For a brief moment he is reminded how much older he is than her, seeing the soft expanse of her skin that is unblemished by the signs of age yet. Y/n bites her lip again, parting her legs further for him, and it does away with any other thoughts of that nature. As much as he wants to explore every inch of her beautiful body, he is far too hard to wait a moment longer. He needs release, and he needs it sooner rather than later.

Mike manages to get his pants and undergarments to his knees before they can’t go any lower without him standing up. It is a bit of a struggle as he has to shuffle off the edge of the bed with his pants caught around his knees, erect cock bobbing up and down with each movement. There is no grace about it, but neither one of them really cares. Once fully nude Mike crawls back up the bed, hips eagerly settling between Y/n’s as he leans down over her, head next to hers as he rests up on his elbows to keep most of his weight off her. Y/n isn’t having that though. Circling her arms around his neck and shoulders, she pulls him in for an open mouthed kiss as her leg curls around one of his thighs.

“Please, Mike,” Y/n begs with a whisper as they seperate. She doesn’t have to beg him though, he is almost just as desperate as her at this point.

Reaching down between their bodies, Mike grabs a hold of his member and lines himself up, ever so gently pushing into Y/n’s folds until their hips are flush with each other. They moan in unison as he bottoms out, desperately clutching at each other's bodies. After a brief pause, Mike begins to pull back out. Y/n loves the feeling of his cock dragging against her walls as he moves. 

“Ya feel so amazing, Y/n,” Mike moans into her ear, gently nipping at the outer shell. “Yer so wet and tight. Never felt so good.” She gasps as he gives a particularly jarring thrust.

Nails dig into the flesh of Mike’s shoulders, slightly breaking the skin, but the pain is nothing compared to pleasure he is feeling. In that moment he doesn’t care how much older he may be than Y/n. All that matters is how amazing she feels around him and how much he loves the sound of her moaning his name in the midst of pleasure. 

The pace that Mike sets becomes quick and a bit rough, chasing both their releases. He can tell that Y/n is nearing her orgasm by the way she grabs his hair tightly with one hand and her limbs tense and lock around him, trying to keep him close.

“God, please tell me yer on the pill,” Mike groans as he presses his face into her neck, trying to hold out at least until she reaches her peak. It is a struggle.

“Yes,” she moans, throwing her head back further into the pillows. “Don’t even think about pulling out. I want to feel it all.”

Grunting, he pounds into her relentlessly, feeling as her walls begin to seize up around him as she screams out her orgasm. He can’t help the loud drawn out moan that leaves his lips at the feeling of her pulsing around him. Seconds later he is dragged down into his own climax, giving a few more shallow and unsteady strokes as he spills inside her. Pulling out after a few lingering moments, Mike collapses bonelessly on top of Y/n. They are both breathing heavy, bodies covered in a fine sheen of sweat, but it doesn’t bother them. Y/n delicately threads her fingers through Mike’s hair as her other hand soothingly rubs along the parts of his back and shoulders that are ridden with scratch marks. Lying in each other’s arms, they wait until their breathing has calmed and their hearts don’t feel ready to burst from their chests before either of them speak.

“We should probably go rejoin James and Seamus before they worry too much about us,” Y/n hums softly, earning a groan from the man in her arms. He’d much rather just fall asleep where he lies.

“I suppose,” he finally mutters, reluctantly moving off of her to stand. Although he presses a kiss to her belly, earning a soft giggle, as he moves down bed. He does not want to run the risk of either of the two men coming to Y/n’s room to check up on them.

After redressing and recollecting themselves, Y/n and Mike return to the table where Smoke and Sledge still sit. Both of them look mildly surprised not only to see them both back, but also by the pleased looks on their faces.

“I take it ya made up?” James asks with a curious tone as he eyes the pair with suspicion. He can tell that there is something different about them, but he just can’t place what. 

Wordlessly, Y/n sits back down in her chair. Mike moves to grab his chair, moving it to sit closer to Y/n as Seamus pours each of them another drink. He thinks he knows what occured, but he won’t be the one to say anything.

“Well ya could say that, but we did a whole lot more than making up,” Mike responds to the question as James goes to take a drink, giving him a wink that causes Y/n to blush with embarrassment. 

Everyone shares a laugh at the way James nearly chokes on his drink, spitting it across the table in surprise. His eyes go wide, astonished that Mike was able to get Y/n with him so quickly. But he supposes that it is happy news, and he is glad that both of them are finally happily together. James just hopes that they don’t share the details of their encounter.


	11. Bandit x Male!Reader

Being an operator at Rainbow Six means being ready to pack up and head out for a mission at any moment, and spending an endless amount of days away from home in a foreign place, with several people trying to kill you. It is an understandably exhausting job. Most operators need a full day to relax after coming off a mission, whether they do that by kicking back in their own quarters or homes, or by other means. Y/n and Dominic usually have the same method that they share, which often involves alcohol and tearing each other’s clothes off in their shared bedroom.

Yet they head straight to the bar as they return to the base after what was a particularly long and grueling mission. Slumped over onto the counter, Y/n watches a bead of condensation slowly glide down the side of glass resting in front of his face. It keeps him mesmerized, distracted from the anguish he feels recalling how many lives he has taken in the field. Dominic is beside him, equally as distracted with swirling the amber liquid in his glass as he gazes at the wall across from him.

“My shoulder still hurts from tackling that guy earlier. I think I might have bruised it or something,” Y/n hums, face flat against the counter back turned to face his German lover. Somebody had been cornered Bandit into a small room, ready to take his life, but Y/n had shoulder charged the terrorist. It had knocked them to the ground, and while they were disoriented Y/n slipped his blade into their neck between the covering of their armor.

Looking at him through the corner of his eyes, Dominic regards his boyfriend’s appearance and posture. There is clear tension in the younger male’s shoulders. Drink still in hand, Dominic leans over and places a sloopy, open mouthed, wet kiss to Y/n’s cheek. It causes him to blush a furious shade of red, but it still makes a genuine smile grace his face. Everyday, he is still surprised with how open Dominic is with his affections. He isn’t ashamed to let the other operators know the extent of their relationship.

Dominic is still leaning close to him, and he can feel his lips brush along the shell of his ear. “If we head back to our quarters, I’m sure I know of a way I can get some tension out of those shoulders,” the German whispers low and seductive, pausing to lightly nip at Y/n’s ear. A shiver runs down Y/n’s spine at the touch and tone of Dominic’s voice, but he knows that his lover has no intentions of seducing him. Bandit plays a game of putting on his charm to lure people into his bed, but what he wants is somebody to hold him in their arms and tell him that everything will be alright.

A chuckle leaves Y/n as Dominic eases back enough so that Y/n can sit up straight in his seat, rolling his shoulders around a little to ease the aching in his joints. “Well then, I guess it is time we head back to our room then. Don’t you think?” his tone is equally as alluring, ready to play Bandit’s game. He looks forward to seeing his tough guy persona melt away once in the safety of their room, where he can wrap himself in the arms of his lover and forget that he is supposed be a tough soldier. Smirking, he stands and slams back his drink swiftly, setting the glass gently back down onto the counter. “Shall we?”

With a similar flirtatious grin, Dominic tips his head back to finish off his own beverage and shoves off his stool. Outstretching a hand, he waits for Y/n to take it. Both of them are giggling like school girls, acting like teenagers afraid of getting caught doing something inappropriate despite the fact that they are both full grown adults. 

Reaching the door to their quarters, Bandit releases Y/n’s hand to dig into the pocket of his jeans for his copy of the keys. For a few moments he struggles just to get the key into the lock, and struggles even longer with turning it with his currently impaired motor skills. Delayed, but not deterred, he throws the door open dramatically to expose the room behind it. The room is sparsely decorated, although it has a few personal touches, because they don’t spend a lot of time living on the base. Only a few months out of the year are spent staying at Rainbow Six, when they are on active duty but not called out for a mission. Otherwise the couple lives in a cozy apartment near Y/n’s hometown where they can live normal, everyday lives. Neither of them ever says it, but they always prefer to be in their actual home where they don’t have to worry about either of them being injured or seperated. They can live like an average couple. 

“Take off your jacket and lie face down on the bed, mein liebling. I’ll be there in a moment,” Dominic enters the room and sets off towards the bathroom, removing his own outerwear and draping it over the back of the loveseat as he saunters past. Y/n can’t help but admire the way his hips slightly sway with each step.

Y/n chuckles again as he steps through the threshold, shutting and locking the door behind him. “Do I need to remove my shirt too, or is that optional?” He is already sitting down on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes and pull off his coat.

“Optional,” comes the response from the bathroom, and it causes Y/n to smile. It makes him feel good that he can still perfectly read Dominic’s intentions after being together for so many years. “I’ve only planned a massage, but I would not oppose if you would prefer to be shirtless while receiving said massage.” 

Dominic walks back into the room with a candle in hand as Y/n crawls onto the double bed, face planting into the mound of pillows at the head of the bed. Setting the lit candle down on the nightstand, Dominic stoops down the remove his own shoes while Y/n turns his head to watch his movements. Y/n can feel the bed dip as Dominic joins him, moving to straddle Y/n’s back. He sits on Y/n’s backside and leans forward to place his hands on the back of his shoulders. Already, he can see a few freshly formed bruises peeking out from under the collar of his shirt. Bandit makes sure to avoid putting pressure in those spots as he begins to work the knots out of his lover’s muscles. 

“Your hands are so magical,” Y/n moans as Dominic gets a particularly nasty knot worked out. It leaves him feeling like he is on cloud nine, practically melting in the pleasure. His praise causes the German to double his efforts, until Y/n is deduced to little more than a moaning mess of lax muscle.  
By the time Dominic is finished, Y/n has practically fallen asleep, to the point the German has to lightly grip his shoulder and give him a rousing shake. Rolling over onto his side, Y/n gives him a pleasant smile.

“Feeling better?” he asks as he brushes away a strand of Y/n’s hair.

“Much better,” Y/n moves onto his back and slides over in the bed, making room so that Dominic can lie beside him. After such an amazing massage, the man has more than earned a night full of cuddling.

Lifting his arm, Y/n motions for the other male to scoot closer and rest against his side. Wasting little time, Dominic is swift to relax against the body of his lover, pressed as close as possible against the side of his ribs. Y/n drops his arm to rest over Dominic’s shoulders as the German throws an arm over Y/n’s chest, hand resting on his stomach above his navel. Moving his other hand to intertwine with the one on his chest, Y/n places a gentle kiss to the top of Dominic’s head as he traces a senseless pattern against the flesh of his shoulder. In the moment, the pair is surprisingly sober considering the amount of alcohol they have both consumed. Y/n smiles down at his lover as he nuzzles his face into his chest. Nothing would ever be better than the feeling of being in the arms of the one he loved most in this world.


	12. Doc x Reader

For once, it is actually peaceful and quite at the Rainbow Six headquarters, seeing as all the operators currently present are enjoying their time not away on missions by relaxing. All expect for Doc, who is cooped up in his office, slaving away over mounds of paperwork. Y/n walks past the doorway, spying him hunched over his desk as he works all alone. They hate to see him being swamped in work while everyone else, including themself are free to relax and do as they please. Making a decision, Y/n gently taps against the wooden door frame with their knuckles. Surprised, Doc sits up straight and turns to investigate.

“Oh, it is just you Y/n,” he sighs in relief, giving them a small smile as he turns slightly back towards his work. “Is there something you need? Or did you just stop by for a visit? Unfortunately, I’m a bit busy, so I’m not sure I’d be great company if that is the case.”

“Actually,” Y/n steps further into the room, “I came to see if you could use any help. You shouldn’t have to be the only one of the base that is working. Plus l enjoy your company, Gustave,” This seems to further surprise him, and causes a slight blush to spread across his cheeks, but he gives an appreciative sigh. All the work puts constant strain on him, so he is glad to receive any assistance.

“Merci. Your help would be very appreciated,” Doc clears a spot on his desk for them to work, pulling up another chair that was resting in the corner of the room. 

Y/n quickly reassures him, happily accepting the paperwork Doc hands them, ready to get to work. Briefly he, explains what information needs to go on each form, but reassures them that it is mostly self explanatory. He made sure to give them the easier documents. Thanking Y/n once again, the French man sits back down to work on his now smaller stack of papers.

Together, both operators get through everything rather quickly, although it is still several hours later when they finally finish. It is almost evening, and soon everyone will head to the mess hall for dinner. Sighing, Doc pushes his chair away from his desk and opens up one of the lower drawers. Y/n is a bit surprised when he pulls out a bottle a wine, which they notice nearly is three fourths empty, and two glasses.

“What?” Doc asks in a teasing tone as he sees the expression on their face. “A little wine doesn’t hurt anyone. Sometimes it helps me get through the long nights of paperwork just like this.” He tilts one glass towards Y/n, silently asking if they would like some as well. They nod.

Filling both glasses nearly to the brim, Doc hands one to Y/n as he turns his chair to face them, sitting down with his own drink in hand. They each take a small sip. Y/n hopes that perhaps the alcohol will calm their nerves. For a long time, Y/n has secretly been in love with the French doctor, but has always been too afraid to mention it. A rejection would break their heart, and perhaps change the way Doc looked at them.

“So, Y/n, how is life treating you? Is there anything interesting that you would like to discuss?” Doc doesn’t realize that Y/n is struggling with whether or not they should confess their feelings towards him. Taking a large gulp of their wine, they make their decision.

“I haven't ever really thanked you, have I?” Y/n asks after a few moments of contemplation, staring down at the drink in their hand as they casually stir it with their fingertip, eyes cast downwards to avoid the French man’s gaze.

Doc gives them a curious look as he looks up from his own drink. “Thanked me for what, mon amie?” He turns his chair so that he can better face them, failing to miss their slight cringe at being referred to as a friend. Y/n continues to stare down at their drink. “It should be I that is thanking you, seeing as you were the one to help me this evening.”

“No, it is not about today,” Y/n sighs and looks up into his soft brown eyes, searching for the courage to spill their guts. It feels as if their throat is seizing up, constricting with the fear of being emotionally vulnerable in front of the man they are in love with. “I want to thank you for everything really. Without you, Gustave, I wouldn’t even be here today. I want to thank you for everyday that I am still here.” Y/n lowers their gaze again, throat tight with the pain of recalling traumatic memories. “You changed everything in my life that day we first met in the field. I will never forget it, and I’ll never be able to pay you back for the kindness you showed me.”

Many years had come and past since the first time Y/n ever encountered the empathetic, charming doctor. It had been during a high priority mission, involving an unknown number of terrorists, over a hundred civilians, and bombs that were rigged to explode at a moment’s notice. There hadn’t been any time for introductions before all the operators were thrown out into the fray, so it was in the field when Y/n managed to interact with Doc. Unfortunately, it was not under the best of circumstances.

Things quickly turned south, one of the bombs had exploded before the team could defuse it, and it caused a chain reaction of hazardous panic. Bodies of the dead and dying littered the ground surrounding the warehouse where the bomb had been located, many belonging to civilians and terrorists while a few were fellow operators. Y/n was amongst the numbers resting in the dirt, waiting for death as they attempted to practically hold themself together. A decent part of the ordeal had been blocked from Y/n’s memory, unable to handle the trauma. Y/n almost wishes that it had been completely blocked just so they wouldn’t have to relive the experience in their nightmares every so often.

For what felt like hours Y/n sat half propped up against a large slab of stone in the dirt of some foreign country. Everything below the waist was numb, lacking all feeling, and their head felt ready to burst as they could hear the muffled screams of those still dying around them. Tears stung Y/n’s eyes, realizing that they were waiting to die alone and afraid. It didn’t even register for a while that somebody was approaching. At first, as hands gently rested against Y/n’s trembling shoulders, they thought that they were looking up at angel bathed in white blinding light. It was the most beautiful and reassuring sight they had ever seen, and it gave them a moment of comfort in their time of anguish.

“Everything will be alright, mon cher,” the angel had spoke with such a thick French accent, but Y/n had not questioned it at the time. Y/n was just relieved to have company during what they thought to be their final moments. Deep brown eyes stare directly into Y/n’s eyes as they try to control their crying, and the angel says more firmly, “I’ll take care of you.” And he did. Doc didn’t leave Y/n’s side, working desperately to keep them breathing and comfortable, until back up had arrived to transport Y/n via helicopter for immediate medical treatment. It was only later, while recovering in the hospital that Y/n learned the true identity of the angel they thought they had seen.

“It wasn’t just what you did for me out in the field,” Y/n momentarily pulls of their memories, still facing towards their glass, but they look up at Doc through their lashes. Their heart is beating rapidly in their chest, and they hope that Doc isn’t able to hear it thudding against their ribs. “Afterwards, when I was in the hospital for all that time, you still stuck by me. You were so invested in making sure that I got better. Nobody has ever cared so much for me.”

It was true. Many months were spent in the hospital after the accident as Y/n struggled to overcome their injuries, but Doc was there for every step along the way. Trauma to Y/n’s legs and spine required several surgeries, and they were left unable to walk without assistance. Physical therapy became essential so Y/n could regain the use of their legs and various other muscles. But it was a long and painful process, that often ended with Y/n lying on the floor in tears. Doc was always there to pick them back up though. He would hold Y/n in his arms until their crying stopped, and his words of comfort would encourage them to keep trying until they would finally succeed. Over time, Y/n realized that they had been slowly falling in love with the French doctor, and it was too late to stop their growing affection.

“I’ve always admired you since then, Gustave. In fact, I even love you,” Y/n continues as Doc has still remained silent throughout Y/n’s confession. Y/n is almost glad. They aren’t sure if they would have the strength to finish if he were to cut them off. “You are the most caring, compassionate person that I have ever known. I know that you may not feel the same towards me, or may not wish to pursue a relationship with a former patient and fellow operator. I just want you to know how much you and what you did for me means to me. The world would be a better place with more people like you.”

For a long while Doc is completely silent, staring down at the red liquid in his glass with an unreadable expression. An intense weight may have been lifted from Y/n’s shoulders at their confession, but they still feel the cold, hard fear of rejection clawing at their insides. Slowly, he lifts his gaze to rest on Y/n. Without uttering a single word, Doc leans ever so closer to Y/n until they are only inches apart and Y/n can feel his breath against their cheeks.

“May I?” Doc’s gaze flicks down to Y/n’s lips before going back to their eyes. Their cheeks flush a furious shade of scarlet red. With a breathless sigh, Y/n nods their head almost a tad too eagerly. 

Lips gently press against Y/n’s with a feather light touch that sends a tingling feeling through Y/n’s entire body and butterflies soaring through their stomach. Doc presses their foreheads together as he pulls back, parting their lips from each other. A smile is still gracing the French man’s gentle features, and it is infectious, causing Y/n to match his expression.

“I remember that day, when I saw you sitting out their amidst the bodies of so many others, covered in blood and various debris,” Doc pulls back slightly to sit straight up, one hand going to rest on Y/n’s shoulder gently. But the smile remains, although slightly somber. “At first, I thought you were already dead, but then you began to speak, although I’m sure you don’t remember it. You looked me straight in the eyes, tears streaming down your face, and begged me to stay with you until it was over. It didn’t appear that you would survive your wounds, but I couldn’t bring myself to leave you. So I stayed, at the time I wasn’t exactly sure why, and I did what I could for you.”

Doc pauses in his speech to gently brush aside a strand of Y/n’s hair that has fallen in their face, taking the time to admire the face of somebody he thought would have died that day in the field. He still believes that it was just short of a miracle that they survived, but he eternally grateful. 

“When I heard a few days later that you had survived, I was so relieved,” he continues, voice soft and soothing. “Immediately I offered to be the one to oversee your care, wanting to see your care through to the end after that encounter in the field. It was never my intention to grow affection for one of my patients, but it happened with you over time. Each time I held you as you tried to regain the use of your legs, every time I consoled you after you awoke from a night terror involving the ordeal, I found my feelings growing stronger towards you.”

Gripping Y/n’s chin lightly with one hand, Doc pulls them closer to place other kiss against their lips, this one lingering for a long while before he pulls away. The smile on his face is full of pure bliss, and Y/n is feeling the same. For so long they had longed to do the same thing. It almost seems unreal that their dreams are finally becoming reality. 

“I love you, and I’d like nothing more than to kiss you again right now,” Y/n states as they cup Doc’s cheek gently in one hand. 

“Je t'aime,” Doc whispers back softly, grabbing both their glasses of wine and setting them aside on his desk, away from the edge where they were in danger of being knocked over. It is a smart move, because the next thing he does is pull Y/n practically into his lap as they lock lips once again. This kiss is unlike the others, being hot and fiery, full of uncontrolled passion. Both operators are glad they finished their paperwork already, because they know it may be awhile before they are done with each other.


	13. Outbreak: Glaz x Fem!Reader

For the most part the streets of Truth or Consequences, New Mexico are relatively clear as Doc, Lion, and Glaz trek through the area once more. Darkness fills the sky as they walk. It has been a while since Dr. Mackintosh was extracted, the nest, and the nursery destroyed, leaving very few infected roaming the area. They aren’t there to fight off more of them this time though. Instead, the team of three are out searching for the operators that never returned from the earlier missions. 

All but one person on the list of missing operatives have been found. Everyone else, as expected, was found dead leaving the three living operators no option other than to tag the bodies for pick up. That way they could be returned to their families for the proper burial each of them deserved. Y/n is the only operator that has yet to be found. It itches at Glaz, a crawling feeling under his skin that they haven’t found her yet. The two are a couple. When Glazkov heard that his girlfriend hadn’t returned from a mission he was devastated. So of course he jumped at the opportunity to go out and search for her, even if all they found was her body. He’d rather know what happened to her than continue wondering, never knowing if she was out there suffering or not. So there he is, walking through the streets of New Mexico once again in hopes to find his lost lover.

Lion’s EE-ONE-D picks up movement a few blocks down the road, so Glaz raises his suppressed rifle to gaze down the scope to assess the target. What he sees causes him to let out a low gasp. Curious, the other two operators watch as the sniper lowers his weapon and nearly sprints towards the figure that is stumbling into the street.

“Wait, Glaz, what are you doing?” Doc calls out as he and Lion both chase after him, weapons held at the ready just in case things go south. He isn’t sure what Timur saw, but he trusts his judgement if he hadn’t felt the need to shoot. Although, he isn’t sure that Lion will feel the same.

The figure falls to their knees, their arms being the only thing keeping them from falling flat on the ground. Instantly Glaz is kneeling at their side, setting his rifle on the ground beside him as his hands hover cautiously over their trembling shoulders. Getting closer, Doc can see the telltale signs of the beginning stages of the infection spread out across the figure’s frame. Black spikes slightly protrude from their shoulders, their skin turned a slight reddish gray is spots. Lion sees this too and lifts his weapon level with the figure’s head, but Doc places he hand on the barrel of his gun and forces him to lower it. Now that they are close enough, Doc knows exactly why Glaz had rushed up to the figure.

“What happened?” the Frenchmen hears Glaz ask as he finally gets the courage to lay a gentle hand on the person’s shoulder between the protrusions on their shoulder. They flinch slightly at the contact, as if it causes them pain. “Are you alright my любимая?” It is Y/n.

Y/n curls further in on herself and lets out a long wail of anguish, prompting the young sniper to swiftly pull his hands away. She is shaking like a leaf. From what Doc has seen of reports and records, the infection is very painful as it spreads throughout the body, even more so if you try to fight it. He can only guess how long Y/n must have been fighting it off if she is only now beginning to show the physical symptoms.

“It hurts, Timur. It hurts so bad,” as she speaks, it sounds almost as if she is growling at them and sometimes she has to pause between words. Her teeth are clenched tight to the point they can see the muscles in her neck straining. “I don’t want to hurt you. You need to leave or you need to kill me. I don’t think I can keep fighting it.” They all hear the misery in her voice.

Lion moves to raise his rifle again, but Doc and Glaz spot this and quickly move to put themselves between him and Y/n. Nobody will be killing her. A few seconds pass before he lets out a sigh, lowering his weapon again. He knows that it will be useless to explain the hazards with interacting with somebody that is clearly infected, so he doesn’t bother. It will be on them if it spreads to the other members of Rainbow Six though.

“Y/n, you have to keep fighting this,” Glaz says as he turns back to face her, watching as she sways slightly back and forth. “You can’t give up that easily,” he tries desperately to keep the emotion out of his voice, but it is only semi-successful. It pains him that he can’t hold her in his arms without causing further pain because all he wants to do is hold her to his chest until everything else fades away.

“We may be able to help you, Y/n,” Doc approaches slowly, watching Lion at the same time to make sure he does not make a move on her. The hopeful eyes of the younger Russian sniper turn to look up at him. “Last I spoke with Dr. Mackintosh she had just finished what she may believe to be a cure for the infection, but she hasn’t had to opportunity to test it on a live subject. If we can get Y/n to Dr. Mackintosh, she could test it on her and possibly save her life. It could be Y/n’s only chance.”

Everyone turns to look at Y/n as she moves to curl tightly around Glaz’s calf, elongated talon like nails threatening to rip through the fabric of his containment suit. Tears stream down her once rosy cheeks as her lover places a gentle, soothing hand on top of her head. She whimpers slightly, but leans further into his touch. Once every couple of seconds a shiver runs through her body that causes her to seize up in pain. Clearly she will not make it much longer if they do not do anything to help. Even if Dr. Mackintosh’s cure does not work, it is better that than doing nothing and letting her suffer as she further mutates into a monster.

“We can’t leave her here,” Glaz turns and eyes Lion with a look of distrust, worried he might make an attempt on her life, “and we aren’t going to kill her.” Underneath his calm exterior, Glaz is afraid, nearly falling apart at the seams. No matter the choice they make, there is a chance that he will lose Y/n. After all that pain of not knowing what became of her only to experience the pain of watching her slowly fade away. “We shall see what Dr. Mackintosh can do for her.”

“Fine, she goes with us,” Lion relents with a sigh, shouldering his rifle as he turns to assess their surroundings. “But she stays in a quarantine tent away from everyone else, no contact with anyone not in biohazard suits. We can’t run the risk of the infection spreading throughout the rest of the team.” Even without Lion’s consent, Y/n would go with them. There is no way that Doc would let the opportunity for them to better understand and possibly defeat this infection pass them by. It is a relief that he is onboard with the plan however, even if slightly unhappy with it.

It takes two of them, Glaz and Doc, to get Y/n back up onto her feet seeing as every time either one of them touches her skin she cries out and flinches away from their touch. She feels as if her skin is on fire, slowly trying to melt away. Eventually Doc has to give her a dose of morphine that he keeps on hand for emergency purposes just so they are able to move her. It only slightly numbs the pain. Still, it ends up being easier for Glaz to carry Y/n in his arms as they work their way to the extraction point, the mission successfully completed now that every missing operator has been accounted for.

For safety reasons Y/n is restrained and isolated to one side of the helicopter as they board it to return to the base. The Russian’s ice blue eyes never leave her as they make their way out of the city to the small encampment they’ve set up just outside the border of town. It is a little unsettling to see her once beautiful eyes staring back at him now a glowing angry red shade. When they land Glaz can do little more than watch helplessly as Doc and a few others quickly rush Y/n away towards the medical tents. Terrified scarlet eyes lock with his as she is practically dragged away. He wants to go with her, to help her and to hold her, but all he can do is wait.

It is only after a few torturous days of not knowing about her progress that Glaz is finally able to go into the sealed off tent that houses Y/n, but not without wearing his full containment gear in the chance that she is still contagious. Several tests had been run to determine Y/n’s overall well being before Dr. Mackintosh felt safe to administer her cure. Camera’s have been set up all around the room to record every single change as well as numerous machines hooked up to Y/n’s extremities. They want to record every single response so they can possibly further improve. Yet nothing significant has changed in Y/n’s condition. Across the room Glaz sits and watches her, pained by the fact she has to be restrained to the bed. He wishes that everything could return to normal, like it was before the outbreak even started.

“Timur,” Y/n’s voice is soft but slightly strained as she turns her head awkwardly to see him on the other side of the tent. It doesn’t matter that he is supposed to stay a certain distance away from her. He goes to her side, carefully taking her hand in his gloved one. “I love you, Timur,” she smiles up at him. “If this doesn’t work, I just wanted to make sure I told you one last time.”

“It will work my любимая,” his voice is strong, but a tear threatens to roll down his stubbly cheek. “We just have to wait, we must have patience.” Every word just makes his throat tightens more as he knows that it is likely things won’t work out as he hopes. “I love you too.”

That is all Y/n needed to hear. She smiles up at him, glowing red eyes slightly watery as she grabs his hand tighter. Then her eyes close. It feels as if she might crush his hand as her muscles tighten and she begins to seize up. Panickied, Glaz manages to slip his hand out of her grip as all the monitors hooked up to Y/n begin to go wild. He doesn’t know what is happening, even as medical staff rush into the room and begin to usher him out, including Dr. Mackintosh and Doc.

“Timur, we need you to leave the room,” the Frenchman says in the most reassuring tone that he can. As much as he wants to tell the younger operator that everything will be fine, he doesn’t know. But his presence in the room will only complicate matters. “We are going to do everything we can for Y/n, but we can’t do that with you here.”

Terrified blue eyes meet his, but the sniper nods and allows for two others to swiftly escort him out of the room. Luckily he is allowed to stand outside the room and watch through the tent windows as they begin to assess all the machines and rush to Y/n’s bedside. Each passing moment is painful as Glaz can do little more than watch. It feels like his heart has stopped beating in his chest as Y/n suddenly stops moving and the heart monitor flat lines. Still, he can’t pull his gaze away.

Several seconds pass, tears are streaming down Glaz’s face, before anything happens. But his keen eyes catch the subtle movement of Y/n’s fingers twitching. Once again a heartbeat is detected by the monitor, this time steady and strong. It is strange to see, but everyone steps back as the spikes from Y/n’s shoulders slowly recede and completely vanish. The blemishes on her skin fade away as well, leaving her body as it once was before this nightmare. Then she opens her eyes and struggles to sit up as she sucks in a greedy breath of air. That is when everyone knows she will be alright. 

Before long Y/n has been freed from the restraints that kept her tied down to the bed, allowing her to sit up comfortable in the bed. Glaz is sitting beside her, no longer dressed in the uncomfortable yellow containment suit but rather his civilian clothes. He holds her hand in his as he smiles over at her, admiring the beautiful color of her eyes that he had missed so much. It will still be awhile until she can leave the bed, seeing as the infection has left her drained of energy and week. But they’ve determined she will make a full recovery and that the cure is successful. Soon efforts will begin to start mass production and distribution so the infection can be eradicated.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” Glaz says as he pulls Y/n’s hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss against her skin. She gives him a sleepy smile and nod before yawning and closing her eyes. The sniper pulls his chair closer and rests his head on the side of the bed, ready to get his first night of comfortable sleep since the whole outbreak started.


	14. NSFW: Dokkaebi x Male!Reader

Rain softly strikes against the window of Y/n’s living quarters as he sits on the loveseat, eyes lazily scanning the page of a book he has no interest in actually reading. It is just a matter of killing time until his girlfriend joins him for their dinner plans. Sometimes it is a bit straining to be in a relationship with Grace, although not because of her. Vigil seems to do almost everything in his power to keep the two operators apart, taking on the role of protective big brother for Dokkaebi despite her displeasure at his meddling. For months, almost a full year, Y/n and Grace have been dating. Yet every time that the couple tries to take their relationship a step further, to get fully intimate, Chul Kyung always seems to pop up and separate them. Maybe things will be different one day.

“Honey, I’m home!” Grace calls in a sing song voice as the door to Y/n’s apartment opens. Technically, she doesn’t live there, but the couple prefers to spend time in his quarters rather than hers.

Closing the door behind her, Grace eagerly makes her way into the room, rushing up to the back of the couch to throw her arms tightly around her boyfriend’s shoulders. Giggling, she presses a kiss to his cheek before nuzzling against him. Y/n smiles, setting aside his book and resting his hand over top of one hers.

“So I’ve got some news that you might like, sweetie,” she leans back a little, turning her head so she can watch his face. “A few operators were called away on mission earlier today, and they’ve all left already. Vigil included. So perhaps we could make some different plans for dinner tonight.”

This bit of information definitely catches Y/n’s interest and attention. With no Vigil around, there is no fear of being interrupted once again. A grin works itself across his face as he gets at what Grace is subtly suggesting.

“I think I’d like that,” he sighs as she trails a hand down his chest, delicately nipping at the sensitive spots along his neck.

“Then by all means, let’s get fully acquainted with each other,” Y/n always loves the teasing tone to her voice.

After taking a deep breath, Y/n grabs ahold of Grace’s shoulders, pulling her over the back of the couch so she falls over top of him. It ends up with her awkwardly cradled in his lap, causing her to laugh at him as he flushes at bit at his ungraceful move. It doesn't matter though. Her laughter is quickly silenced as he presses their lips together in a searing kiss that has her longing for more. Without pulling away from each other, Grace rests her hands on Y/n’s shoulders and moves herself to straddle his lap. As she moves she makes sure to deliberately grind her hips down against the growing bulge beneath her. Both of them let out a long sasifited moan. With Vigil constantly watching them like a hawk, they were never able to do anything remotely intimate with each other. Not this time though.

“I love you so much,” Y/n groans against Grace’s lips as they every so slightly pull apart, her deft fingers beginning to drag his shirt up his torso, exposing the muscles of his abdomen. “You’re so beautiful.”

She grins as she presses their lips back together briefly before she pulls away to shed her own shirt, letting Y/n finish pulling his shirt the rest of the way over his head. Beneath her shirt she wears a plain and simply sports bra. Yet Y/n finds the simplicity of it beautiful, especially on her. Grace could be wearing a potato sack and he would still think she is the sexiest thing alive. The bra doesn’t stay for long. Soon it is also being ripped over her head, tossed to the floor where it joins the growing pile of clothes. Y/n’s eyes go wide as he stares at her, his jaw practically hanging open.

“See anything you like?” she asks, placing a finger coyly to her lips as she bats her eyes. All he can do in response is give a dumb nod. “Of course you do.” Grace moves back to kiss him, trailing her hands across his newly exposed skin.

Prompted to do the same, Y/n lets his hands explore her back as he melts under the intensity of her kiss. His fingertips find every single scar or imperfection that he only believes makes her all the more perfect in his eyes. When their lips pull apart he moves his down to kiss along her neck and to her collarbone, pausing to suck a hickey into her skin. Let Vigil see that when he gets back.

Achingly hard, Y/n doesn’t think he can wait much longer. The confines of his jeans are getting to an extreme level of discomfort that has him fidgeting in his seat to try and find some relief. Grace seems to sense the problem and takes mercy on him. Easing back onto his knees, she reaches a hand down between them as he continues to kiss her neck, easing open the zipper of his pants. A moan of sweet relief passes through his lips as he tilts his head back, hands resting back on her hips.

“Don’t fall apart so easily big boy,” she chides him softly, tapping him lightly on the chest as she stands up and pulls her bottoms off. Completely bare, she grabs the waistband of Y/n’s pants and underwear.

Although she doesn’t show it, she is just as eager as him. All she does is pull down his clothes far enough down his hips that his member if freed, standing at full attention before her. She doesn’t want to wait any longer, too eager to get him fully undressed. Y/n is a bit surprised when he suddenly feels her sinking down onto him, pulling a long moan out of him. Grace moans as well, hands clutching at his shoulders to ground herself for a moment, trying to recover from the rush of sensation. This isn’t either of their first times, but it has been so long that it is a bit overwhelming. 

“God, you feel so amazing,” Y/n breaths out grabbing at her hips as he tries to coax her to start moving. Her hips rise slightly before she drops back down, making him grunt. “So good.”  
“Ditto.”

After a slight adjustment in her position, Grace begins to steadily move her hips, moving up and down his length. It feels so amazing. For a moment she is even glad that it took them so long to get to this point, only if so that it just felt all the better to finally do it. The only problem is that neither one is sure that they will last very long. Sweat already begins to cling to their bodies in a fine layer.

Grabbing Grace by the chin, Y/n turns her face to his and forces their lips together. It is sloppy and wet, tongues battling for dominance with each other. One hand moves to cup one of her breasts, the other moving down between her legs to stroke the little nub between her folds. All he wants is for her to climax before him. So he tries to double his efforts seeing as he feels like he is already hanging on by a thread. Yet Grace already feels the tension building up in her own body, like a tight coil that is ready to snap.

“Please, Grace, I need you to cum,” Y/n practically begs, resting his head back against the couch as he continues to thrust up into her. “I don’t think I can hold out much longer.”

“Don’t worry, I’m almost there,” she whines out, and he feels the way she is now moving almost desperately. So close to the edge and trying to chase after it at full force.

When Grace finally does orgasm, it is like an explosion that leaves her with a pleasant, tingling feeling that spreads throughout her body and leaves her feeling exhausted. Y/n follows quickly behind, the feeling of her squeezing around him combined with the sweet sound of her screaming his name as she peaked leaves him without a chance. He thrusts up into her a few more times as he holds her in place by the hips before he collapses back onto the couch. Both are drained of energy as Grace leans forward, head nestling into crook of his neck. She doesn’t even bother to lift off of him at first, and they can both feel their combined juices running down to pool on the leather couch beneath them.

“Vigil is going to know when he comes back,” Y/n says as he tries to regain his breath, moving to slowly stroke her back delicately as his other arm rest on the back of the couch. “He is going to try and kill me.”

Grace giggles, finally moving off him and snuggling into his chest. “I’ve got access to all the cameras on base. I think I have enough material to pursed him to leave you alone.” Leave it to Dokkaebi to hack the cameras to get dirt on the other operators. Y/n laughs as he closes his eyes, wrapping both arms around his lover and pulling her close.


	15. Smoke x Male!Reader

Two teams are returning to the Rainbow Six base after a mission, one being a squad of attackers specializing in hostage rescue, and the other a defense squad best suited for keeping buildings secure. Y/n practically drags himself back to the room her shares with his lover, James, feeling exhausted from extracting yet another hostage. All he wants is to do is collapse onto their shared bed and relax in the loving embrace of his boyfriend. Smoke’s team had been the first to make it back, so Y/n expects that his lover will already be there waiting for him. Yet Y/n opens to door to an empty apartment. Where is James?

Pulling out his phone, Y/n checks through all his messages, surprised to see an email announcement made by Six to all the operators currently on base.There had been some complications during the other mission, complications that resulted in some injuries, and even a casualty. It feels as if his stomach has dropped as he reads over the words once again just to make sure he read them correctly. No, it wasn’t possible. Smoke wouldn’t be so stupid to let himself get killed on a mission. But where is he? Surely if he was alright he would have already returned to their room to be there when Y/n came back. Something isn’t right.

Suddenly, Y/n isn’t so sure about things anymore. Maybe James is dead and the rest of Rainbow Six was just too afraid to break the news to him. He is still a little on edge from his mission, so maybe they don’t think it is wise to break it to him yet. Emotions running wild, Y/n has to sit on the end of the bed to try and collect himself. Sitting with his knees spread, he lowers his head into his trembling hands as he tries to get his breathing in check. Tears are threatening to escape the corners of his eyes. It couldn’t be happening. Y/n never thought the day would come where James would never make it back to him. With his cocky, overconfident attitude Y/n thought the Brit was nearly invincible. 

Trying to clear his thoughts and get to the bottom of things, Y/n lazily wipes his eyes in case he wasn’t as good about holding his tears as well as he thought. Just as he moves to stand, determined to track down somebody else from the squad to question them about Smoke’s whereabouts, the door to the apartment opens slowly. James steps into the room with his bags held loosely over his shoulder, sporting a wrist brace on his left arm and a couple butterfly bandages holding together a few cuts that litter his face. Already a bruise has begun to form along his jaw. Clearly James hasn’t suffered any life threatening injuries, but it doesn’t keep Y/n from letting his tears finally fall. He is glad that he has returned, but he can’t stop thinking about what if he was really gone.

James doesn’t initially notice the presence of his lover as he struggles to get his bags into the room without using his other hand. When he manages to get them through the door, he looks up to see his teary eyed lover watching him from across the room. Panicked and worried that something was wrong, James drops his bags, kicking the door shut. He rushes over to Y/n, moving to hold his face in his hands as he kneels on the ground in front of him.

“Hey, what’s wrong love?” Y/n sniffles a little, wiping at his nose as he tries to hide the embarrassment he feels for crying. All cockiness and sass if absent in Smoke’s tone as he forces his lover to look up into his eyes. It isn’t often that he is so serious. “Are ya hurt? Did something happen? Please tell me what is wrong.”

It takes a few extra moments before Y/n feels that he can answer without breaking into more tears. “Just… I heard something went wrong on your mission, that some people were injured and that somebody died,” he pauses for a moment, voice catching sometimes between words. “When I saw you weren’t here in our room… I began to assume the worst.” His cheeks are still wet with fresh tears.

Gentle fingers wipes away some stray tears as James shushes him, quickly moving to sit beside his lover on the bed. Pulling Y/n into his arms, James awkwardly cradles Y/n’s head against his shoulder with his braced hand. Despite the less than ideal position, they both appreciate the warmth and comfort of each other’s bodies.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” James reassures, pressing a firm kiss to the top of Y/n’s head as a form of proof of his presence. “Yer not going to lose me,” he says in such a firm tone, as if it were a promise. “At least not that easily,” he continues after a few seconds in a playful tone, an attempt to lighten the mood. “I’m too much of a badass to let something like that happen.”

It does the trick. Y/n chuckles softly as he pulls back just enough to look up at his lover with a smile that is still a bit shaky. Somehow, he always knows just what to say or do to make him feel better.

“You’re kind of an idiot sometimes,” Y/n playful retorts as he moves up the bed to rest back against the pillows, wiggling his eyebrows at James to entice him to come up and join him.

This just makes James laugh, nodding his head to let Y/n know he understands what he wants as he leans over to unlace his boots. Kicking them off, he drags himself up the bed and drops onto his back with a satisfied huff. His body sinks slightly into the plush material of their bedding, feeling nice against his aching body.

“That may be true, but I’m yer idiot,” James grins at Y/n, moving one of his arms so that his lover can snuggle in against his side. Y/n happily takes that position.

“You’re right,” he starts as he rests his head on James’s chest, his arm wrapping securely around his waist, “you are my idiot, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

A chuckle rumbles through Smoke’s chest, and it makes Y/n smile. Carefully, James lowers his injured arm to wrap around Y/n to keep him locked in place.

“So what actually happened?” Y/n finally asks, feeling almost guilty to be so happy his lover if fine, because that still means somebody else lost someone. “Who died?”

“It was one of the extra recruits,” James explains softly. “I never even learned his name. He got a little too eager, tried to rush out to confront some enemies and ended up putting us all in danger. It’s a real shame, but it can’t be helped now. But let’s not think about that right now. I just want to relax with ya and not worry about work.”

No more words need to be said between them for them to understand how much the moment means to them. In the field when they must fight, the two operators are lethal and dangerous, yet when they are here in each other’s arms they melt. James runs his fingers delicately along Y/n’s arm, trying to commit the feeling of his body pressed against his to memory. As much as he would like to believe otherwise, he knows there may come a day when one of them doesn’t make it back through that door. Even the best of soldiers can’t stop death when it is time. So James does his best to remember everything, so either he can look back on moments like this when it is his time, or so that he can remember them if it is ever him that ends up alone.Yet they both silently pray that day never comes.


	16. My Sunshine: Lion x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this one is sad. 
> 
> This one is based around a prompt I saw about the song "You are my Sunshine".

At first it didn’t seem like it would be a difficult mission. Simply get in, secure the biohazard container, take out the hostiles, and get out. But nobody was expecting the sheer number of men they had protecting the building. Bullets fly everywhere, explosions go off at a near constant rate all around, and there seems to be no sense of order to the chaos happening around them. It isn’t even possibly to count the deaths and injuries for either side of the fight because there is too much going on.

Y/n doesn’t even remember how it happened, but she ends up lying on the ground with a broken leg that leaves her unable to stand. Painfully she manages to drag herself out of the open to a secluded corner, hoping that it will prove a good hiding spot until one of her teammates can come to her rescue. Not that they will know to come looking for her. Earlier she had been knocked to the ground by an enemy, and her headset and radio were smashed as they struggled against each other. So she is unable to contact anyone. Not that she thinks there will be anyone that can come to save her anyways. It could be that everyone else is in a position very similar to hers.

Leaning back against a wall, Y/n tries to keep her leg immobilized as best as possible. While doing so, she doesn't realize that an enemy has spotted her, and she is completely defenseless as her rifle rests on the ground beside her. It is a rookie mistake. The kind that gets you or even others killed. A bullet hits the ground just inches away from her leg. Y/n knows this won't end well as she looks up to see several terrorists at the end of the corridor aiming down their sights at her. So she closes her eyes, not wanting to see the end. 

Several guns fire all at once, the sound echoing around the room. Yet Y/n never feels the biting pain of a bullet. Instead she hears something drop to ground with a heavy thud. Cracking one eye open, Y/n sees the two gunmen lying lifeless on the ground. However, the over six foot tall man standing only a few yards from her with his back towards her truly captures her attention. A whimper leaves her lips as she watches him fall to his knees, rifle dropping from his hands. One of the man’s hands goes to his abdomen.

“Olivier,” Y/n calls softly, voice dripping with worry as she shifts her body in attempt to get closer to him without moving.

Lion shoulders off his large backpack, letting it fall with a thud before he further lowers himself so that he can sit on the ground, legs spread out before him. Turning, he looks over at his lover with a pained smile. There is a large pool of blood across the glaring yellow material of his suit centered around his stomach. She can’t keep herself from letting out a gasp.

“No,” she doesn’t want to believe it. Despite the pain, she pulls herself across the floor to rest beside him, throwing her arms around him tightly. There are tears in her eyes. She knows what this means. “You can’t do this to me, Olivier. Why would you do that? Why would you risk your life like that?”

Even though it brings him more pain, Lion chuckles at her as if she asked the stupidest question he ever heard. “I thought that would be obvious mon amour,” he situates himself so that she can lie comfortably at his side. “I love you. I’d risk anything if it meant you were safe.”

“I’m sorry. I should have done better.” Shaking her head, tears rolling down in rivers over her cheeks, she rests her head against his shoulder. It shouldn’t have to end this way. Whimpers turn into sobs as Y/n tries to curl herself around Lion.

She is afraid to lose him. After all this time together she isn’t sure that she can survive being alone anymore. All the time spent in Lion’s apartment trying to help each other cope with the sins of their pasts would just be a waste. Trembling fingers grip at Lion’s suit, unwilling to let him go.

“Hey, shhh” Lion’s voice is still so soft and soothing as he shushes her, “it’s okay.” One of his hands moves to wipe away her tears, even though more simply take their place. “You’ll be okay mon cher.” He knows that he won’t make it. There is too much blood. If that doesn’t kill him, then he is sure infection will, being certain that some internals were ruptured.

“No, you can’t die on me like this!” Y/n is suddenly in a panic, desperately trying to staunch the blood flow with her hands as she breathes heavy. She won’t let him give up without a fight.

However, Lion moves slowly, grabbing both of her hands in one of his, looking into her eyes with such a peaceful smile. It takes a few seconds, but Y/n eventually understands. Lion has already accepted his fate, and he doesn’t want her to try and help. 

“Just breathe,” his voice is so calm, as if he doesn’t know that he is experiencing his last moments of this life. But he does know. In his last moments he wants nothing more than to comfort his lover.

Y/n shouldn’t fear his death. Lion knows that one day they will meet again in another life, in a better place that is unhindered by the pain of this world. Doing his best, he manages to sit himself up against a wall, pulling Y/n carefully into his lap. She looks so small and delicate in his arms. Numbness has spread up his limbs, making it difficult to move, but he does his best to hold her tightly against his chest. It feels like his touch is feather light, unable to actually keep her in place with his own strength, but Y/n holds herself in the position. 

When her tears still do not stop, Lion presses the lightest kiss against her temple as he parts his lips. “Tu es mon soleil, mon petit soleil,” he starts to sing softly, recalling the tune of a song she once sang to him. “Tu rends heureuse quand je suis triste.”

It doesn’t stop the tears, in fact it makes them come faster. Yet she presses her face against his chest and wraps her arm around his waist, holding him as tight as she can. It doesn’t hurt. He can’t really feel anything anymore, but he appreciates the gesture. Lion continues to sing, even when it begins to grow difficult to carry on the tune. He can feel his energy slowly drain away with each passing moment, but he stays strong for Y/n.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Y/n shifts a little in his arms before she begins to sing along with him, looking up to see the soft smile on his face. “You make me happy when skies are gray,” she continues to sing even after his eyes close and his own singing stops. “You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” As she finishes, she rests her head over his chest, sobbing as she listens to the silence.

Hours have likely passed by the time everything has calmed down, the mission over and the terrorists eliminated. Thatcher is the one to walk down the secluded corridor is search of the missing operators, spying their crumpled forms in the middle of the hall. It isn’t until he gets closer that he realizes what he is seeing. As much as he may have not liked Lion, it doesn’t keep him from feeling the pain of loss. The man was young. Too young to die like this. Y/n was too young to have to lose someone like that as well.

“Come on, Imma get you outta here,” Thatcher kneels down beside them, looking Y/n in the eyes, noting the dried tears along her cheeks. “We’ve got a medic on standby that can take care of that leg for ya.”

Gently, Thatcher has to untangle Y/n from Lion’s stiffened limbs in order to lift her off his body and hoist her up into his own arms. She makes a strangled moan of discomfort, but then presses a hand flat against the older man’s chest, asking him to wait.

“We can’t leave him here,” Y/n’s voice is dry and cracked, the words making her throat hurt just to say. But she won’t leave unless Lion goes too.

Thatcher has removed his mask, so Y/n can see the serious look in his eyes as he looks directly at her. “I’ll come back for him, I promise. First I need to get ya out of here though.” She gives a nod, resting her head against his shoulder. The look in his eyes told her that he would keep his word.

She has cried too much to have any tears left, but she watches as Lion’s crumpled form slowly fades from view as she is carried away. The pain in her chest is something she has never experienced before, and she wishes that it would simply go away. Why was life so cruel to take the life of a man she loved so dearly?

The funeral happens only a few days later. Everyone comes, including Doc, and even Claire and Lion’s son, Alexis. Y/n pays them no mind though. She sits beside Montagne during the ceremony, holding his hand tightly in both of hers, leaning her head against his shoulder for comfort as she tries to hold back tears. As things wrap up, and people prepare to depart, Montagne helps Y/n stand, seeing as her leg is wrapped in a cast. Softly she hums under her breath as she places a flower over Lion’s casket.  
“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,” she whispers as she runs her fingers along the wooden casket, Montagne standing a distance away to give her privacy in the moment. “Until we meet again, my sunshine.” Turning back, she reaches out a hand for Montagne to give her the crutches. Together they walk away with the comfort of knowing Lion is in a better place, and that he wouldn’t want them to go on suffering without him.


	17. Mute x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is feeling sick as they head back to headquarters after a long mission, and she doesn't want Mute finding out. Yet, he doesn't even have to ask to know she isn't feeling alright. Mute takes it upon himself to make sure she gets back to her room so she can feel better.

The winter air is frigid and crisp, biting at Y/n’s cheeks in a way that is just this side of painful. All she wants is to get to the helicopter as quickly as possible to escape the bone-chilling weather that can't be stopped by even two layers of coats. It doesn't help that she knows that she is running a fever. Even after being warned that they were being deployed somewhere far colder than Y/n was used to, she still had not properly prepared. 

Worse is the that fact Mute knew that she was going to get sick. Y/n’s crush, the love of her life, the unknown receptipant of her affections, realized she wasn’t properly prepared when they had arrived at the safe house and began to unpack their belongings. He worried about her, and thus offered to let her borrow the coat off his back on numerous different occasions. It looked so warm and inviting, lined with the softest fur she has ever seen, and she was sure that it would smell just like him. Nevertheless, she stubbornly insisted that she would be fine. He would need it just as much as she would. Even after he explained he didn’t want to see her get sick, she still politely declined. There was no way she would get sick on this mission. It was simply inconceivable. 

Yet here she is, a shivering, sniffling mess as she hobbles her way into the aircraft with her bags dragging behind her on the ground. Whenever she feels Mute’s eyes glancing her way she does her best to keep her symptoms in check, but it is an effort. She can’t let him know. While she didn’t think he was the type to rub it in when he was right, Y/n can’t help but feel slightly ashamed that she had paid no mind to his obvious concern earlier. If she had let him help her, she wouldn’t be feeling so crummy. 

“So, how are ya feeling?” Y/n has just collapsed into the first open seat she found when she hears the same British voice she often dreams about. Slowly turning her head, as to keep the world from spinning, she glances over to see Mute has taken the seat directly beside her. From the way his crystal clear eyes watch her in such a calculating way, she figures he probably already knows the answer. “Ya aren’t lookin’ too hot.”

“Thanks,” sarcasm is thick in her voice, which already sounds distorted due to her constant runny nose. “I love being told I look like garbage,” it sounds a bit harsher than she would like, but she blames it on the fact she is fighting just to keep herself upright. Luckily, it doesn’t phase him. The same cautiously concerned look graces his handsome features. “I… I’m feeling just fine, thank you for asking.” Quickly, she looks away, suddenly finding a spot on the opposite wall very interesting.

Mute is not convinced, but for the time being he decides not to press the issue. Obviously, she is sick. Even somebody less intelligent than him could figure that out. Yet all of them are dead tired, and he is sure that Y/n is feeling it a whole lot worse than the rest of them. Arguing will only put more stress on her already weakened body, so he figures it is best to let her rest as they return to the Rainbow Six headquarters. Which Y/n gladly does. The pounding in her head leaves her wanting nothing more than to be able to sleep forever, but she settles for resting her head back against the wall as she closes her eyes.  
Once he is sure that Y/n has completely fallen asleep, and that are no chances for her to wake up, he shrugs out of his jacket and drapes it carefully over top of her as a blanket. Although he will deny it if asked, he had wanted Y/n to wear his jacket for his own selfish reasons, wanting everyone to see her in what was obviously his coat. Maybe that way people would think that he and Y/n were together, despite the fact they weren’t, and wouldn’t try to pursue her. Mute can’t recall when his feelings towards Y/n developed into something more than just friends, but he knows that he couldn’t stand the thought of her being with another man. With a soft sigh, he leans back into his seat, thinking perhaps it will be the day he finally confesses his feelings towards the stunning woman resting only inches from his side.

Hours later, Y/n is nearly startled awake from her less than satisfactory nap as someone reaches out to gently touch her shoulders. Looking up with weary eyes, she sees that it is none other than Mute. There is an almost sheepish look on his face as he leans over towards her with outstretched arms. Y/n notices that Mute’s jacket is draped over her front, and subtly snuggles into the fabric, pulling it up to her nose to inhale his scent as he turns away for a moment.

“Hey,” she greets lazily with a long yawn. “When did we land?” Glancing around the aircraft, she realizes that they are the only ones still there, and that even her luggage has already been hauled away.

“About a half hour ago, give or take,” Mute hums as he turns back to her, smiling slightly, having seen the way she nuzzled against the fur lining of his coat. “Everyone has already unpacked everything, including your gear. Rook was kind enough to take your things to your room while I talked to Six. She has already been informed that you're feelin’ under the weather, so ya don’t need to report in to her.”

As much as she wants to argue and tell him that she is perfectly fine and capable of meeting with Six for a debrief, she finds herself lacking the energy. Maybe it is best that she admits that she is sick and allow Mute to help her. God knows she probably needs it. So Y/n lets out a sigh as she throws her arms out, wordlessly signiallying for Mute to help her up. Once she gets to her feet however, her knees wobble and give out beneath her. With a yelp, she expects to hit the floor. Instead, Mute swiftly catches her in his arms and swipes her up off her feet, carrying her bridal style towards the doors into the base.

“Hey, what do you…” Y/n’s protests die off in her throat as she realizes just how comfortable it is to be in his arms, his coat still pulled up over her shoulders. She can feel the chuckle he gives in response vibrate through his chest. Yawning, she closes her eyes as she rests her head on his shoulder, nose pressed against the skin of his neck, content to sleep that way. “Where are we going?”

“As much as I’d like to take ya to see Doc, I doubt you’d allow it,” he gives a slight huff, but there is amusement in his voice. “So I’m taking ya to your room. Doc gave me some medicine that should help.”  
It isn’t long before they have reached Y/n’s quarters, a small studio apartment that is just cozy enough to entertain two people at max. Mute manages to gracefully open the door with one hand without even jostling her in the slightest way, she didn’t even realize that he switched to carrying her with only one arm. If she wasn’t already attracted to him, the display of strength would surely change that.

Thankfully, the apartment is equipped with dimmer lights, so Mute only makes it bright enough to see as he walks around the room. Ever so gently, he lowers Y/n onto the bed. Lying flat on her back, she watches as he kneels down and begins working the laces of her boots. She feels a little guilty, seeing as she is no help as she just lies there. Pulling them, along with her socks off, he sets them on the floor before he stands up again. He maneuvers her with minimal effort so that she is lying underneath the covers rather than on top of them, and he even takes the time to tuck the blankets in around her.

Moving over towards the kitchen, he fills a glass with water and then takes it back to her bedside. “When ya wake up again, ya need to take two of these pills with a glass of water,” he instructs as he sets the glass and a prescription bottle onto the nightstand to her side. “I’ll come and check on ya again later,” Mute turns to leave, but a hand quickly wraps around his wrist, stopping him dead in his tracks. 

“Stay, please,” he expects that she is looking up at him with a signature puppy dog stare, but when he turns back to her, she is wearing a serious, almost desperate expression. “Please don’t go. I.. I don’t want to be alone.” There is a wavering quality to her voice, and he can feel the way her hand is trembling as she holds his wrist. He could easily break from her hold, but he doesn’t.

Glancing around her room, Mute debates whether or not it is a wise decision to stay with her or not, but ultimately his affections towards her make his mind for him. Removing his own boots, he sits down on the opposite side of the bed before reclining back against the headboard. He keeps himself to lying on top of the covers, not wanting to get too intimate with her in case it scares her away. Y/n has no reservations however, happily snuggling up against his side with the blankets between them as a barrier. 

“You’re very comfy,” she hums contently, nuzzling into the side of his chest, fingers slightly grabbing at the material of his t-shirt. Her eyes are closed, and despite how terrible she feels, there is a pleased smile lighting up her face.

“Yes, and you’re very endearing when you’re half asleep,” Mute chuckles softly, a soft rumble under Y/n’s head that she finds incredibly soothing. Y/n’s response is to hold him tighter, pressing herself against him as close as possible.

“I really like you, Mark,” she mumbles after a few moments, when she is in a state between a light sleep and being fully unconscious, not aware that she is speaking aloud rather than in her dream. “If I didn’t feel like crap, I’d be all over you right now.”  
Looking down at the smaller woman snuggled against his torso, he smiles, gently caressing her face as he realizes she is asleep. Of course, it is just his luck that she confesses her affections to him while sleeping. It is better than her not returning affections. If anything, it gives him the courage to make his own confession when she wakes up, when she is hopefully feeling better.

“Shh, go to sleep,” he whispers as he presses a light kiss against the crown of her head, arms wrapping protectively around her sleeping form. “For the record, I like ya too.” In her sleep, she gives a content hum, and he only smiles again. Closing his own eyes, Mute decides it would be best to also get some rest after such a tiring mission. He just hopes he gets through this whole ordeal without Y/n getting him sick.


	18. Doc x Fem!Reader

Daylight has not yet hit the windows of Y/n’s shared apartment, but she still begrudgingly forces her eyes open. As much as she doesn’t want to get up, she has to leave for a mission in the next few hours. Sleeping in with her arms wrapped tightly around her lover is simply not an option. On the other side of the bed lies what Y/n’s believes is the most beautiful man she has ever laid her eyes upon. Doc is spread out on his back, silky, slightly graying hair gently tousled as his head rests on the pillows. From the waist down, the soft grey sheets of their bed cover his naked body, hiding him from view. Even without the sunlight, Y/n can see the clear definition of the muscles across his chest and abdomen, highlighted by the soft lights within their apartment. She longs to spend her whole day tracing over the curves of each muscle, worshiping every part of his body.

In his sleep Doc looks so relaxed and at ease. Often the man works himself harder than he really needs to, and it leaves him feeling stressed and drained. It is such a contrasting sight to see him so lax and unburdened. This is one of Y/n’s favorite ways to see her lover. Perhaps one day she will be able to see him this way all the time. But that day will never come as long as they are still an active part of Rainbow Six. Yet it is a cause she will gladly sacrifice her own desires for. 

Carefully, she brushes a strand of hair from Doc’s face, continuing to admire his sleeping form when the movement does not wake him. Sometimes she wonders how she was able to catch such an amazing man as him. In her own opinion, she certainly does not deserve someone as good as him. But she certainly won’t throw away this gift. Y/n doesn’t know how long she lies there simply watching her lover, but eventually she lets out a sigh and rolls out of the bed. There a few loud creaks of her joints popping as she stretches out, the air feeling crisp and cool against her bare flesh. 

Dressing in silence, Y/n continually glances over her shoulder to see if Doc is going to wake up before she leaves. Usually he remembers when she is scheduled to leave for early missions, and he will wake up long enough to kiss her farewell as he tells her to be careful. It doesn’t seem that it will be the case this time though. It is supposed to be his day off, and they both had stayed up fairly late into the night. So she understands that perhaps he is too tired, and that he may have forgotten. She certainly isn’t going to disturb his sleep for something so trivial. He will still be here when she gets back, and she can have her kiss then. For now, she writes a quick note explaining where she would be and how much she loves him, then she places the note on the nightstand on his side of the bed. 

Before she grabs her bags and walks out the door, she leans over and places a kiss against his forehead, loving the way it makes him smile even in his sleep. “I’ll see you later, love.” Then she throw her bags over her shoulder and leaves the room without looking back.

Doc doesn't wake up until several hours later when it is nearly noon and sun is fully shining through the window into his room. He stretches with a long yawn, sitting up in the bed before he glances over to look for Y/n. Yet he is surprised that she isn’t there. Often she sleeps in longer than him when she can. Even her side of the bed is cold. So he knows that she has likely been gone for hours. That is when he notices the small piece of paper resting on his nightstand.

Carefully he reads each and every word, realizing that his lover has simply left for another mission. It surprises Doc slightly that he had not remembered, especially since he recalls the exact moment they discussed the mission. Doc blames it on the fact he was a bit distracted, eager to do something he has been waiting nearly a lifetime for. Opening the drawer to his nightstand, Doc pulls out a small velvet box that he holds delicately in his hands. 

In all his planning to make a perfect proposal to Y/n, he completely forgot that she wouldn’t even be there. At his age, Doc’s family already expected him to be married with his own family, and even his own practice. Yet he honestly never really expected that he would eventually marry. Working in the field as he did, constantly away from home and in dangerous conditions made it difficult to date, let alone find someone willing to put up with his frequent absence. Falling for Y/n had been a complete surprise to him. It never occurred to him that another operator would express an interest in him, and they would not feel the effect of his absence because they were also constantly away for their own missions. So after all these years, he was ready to hold onto something he never thought he would have. Chuckling to himself, Doc sets the ring box on his nightstand as he gets up so he can dress. Y/n will return in the morning, so he must simply wait.

Nothing eventful happens for Doc until much later in the day, just as he is preparing to head back to bed for the night. The phone on his desk begins to ring insistently until he walks over and answers it.

“This is Gustave, what do you need?” he answers almost a bit curt, feeling a bit too tired for unnecessary pleasantries. The sooner this is dealt with the sooner he can crawl into his bed.

“We’ve got a problem in the infirmary,” Doc recognizes the voice as one of the many staff the work in the medical office, but in his sleepy haze he can’t remember their name. “The team that left this morning came back early, but there were some injuries. There is an emergency, and we need you to come down and help us.” Suddenly he doesn’t feel so tired anymore.

Without answering, Doc hangs up the phone and practically sprints out of the apartment towards the infirmary. All he can think about is the possibility that Y/n has been seriously injured. He can’t lose her, especially not before he has had the chance to ask her to marry him. It would be too soon. Anytime would be too soon.

Rushing through the doors of the infirmary, he expects there to be large mass of people hustling about in a panic. Instead, there are a few medical personnel gathered around one bed while all the other beds are empty. Wasn’t this supposed to be an emergency? Approaching the bed, Doc painfully realizes it is his lover lying in the bed, propped up against the pillows with her eyes closed. For a moment, before he has the chance to even process any logical thoughts, he thinks perhaps they have already determined she is beyond saving and are doing their best to keep her comfortable.

“What is going on?” Doc throws on his gloves and finally moves to approach the bedside, surprised yet pleased to see when Y/n’s eyes open and she smiles up at him. 

“Hello, sweetie!” Y/n greets him somewhat enthusiastically when he steps up to the bedside. Being close up to her, he notices that it doesn’t appear she has any life threatening injuries, which only serves to confuse him further. 

“Sorry, we had to get you down here as soon as possible,” the same voice from the phone earlier comes from behind him. Turning, he sees a weary looking young woman standing a few feet away. “Your girlfriend here refused to let anyone else take care of her injuries, saying that nobody stitches her up quite as well as you do. We really just need her fixed up so we can get her out of here.”

This makes Doc chuckle softly, knowing fully well it is something that Y/n would say in a situation where she could do such without it causing any serious complications. He doesn’t even mind that he was interrupted to take care of her. Honestly, he feels better knowing that she prefers his care to that of others, because it lets him know he is doing his job right. 

Looking at her, Doc takes note of her injuries to assess what he can do for her. Blood dribbles down from both nostrils, pooling at her chin, and her left forearm is crudely wrapped in blood soaked bandages. Aside from that, Y/n appears to be in perfect health. With a softened smile, Doc dismisses the other medical staff, reassuring them he would deal with Y/n.

“Would you care to explain how this happened, mon cher?” Doc asks his lover as he pulls up a chair and cart with all his tools. Carefully, he pulls away at the fabric around her arm, revealing a rather long and deep gash along the length of her forearm. Although he is sure it feels unpleasant, despite how gentle he works, Y/n does not even flinch.

“Well, you see,” she begins with a hint of humor to her voice, seemingly unaffected by the pain, “I may have gotten up close and personal with a terrorist wielding a rather large knife. Lucky for me, I am a little more proficient with a knife than they were.” She sounds proud of herself, although he know that is merely her way of distracting herself as he moves to give her shot to numb the area around the wound. It was her least favorite part, so she often talked endlessly to keep herself from noticing the needle.

“I’m sorry, this will hurt a little,” Doc says, not giving her anytime to respond before he plunges the needle into her skin. Aside from slightly tensing up, she keeps herself rather composed, smiling at him when it is over. “As glad as I am that you were not seriously harmed, I would ask that you use a little more caution next time.”

“Of course, anything for you,” Y/n continues to smile, watching his face as he begins to stitch the wound closed. It intrigues her to see they way he seems so relaxed as he literally sews another person’s flesh together. 

If Doc’s gloved hands were not covered in Y/n’s blood he would love to hold her face in his hands and kiss her passionately. While he continues to close her wound, Doc can’t help but think about how scared he had been a few moments ago. He had been convinced that Y/n was either dead or dying, and his thoughts were about how he waited too long to ask for her hand in marriage. That is something he simply cannot allow. His thoughts wonder back to the ring box that rests in his pocket, having placed it there earlier in the day so he would not accidentally lose it. As Y/n continues to watch him with such an adoring smile as he works, he feels as if he would never have a better moment. Even though he had spent hours trying to come up with a wonderfully romantic way to propose, perhaps the best way was just to do it at a time where she understood how much he cares about her.

“There, how does that feel mon amour?” Doc has finished up the last of her stitches, moving to clean the area around the wound before he discards his soiled gloves to wrap her arm in fresh bandages. As he backs away from the bed to give her space, she moves herself to sit at the edge of the bed, legs dangling off. 

Moving her arm slightly Y/n tests how the bandages feel. “It feels fine, just as usual when you patch me up Gustave,” she leans forward and places a kiss against his cheek, making him smile brighter. “I’m sorry if I disturbed you or made you worried. I just really wanted to see you and felt better having you do my stitches.” There is a slightly guilty expression on her face as she thinks about how she possibly woke him up for such a silly reason.

“No, do not worry about it,” Doc stands up, caressing her face with one hand as he leans in to kiss her softly, his other hand sliding into the pocket of his pants. “Actually, it had me thinking about a few things,” he says as he pulls away, confusing Y/n as he slowly lowers himself to rest on one knee. “The thought of losing you made me realize I’ve perhaps waited too long to do this, but I would still like to try,” tears are gathering in Y/n’s eyes as she sees him bring the small box out before him. “Y/n, mon amour, would you marry me?”

Instead of a verbal answer, Y/n simply grabs her lover by the shoulders and pulls him back up to kiss her fiercely. There is so much emotion in the kiss, and Y/n’s tears are still sliding down her cheeks. When they pull away for air they are both wearing an expression of pure elation. 

“So, can I take that as a yes?” Doc asks hopefully with a soft chuckle, pulling the ring from the box, ready to slip it onto her finger.

Wiping her eyes with her right arm, she nods. “Of course,” her voice is thick with emotion, and the tears grow bigger as the ring slides onto her finger perfectly. “I love you so much, Gustave. Thank you.” Holding both her hands gently, Doc leans back in to kiss her again, realizing that it is their first kiss while being able to call her his fiancée.


	19. Blitz x Male!Reader

“Did anyone remember to bring the ammo?” Blitz loads his pistol, trying to keep the mood light as they approach the target building. Turning, he gives his lover, Y/n, a cheeky smile before pulling up his balaclava to cover his mouth.

It does nothing to settle Y/n’s nerves as he makes sure his own weapons are prepped. There is a strange feeling in his gut that he can’t even explain, but he feels that something is going to go wrong on their mission. It is a deep feeling that almost makes his muscles ache with some unknown pain. So no matter how hard Blitz may try, there is no way to comfort his lover as they set themselves up. All that Y/n can do is hope this feeling doesn’t have an affect on his performance. 

Grabbing his shield from his back, Blitz walks over to softly pat Y/n’s shoulder, pressing against his cheek in a pseudo kiss before he puts on his helmet. “Good luck,” and then he is pulling away and moving into position.

As usual, there are five of them to orchestrate this mission. Blitz and two others separate into one team that moves to breach and enter through the front of the building. Thus Y/n is left with a new recruit tagging along with him as he circles around the building to enter from the backside. Many times Y/n has accomplished this maneuver, but never with an operator that he hasn’t worked with before. Hopefully, the recruit is able to work quickly and efficiently, just as Y/n needs him to work. Otherwise, Y/n doesn’t know what will happen.

Getting inside the building unnoticed is the easy part, seeing as they hop through a window nobody has even bothered to barricade up. It leads into a small room that is completely empty. But Y/n hears voices and movement on the other side of the wall, and he knows that it isn’t the other half of their team. Being that it is a secure mission, they also do not need to be concerned with injuring any civilians possibly taken hostage.

“Okay, I’m going to shoot through that wall enough to make a hole,” Y/n pulls the recruit to the far side of the room, whispering the plan as to not alert anyone of their presence. “Then I’m going to pop a grenade through the hole. What you need to do is cover our backs and watch that doorway. We don’t want anyone sneaking up on us. Got it?” 

“Yes, I got it,” the recruit nods and moves to stand beside the door while Y/n aims back at the wall. Silently Y/n counts down from five with his fingers, signalling to him. When he reaches zero, Y/n opens fire.

When Y/n has made a big enough hole in the conjoined wall, he grabs a grenade from his belt and pops out the pin. Tossing it through the hole, he tries to get it to the center of the room so they aren’t hit with any of the shrapnel from their side of the wall. Screams are heard from the room, followed by a long silence. Peeking through the hole, Y/n makes sure that the room is clear so that they can safely breach and venture further into the building.

“The room is clear for entry,” Y/n calls over his shoulder as he turns to look back at the recruit, but he finds that he is no longer there. “Shit,” he curses as he goes to the doorway, peeking out before stepping out in search of his teammate. “Where did he go?”

Y/n stays calm as he walks down the hall, desperately looking for the recruit, because that is exactly what he is trained to do, stay calm in stressful situations. Yet it doesn’t stay that way. Suddenly there is an intense biting pain that rips through his calf and shoulder, sending him tumbling down in pain and his rifle skidding several feet across the hardwood floor. In all his years in the army and Rainbow Six, Y/n never has been shot. He isn’t prepared for the intense pain overwhelming his senses. Tears roll down his cheeks in heavy rivers and he can’t bite back the scream that rips through his body. Footsteps are fast approaching, but all Y/n can manage to do is turn himself to face his pursuer. A White Mask is slowly crouching in front of him, resting his gun across his knees. 

“I thought you Rainbow Six guys were supposed to be the toughest of the tough,” the masked man chuckles in a cruel tone, reaching out to prod at the bullet wound in Y/n’s leg. Sobbing, Y/n tries to not make it to obvious as one hand slips over his leg, trying to pull the small pistol from the holster on his thigh. “Well you sure don’t look very tough right now. I could only imagine what your teammates would be saying if they could see you like this.”

There is a scream, followed by a gunshot, and then silence. A single bullet rests directly between the masked man’s eyes as he drops against the floor. Y/n is silently crying as he drops his pistol against his thigh while he tries to curl himself up to be as small as possible. Everything hurts, but at least he is out of the immediate danger. Yet he won’t be able to defend himself from much else. He hopes that maybe the recruit will have heard his screams and will come back for him, but he doesn’t think it is very likely. So he continues to lie there in a growing puddle of blood as he waits for something to happen.

Minutes, or maybe only seconds pass before Y/n hears more footsteps approaching from the opposite end of the hallway. Lying down flat, he hopes that if he looks dead that they may simply ignore him and keep walking.

“Y/N?” Y/n recognizes the German accented voice of his lover calling out to him from across the hall, so he painfully lifts himself onto his elbows to see. Blitz is standing at the end of the hall with his shield in one hand and his pistol in the other. When they lock eyes, Blitz can read the pain in his lovers eyes. “Is it safe? I’m coming to get you, stay there!” He doesn’t even wait for Y/n to answer his question before he starts making his way down the hall.

Glancing over at the dead body on the ground beside him, Y/n realizes how close he had come to death, and it scares him. It makes him feel ashamed. But all he wants right now is for Blitz to hold him in his arms and tell him it will be alright. In record time Blitz is crouched beside his lover, his shield now resting on his back as he assesses his lover’s condition. The wounds aren’t really that bad, although the one in his leg tore through enough muscle that it is unlikely he can walk. Blitz also knows that this is the first time Y/n has ever been shot, so he knows that it can feel overwhelming. It doesn’t make him appear any weaker in his eyes, despite whatever Y/n may think.

“Let’s do something about that boo boo, ja?” Blitz tries to keep the mood light once again, but Y/n can hear the stress in his tone. Clearly, the German is worried about him. There will be no easy way to get Y/n out to safety unless the rest of the team can clear the building.

“It hurts… Elias, it hurts so much,” Y/n groans as Blitz presses against his wounds, doing his best to dress the wound with his limited knowledge of first aid. Doc will be able to fix him up properly later, but for now he should be alright. There really isn’t much concern about the dangers of his wounds, but rather if an enemy sneaks up on them while they are distracted and defenseless. 

Moving away, Blitz stands up and goes to take a step. But Y/n panics at the thought of being abandoned again and quickly grabs a fistful of his faded jeans. 

“Elias, please don’t leave me,” there is clear desperation in his voice. Blitz would never abandon his lover, and Y/n knows that, but in his shaken state he is in a mess of different emotions.

Crouching back down, Blitz places a reassuring hand on Y/n’s uninjured shoulder. “I will be right back, mein liebling. I’m just going to go grab your gun from over there, I promise.” He brushes a few strands of hair from Y/n’s face. Biting his lip, Y/n nods in understanding and watches as Blitz moves to grab the rifle that rests only a few feet away from them. When he returns, he gently cups his lover’s face in his hands. “I’m going to stay right here, okay? I will protect you.”

The words make Y/n’s heart flutter inside his chest, somehow always surprised with how dedicated his lover is to keeping him safe. To the point he would risk his own life. Blitz hunkers down in front of Y/n, ready to get between him and anyone that would even think about hurting his lover. Together, they wait until somebody else finds them later to tell them the building is clear and it should be safe to exit. Y/n feels some guilt, having provided little to no assistance on the mission, but Blitz sees the look on his face as he helps him out the building.

“Hey, I know what you are thinking. Stop it. You did nothing wrong, and you weren’t an inconvenience. This wasn’t even your fault,” Blitz is quick to reassure him as he pulls down his mask so that Y/n can see him smile. “Now let’s get you home so that I can show you just how much I love and appreciate you,” the German gives a playful wink that has them both laughing. 

Everyone is safe, the mission was successful, and the recruit that abandoned Y/n ends up being put on temporary leave, so Y/n feels that perhaps being shot was worth it. That means the lives of so many civilians will be saved, and that is enough to keep him satisfied.


	20. Kapkan x Fem!Reader

Steam is practically billowing from Kapkan’s ears as he angrily storms down one of the many hallways at Rainbow Six, Y/n swiftly on his tail. It takes nearly all of his strength to not whip around and clock her square in the face. It wouldn’t even matter that she is a girl. She frustrates him so much that it isn’t even funny. Somehow, she knows exactly how to get under his skin.

“Honestly, can you just fuck off already? I’ve had enough of your shit for one day, thank you very much,” he stops dead in his tracks and whirls around to stare her down when he hears that she has continued to follow him.

Y/n’s eyes are full of fury, and Kapkan swears he can see a vein pulsing angrily along her neck. It wouldn’t surprise him if he looked very similar in the moment.

“No, we are going to talk about this,” she nearly growls through gritted teeth, fists clenched so tight her knuckles turn white. 

Kapkan knows what she wants to talk about, seeing as he was the one to make a comment about it as he passed her in the rec room, starting this whole fiasco. But he doesn’t have the energy to argue with her anymore. All he wants is to go back to his room, take a hot shower, and then maybe sleep for three years.

“There is nothing more to talk about,” he wants to scream, but he keeps his voice level as his eyes droop slightly. Rubbing at his eyes does nothing to hide how exhausted he feels. “You chose to ignore my instructions on a mission, and thus put innocent lives at risk.”

“Because there was a quicker and easier way to do it!” Y/n doesn’t have the decency to control the volume of her voice as she shouts angrily. Everyone across the whole base can likely hear their argument. “Why does it even matter?”

“Because sometimes the easiest method isn’t always the best method.”

“The mission was a success, and nobody died.” she bites back fiercely, tone sharp and cutting. “I don’t see why this is such a big deal for you.”

Kapkan is done. He doesn’t want to hear any of it anymore. Heaving a sigh, he moves to turn and continue down the way he had been going. Yet Y/n quickly wraps a hand firmly around his upper arm, trying to keep him in place. It is a growing struggle to stay calm.

“Hey, I wasn’t finished yet,” she spits out as he continues to look down the hall. It is at the point he can’t even look at her without it pushing him to his limits. “You aren’t leaving until you explain why you feel you have this superiority over me. I don’t need you critiquing every single thing I do.”

Finally, he has completely had enough. All restraint is gone as Kapkan effortlessly pulls from Y/n’s grasp. Spinning around, he taps her directly in the nose with his fist, not with enough force to cause any real damage, but enough to stun her into stumbling to the floor. Before she can respond or even grasp what has happened, Kapkan disappears down the hall.

“If we’re lucky, maybe you won’t make it past the next mission,” she calls down the hall after him, not sure if he can hear at this point, but she doesn’t care. “I wouldn’t miss you. Nobody would.” As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she regrets them, but there is no going back. The damage is done. Y/n doesn’t know that Kapkan has paused just on the other side of the a wall to listen to her words. She doesn’t know how her words cut him deep like a knife.

Even after all the fights they have ever had with each other, Kapkan still cares greatly for Y/n, perhaps because his feelings towards her are more than that of friends and co-workers. Despite all the fiery tenacity she displays, Kapkan couldn’t help but be enthralled with her. So, while he did not analyze her every movement, he felt the need to watch out for her on missions. Of course he thought it best to point out her decisions that not only put herself at risk, but others as well. He just wants her to stay safe, because he cares about her. At one point he thought they were at least friends, despite how much they quarrel, because through it all they still enjoy spending time together. But maybe she does not feel the same. 

That night, as both operators lie in their beds, they can think of nothing else aside from that final interaction. It plagues their dreams. Y/n doesn’t know that Kapkan nearly cries as he stands under the stream of water in his shower, how he crumples to the ground as the water cascades down around him as he curls in on himself. Just as Kapkan doesn’t know how she drowns herself into the bottle of vodka he and Tachanka gave her on her birthday, trying to pretend those aren’t tears in her eyes. For Y/n can’t help but think about how it could possibly be the very last words she ever says to him. If he died on their next mission, she could never forgive herself. Yet, in the next coming days she can’t bring herself to go face him again. It seems they both make an effort to not cross paths until the day of their next mission together, two full weeks later.

While being briefed, they avoid meeting eyes, and don’t bother sharing words as they pass each other by. Not even once they are setting up to defend their objective do they say anything to each other. Each goes about their own business, setting up their own gadgets and equipment. Y/n soon regrets the silence.

Across the hallway, Y/n sees Kapkan trying to make his way back over to the objective room, where she patiently waits. But just as he takes another step, she watches his eyes go wide and his shoulders tense. In all the chaos, Y/n doesn’t clearly see what happens, but suddenly there is an explosion that fills the hall with smoke. When it clears, Kapkan is nowhere in sight.

“No, Maxim! Where are you Maxim?” she screams as she leaps from her spot, forgetting about whatever she may have been doing. 

Frantically, she pulls at pieces of the wall that now lay scattered across the floor, trying to search for him beneath the rubble. Yet she comes up empty. Once again, she cries over a man that she has done nothing but fight with. It feels like it is her fault. If she hadn’t said those awful words to him, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. She is almost too distraught to hear the soft sound of somebody coughing and shifting around from the far side of the hallway. Whipping around at a near inhuman speed, Y/n sees none other than Kapkan sitting up in a pile of rubble, trying to dust himself off with his hands. Rushing to his side, almost startling the man, she is quick to assess him for injures. Luckily, he has nothing other than a few scrapes and bruises.

“You scared the crap out of me, Maxim,” Y/n sighs, helping him as he struggles to stand, his legs fiercely protesting the movement. “Don’t do that again, please.” Kapkan gives her a strange look, but still accepts her help when she offers to support some of his weight.

“Why are you so concerned about me?” he finally asks after a moment as she drags him into the objective room. At this point the fighting has seemed to stop, and Y/n suspects the rest of the team will soon be joining them again. “You made it pretty clear the other day you wouldn’t care if I died.”

The words make Y/n freeze up and wince all at the same time. She had hoped he would let that conversation drop so she wouldn’t have to acknowledge her shame. Helping Kapkan sit down on a sturdy looking crate, Y/n glances away with a sigh. It is now or never.

“I lied,” she begins softly, wanting to meet his gaze, but afraid to lose her courage. “I would miss you more than anything in this world.” A few tears trickle down her cheek, but she hastily wipes them away, finally turning back to him. To her surprise, Kapkan wears a soft, happy smile. “Even with how much we butt heads, I can’t help but be in love with you. I’m sorry.”

“Come here,” Kapkan opens his arms and motions her over, wrapping them snug around her as she settles against his chest. “There is nothing to be sorry for,” Y/n is surprised when she feels him press a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you as well, любимая. We can make this work, but we have to be more open with each other, willing to talk things out rather than yell at each other. Are you willing?”

More tears spring to her eyes, but this time because she is happy. “Yes, of course. I’m sorry if I hurt you,” she keeps herself pressed against the hard muscles of his chest, happy that she doesn’t feel such an immense weight pressing down on her shoulders anymore.

As the rest of the team filters back into the room, the two operators are still locked in a sweet embrace. Tachanka can’t help but smile as he sees them, happy to see that they finally have gotten up the courage to express their true feelings for each other. Maybe now Kapkan will stop whining about her and his feelings towards her all the time when they drink together.


	21. Mira x Male!Reader

Nothing seems to be going right, no matter how hard Mira may try. Things are already stressful at the base, nearly everyone is running around trying to fill out their paperwork and making reports while Mira busies herself about trying to improve Blackbeard’s rifle shield. But it doesn’t help that on top of all her work she is still fuming from another recent altercation with Ash. It continues to grow difficult to keep herself focused as her mind replays ever detail of the argument between the two women.

“Mierda!” Mira curses as accidentally pinches herself with one of her tools, distracted with her own inner thoughts. Dropping everything, he places her injured finger against her lips, trying to soothe the pain.

Further aggravated, she pushes all her tools aside, deciding that it is best to be finished with her projects for the day. Trying to do anymore would likely just lead to more injuries, possibly some that were more severe than a bit of bruising and soreness. Wiping the grease and grime from her hands with a rag she gets up from her station and leaves the workshop. There is a stiffness in her shoulders as she stomps down the hallway towards her own quarters, intent on taking a relaxing shower and maybe having a nice dinner.

Several people try to stop and chat with her along that way to her room, but Mira brushes them off and keeps going. Even passes Jackal by without a word when he waves at her from across the hall. Although he doesn’t take offense. He has worked with her enough to know how she is when in one of her moods. Usually, it is best to leave it to Mira’s boyfriend, Y/n, to get her calmed down and back to her usual self. So Jackal sighs and continues down the hall as Mira disappears from sight.

Pushing open the door to her apartment, Mira doesn’t even question the fact that her door is unlocked, far too tired to notice. Going to the kitchen sink to wash her hands, she is completely oblivious to the man slowly creeping up on her from behind. A hand is lightly placed on her shoulder.

“Guess wha…” the man doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before an elbow is shoved into his ribs, sending him stumbling a few feet backwards. Mira whirls around, ready to punch whoever thought it would be a great idea to break into her quarters. Yet all she sees is her boyfriend, Y/n holding an arm around his ribs while wearing a sheepish expression.

“What are you doing, Y/n? You scared me,” Mira tries to keep the harsh note out of her voice, not wanting him to think she is unhappy with him. While she may be in a bad mood, she doesn’t want it to ruin the mood of her lover. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

Y/n can see the frustration Mira is feeling clearly in all her features, being able to read her like an open book. It helps that he also heard about her altercation with Ash earlier while chatting with Thermite in the gym. Arguing with other woman always left Mira in a sour mood that could often last for hours. It also left her distracted, meaning she likely forgot the importance of this particular night. Good news though, Y/n knows exactly how to improve his lover’s mood while also giving her a little reminder.

“I’m sorry, Elena,” Y/n straightens up, brushing off the slight ache still in his ribs. It wasn’t the first time he has been on the receiving end of one of her swings, having sparred together many times during training, so he knows it may be a long while before the soreness fades away. “I just assumed you knew that I was here. I did leave the door unlocked after all, and my shoes and coat are still in the entryway.”

Glancing back over, sure enough Mira sees his shoes resting on the floor beside the door and his coat hanging on the rack along the wall. If she wasn’t so frustrated, she likely would have noticed. But she didn’t. Now she feels like a bit of a fool.

“I’m sorry, mi amor,” Mira begins as she steps towards him, placing a kiss to his cheek in hopes to make up for hitting him. He accepts the kiss before he moves over to her kitchen, working to keep something hidden from her gaze. “Why are you in my quarters today anyways? I wasn’t aware that it was a date night.”

A chuckle comes from Y/n as he moves to set the table, even going as far to place a candle in the center. It seems a little over the top, and Mira tries to think of a reason for him to go to such troubles. Maybe she is forgetting something.

“Did you forget, sweetheart?” Y/n isn’t bothered by the fact she didn’t remember. Their lives are hectic enough. Sometimes even he would forget important dates. “It’s our anniversary. I wanted to do something nice for you, so while you were in the workshop I prepared your favorite meal.” That is when he reveals the dish of salmorejo that he has been trying to keep hidden from her.

A range of different emotions cross over her features, although the rage and frustration instantly drain away as she realizes the sweet action her lover has done just for her. Yet she feels guilty that she had forgotten something so important to them. She didn’t even remember to buy him a gift. Y/n sees this in her eyes, and quickly moves to sweep her into his arms, throwing on a charming smile.

“I know that look,” he says as he returns the favor by kissing her cheek. “Don’t worry about it, love. We both live rather busy and stressful lives, so it can’t be expected we will both with remember every significant date. I also know that today has been extra trying. I heard about the argument you had with Ash earlier. None of that matters right now though. All that matters right now is that we are together and that I love you so so much.” Then he kisses her lips briefly and softly, leaving her almost breathless. Sometimes Mira wonders how she was able to find a lover as sweet and caring as him. She doesn’t feel that she desires it.

“Thank you, Y/n,” she smiles, caressing his jaw lightly. “You are so sweet to me. I love you too. More than anything else.” Mira glances over at the table he has set behind them, admiring how he even has used a tablecloth that is her favorite color. “I’m sorry I forgot our anniversary.”

“No, it is okay,” Y/n adjusts her in his arms, escorting her to sit at the small table. Then he proceeds to serve each of them their meals before he sits down across from her. “Let’s just enjoy our dinner together, and then maybe we can go relax together and watch a movie or something.”

“I think I know an or something we can do after,” Mira gives him a seductive wink before eating a spoonful of soup. “I’ve got to reward you somehow for this delicious meal.” Y/n gives a smile, feeling excited for what may come later in the night.


	22. Jäger x Fem!Reader

Stars paint the night sky as Jäger walks through the double doors of the Rainbow Six base, having just returned from a mission and feeling ready to relax in their lounge with his lover. Two weeks have passed since the last time he saw Y/n, and he can’t wait to see her beautiful face again. Sometimes the thought of her face is the only thing that gets him through the day when he has to be away on missions. Walking towards the lounge, Jäger stops when he sees Y/n already sitting at the counter. But there is somebody with her. Bandit rests on the stool to Y/n’s left, sipping on a beer as she laughs and even leans against his shoulder. Jealousy suddenly consumes him, to the point that he can’t even stand the thought of being in the same room with them. So, without a word, Jäger stomps back down the hall towards the apartment he shares with Y/n.

Heavy footsteps in the hall behind her catches Y/n’s attention, and she turns around just in time to see her boyfriend angrily storming away. “Hey, where is Marius going? When did he get back?” Y/n turns to face Bandit, shifting uncomfortably in her seat she as fights the urge to chase after him. She doesn’t want to be rude and abandon her friend without a proper goodbye though.

Bandit spares a glance over his shoulder, looking at the spot Jäger once stood. “Marius is a fool,” the older German lets out a sigh, although it clearly holds a hint of humor and amusement. “Always has been the jealous type. You better go set him straight before he does anything stupid.”

Instantly Y/n understands her lover’s sudden departure. Jäger must have seen her having a good time with one of his teammates and probably thought they were flirting, that she had found somebody to replace him during his absence. As much as Y/n adores Bandit, she doesn’t believe she could ever see herself in a relationship with him. Especially when her feelings for Jäger are so strong. Never in a million years would she leave him for someone else.

“Right, thanks Dom,” Y/n smiles as she leans over and gives him a brief side hug before pushing off her stool and heading towards the door. “I’ll catch you later!”

Bandit turns back towards his drink, giving a small wave over his shoulder without looking, but there is a small smile on his face. Y/n is a good woman, and Jäger should feel damn lucky to have her. He is right to feel jealous. If he thought he had a chance he would have zero reservations about she trying to put the moves on Y/n. But he could tell from the way her eyes light up whenever talks about him, that nobody would ever be a match compared to Jäger. The lucky bastard.

When Y/n opens the door to the apartment she shares with Jäger, she finds him already there, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. No matter how she tries to catch his gaze, the German won’t look at her.

“Hey,” she starts with a lame tone but a soft smile as she closes the door. He doesn’t say anything in return, even as she moves across the floor and sits on the couch beside him.

For a moment she is feeling uncertain, afraid what may happen is she tries to push him past his comfort zone. Ultimately she decides to slide closer, reaching out a hand to rub at the back of his neck to soothe away the tension. It is something she does every time he returns from a mission. Jäger doesn’t push her away. Actually, he allows himself to relax and loosen up under her touch, dropping his arms to rest in his lap.

“Talk to me, love,” Y/n gently encourages as she moves even closer, hands moving lower to massage his shoulder once he shifts forward to allow it. “I saw you walk off when I was in the lounge with Dominic. You know that he and I are just friends, right? I would never even think about being unfaithful, especially not with him.”

Letting out a long weary sigh, Jäger grabs both of Y/n’s hands and pulls them down to rest in his lap. After a moment he decides even that isn’t enough. So he throws his arms around her and nearly pulls her onto his lap as she is pressed tightly against him.

“I’m sorry,” Jäger looks at her, biting at his lower lip. “I should know better than to think you would do something like that to me. Yet I saw you laughing with Dom and I just snapped. Just, I know how he can be,” he pauses for a moment, looking around the room once again to collect himself. “I am better at understanding machines than I am at understanding people and social situations,” it isn’t meant to be an excuse for his behavior, but rather just a statement to keep himself on track. “Being without you for so long, I suppose I just felt jealous that one of my very own teammates was able to be here for you and keep you happy while I was not.”

Y/n stays silent as Jäger adjusts her in his arms, pulling her further into his lap, tucking her head to rest under his chin after placing a soft kiss to her hair. With a soft and happy sigh, she nuzzles into his chest.

“I am sorry for being an idiot. I’ll try not to let it happen again,” Jäger rubs a soothing hand up and down her back, his voice a soft and pleasant hum. “You deserve better.”

“It is alright, Marius,” Y/n lightly taps a rhythm against his chest with her fingers, tilting her head back until they can look each other in the face. “I understand and I am not upset with you. We both love each other, and I won’t let anyone else come between us. Next time though, perhaps talk to me first before storming away, yeah?”

Chuckling softly, Jäger gives a nod. Kissing her, he stands up with her held in his arms as he moves them across the apartment to rest in their bed for a proper cuddling session. It is exactly what he needs.


	23. Glaz x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I just really love Glaz

Walking briskly through the door of the cozy four bedroom house he shares with his lover, and hopefully future wife, Glaz carries his bag of gear in one arm and a small bag of groceries in the other. Y/n had politely asked him to pick up a few things from the store when he had called her earlier to inform her that he was going to be home in just a few short hours. Well... more like she did it as polite as she possibly could for a woman that is three months pregnant and forced to be home alone. 

With raging hormones, near constant cravings for strange foods, and almost daily bouts of morning sickness that would last throughout the day, Glaz feels that he can understand and accept any possible irritability from her. Some of it, he actually feels he may deserve. Ever since the announcement of the pregnancy, it seems that he keeps being sent away on mission after mission. Only a few days pass at home before he is being called out once again. It isn’t his fault, and he is sure that Y/n likely doesn’t harbor any ill thoughts towards him. Still, he can’t help but feel like a failure as both a partner and father already. Especially since Y/n didn’t create the baby all on her own. How is he supposed to be a good father if he is never around?

Luckily, after the last mission he just completed, Six made a promise to try and pass off any missions for him to the other operators so that he could spend some time with his expecting girlfriend. She could only guarantee a month or two at best. It isn’t much, but it is better than nothing. Already it is more time than Glaz has been able to spend with Y/n in the last four months. Once the baby is born, he can take an extended vacation to be with his child and girlfriend, but until that point it is unclear how much time he will have.

“Моя любовь, I’m home!” the sniper calls as he manages to open the door despite both arms being full. First he drops his bag of gear into the closet before he carries the groceries into the kitchen, setting the bag on top of the counter.

“Can you bring me the chocolate? Oh please tell me you didn’t forget to grab the chocolate,” Glaz hears Y/n call from the living room, so he grabs the specially selected chocolate bar and heads towards the source of her voice.

Lying on her back, Y/n rests on top of the couch with the hand knitted blanket his mother made for her when she got news of the baby. His mother has already done so much for the couple. Since Mrs. Glazkov does not work, Glaz often asks her to come stay with Y/n while he is away on missions, at least for the first few weeks. It keeps Y/n from feeling lonely, as well as gives her the opportunity to ask advice from someone that has already had children, and his mother enjoys being able to fret over her unborn grandchild and future daughter in law. Every chance she gives, Glaz’s mother chides him for not having already married her. Most of all though, it reassures Glaz that nothing is going to happen to Y/n while he is gone. It makes him believe everything will be alright, and thus keeping him from being distracted on the field. That is a risk he can’t take, especially now that he is going to be a parent.

“Yes, моя любовь, and it is dark chocolate just as you asked for,” the Russian sniper approaches the couch, heart fluttering at the way her face lights up upon seeing him. 

Somehow her beauty still manages to surprise him, robbing him of breath when he sees her. Even now, with the ever of slightest bulge to her belly, Glaz swears that she is still the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth. 

“Well come on over, don’t just keep standing there and staring at me,” Y/n teases as she shifts on the couch in order to make room for him. “I promise I won’t bite. Not feeling that frisky yet,” she gives a playful wink as she pats the cushion in invitation.

With a reserved chuckle, Glaz saunters over to the couch and drops into the seat with as much grace as he can for being so tired. Settling into the plush cushion, he allows Y/n to lie back over his legs, head resting in his lap. As soon as Glaz places the wrapped chocolate into her grasp she is greedily tearing into the packaging so fast he isn’t sure he even caught the movement. It is almost scary to watch. 

“Would you like a bite?” Y/n asks after taking several bites from her chocolate, some having melted and smeared across her lower lip. She quickly swipes it away with her tongue. The candy bar is raised up towards his face so it hangs just under his nose.

“Ah, no thank you dear,” Glaz smiles, carefully lowering her hand with the chocolate as he hopes he hasn’t offended her. Last time he was home he refused to try some weird concoction of food she made, and it set her into hysterical tears. He doesn't want a repeat of that evening. “I do have some good news though.”

Y/n doesn’t seem ready to burst into tears as she brings the rich chocolate back to her mouth, nibbling along the corners. Curious eyes stay locked looking up at him, waiting for him to make his grand announcement. Although, it can’t be nearly as exciting as the news she dropped on him three months ago.

“Six made some arrangements with the mission scheduling. For the next month or two I should be able to stay here with you. No being called away on a mission at a moment’s notice. I can finally be here with you and our little miracle,” there is such a pure look of fondness in his twinkling eyes as one of his hands moves to caress the growing mound of her stomach.

Glaz desperately wants nothing more than to be both a good and loving partner to Y/n, but also a good father to their unborn child. Yet he is constantly crushed buy the deep seeded fear his constant absence will prove to have too negative of an impact on their relationships. 

“I know it isn’t much, but it is all I can promise right now,” an almost sad smile begins to form on his usually peaceful face. So Y/n quickly reaches up to cup his face in her hands, forcing him to look down at her.  
“It is enough, Timur,” her words are firm as she reaches up to peck him lightly on the tip of his nose, happy that he washed away his face paint before coming home. While paint was sometimes fun in the bedroom, she really did not enjoy it getting into her mouth that often. “Don’t you ever doubt that you are enough for both of us. I understand what your job is like. Sure, it may be hard when you are gone, but I know that you are out there doing good. I can’t be mad at you for that, and neither will our child. We both will always be here for you when you return.”

A few tears escape and roll down Glaz’s cheeks, but Y/n swiftly brushes them away with her thumbs. Rapidly she presses butterfly kisses all over his face until he can do nothing other than laugh as he wraps his arms around her and attempts to pull her away. The way she looks at him suddenly leaves him with zero doubts. Maybe he is a fool for even thinking it would be any other way.

“You know, since you should be here for at least a month or two you might be able to come with me to my next appointment,” Y/n hums as Glaz moves them so they both lie on the couch, her resting back against his chest between his spread legs. “The doctor says it might be possible to determine the gender at that point.”

“I still haven’t seen what they look like. I’ve been gone too much,” Glaz murmurs, tears completely forgotten as he strokes her hair with one hand, caressing her stomach with the other. “I love you both so much. Вы оба - искра в моей жизни.”


	24. Jackal x Male!Reader

The hour is late as Y/n navigates down the many hallways and corridors of the extensive Rainbow Six headquarters, on the hunt for a very particular man. No doubt, Jackal, the man in question is cooped up in either an office or one of the many workshops. Most likely he also has the intent to work solidly through the whole night. Every night Jackal comes to their room and lies there in bed with him, but Y/n knows that Jackal leaves once he thinks he has fallen asleep. All this lack of sleep has taken an obvious toll on the man. No matter how much coffee he drinks, the dark bags under his eyes are clearly visible. Sometimes it even shows as he stumbles or gets distracted while trying to finish something, arguing that he just needs to sit down for a minute when someone suggests that he may need some rest. 

Yet it isn’t just Jackal’s health and well being that has taken such a blow. Y/n can hardly remember the last time they were even remotely intimate with each other. It seems as if it has been months since Jackal has so much as even brushed up against his hand. 

He isn’t sure how much longer their relationship can withstand if something doesn’t change. But Y/n is fully intent on making that change happen. If things go according to plan, he will have Jackal happily back in his arms and bed that night, leaving him too exhausted for anything else but sleep.

As expected, Y/n finds Jackal sitting in one of the back offices of the building, nose buried into a stack of files and paperwork. For a moment Y/n simply admires how beautiful his lover looks, even when weathered down from chronic insomnia. Even at the age of fifty, he still looks so young and beautiful, unaffected by the hands of time. But that isn’t why Y/n feels so privileged to call him his lover. They both have their faults, whether they be physical or mental in nature, but they compliment each other in a way that makes them both stronger. That is what makes their relationship work. It isn’t just about finding pleasure in one another, but also finding ways to better themselves. Sometimes it just takes a little push to remind each other, and so that is what Y/n wants to do for Jackal.

“How’s it going, Ryad?” Y/n asks with a soft murmur, stepping into the room and moving to stand directly behind his lover.

“Evening, Y/n,” Jackal hums pleasantly, followed by a stifled yawn as he briefly glances over his shoulder. “I’m just finishing up some paperwork here. There is no need to wait up for me, I’ll come join you in our room once I’ve finished.”

Jackal turns back to look down at his stack of papers, but Y/n isn’t just going to let that slide this time. Leaning over the back of the chair, Y/n buries his nose into the crook of Jackal’s neck, nuzzling against him as he throws his arms around his broad shoulders.

“I’ve missed you, Ryad,” Y/n gives a soft sigh before pressing a kiss along his lover’s neck. “You are here, yet at the same time you are not. I know that you leave at night when you think that I’m asleep,” his voice is soothing, not trying to make this a guilt trip, but wanting the other man to know he saw what was going on. “It has been so long since I’ve been able to touch you, to feel you. I just want to be with you again.”

There is a long sad sigh from Jackal before he leans back from the desk and further into his lover, hands moving up to cup the back of his head and arms. “Lo siento mi amor. Yo también te extraño,” his voice sounds on the border of being in sorrow.

A light tap against Y/n’s arm lets him know to let go and back up, allowing Jackal to push away from his chair and stand up. Then Y/n is suddenly pulled into a tight embrace that nearly knocks the wind right out of him. Long arms keep him tightly crushed against Jackal’s chest. Yet Y/n wouldn’t have it any other way. One hand strokes that back of Y/n’s hair, the other firmly clutching a fistful of his shirt, almost as if Jackal is afraid that Y/n will disappear. 

“I’m sorry that I have neglected you, I promise I will try to do better,” Jackal’s voice is thick in accent and with emotion, eyes full of both love and exhaustion. It seems all these nights without sleep are finally catching up to him. “I don’t ever want you to doubt my love for you.”

Leaning into each other, they kiss each other gently, hands moving to lightly cup each other’s cheeks, caressing each other. It almost feels euphoric, to be able to touch each other again after so long. While they still saw each other every day, it isn’t the same as being able to be physically affectionate every day. They have been together, but not actually with each other in the way they usually were.

After a few moments, Y/n pulls back to look into Jackal’s eyes with a heart warming smile on his face. “I know that you love me, Ryad. I would never doubt that. But I want you to know that I also love you just as much. You need to know that it hurts me to see you treat yourself this way though,” Y/n keeps a hand cupped along Jackal’s jaw, gazing at him with admiration. “I just want to help you in whatever way that I can.”

There is another look in Y/n’s eyes that gives Jackal pause. If he is not mistaken, it is a look of lust, and that catches his interest and fills him with amusement.

“Oh, and what exactly is this plan of yours? How do you plan to help me sleep?” Jackal asks in a curious and teasing tone.

Y/n doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to slide one hand down along Jackal’s body, caressing over his hip before reaching further down and around to give a light squeeze to his butt. Keeping his hand there, he uses his grip on his cheek to hitch his hips closer until they are completely flush together. Already, Jackal can feel his lover slightly hardening in the confines of his jeans.

“I see,” Jackal laughs, although he can’t deny that he is also feeling the beginning traces of arousal. He can’t help it, having been without an intimate touch in so long. “And what do you think that will accomplish mi amor?”

This makes Y/n laugh as well, but it sounds so confident. “Oh trust me, Ryad. I am going to make sure you are so exhausted by the end of tonight that you will have no choice but to sleep through the whole night. If you are willing that is,” Y/n grins as he rocks his hips against his lover, but he makes sure he knows that he is not obligated to indulge in his wishes.

“I am more than willing.”

Lips press back together for another searing kiss before Y/n takes Jackal by the hand and leads him back down the hall towards their bedroom. Y/n will be sure to remind Jackal just how good it is to stay in bed through the whole night.


	25. Smoke x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't his birthday yet, but I wanted to make sure I had time to finish one for him and one for Kapkan.

Ten o’clock is what the red digital numbers above the oven read as Y/n slides another tray of unbaked cookies inside, adjusting the timer to her left once more. Is it going to be enough time? Once the clock strikes midnight it will officially be her lover’s birthday. Just a few short hours and Smoke will be celebrating his thirty-seventh birthday, or at least once he returns home. Reports said that Smoke and his team were expected to come in sometime during the late night or early morning. Y/n just hopes that she has time to finish all her baking before he finally does get home. It is supposed to be a surprise. Cookies, specifically his favorite kind, are just to be one small part of the birthday gifts she has acquired for him. 

There is also a cake to be decorated as well. Which reminds Y/n she still has the layers of cake chilling in the freezer. Between batches of cookies, she had just enough time to mix up some homemade frosting. Enough time has also likely passed that the spongy cake has probably firmed up, at least enough to assemble the two layer cake. While she certainly wouldn’t consider herself the best baker around, Y/n still wants to put the effort in to make his cake.

With as much as Y/n loves Smoke, she wants it to show in the things she does for him, especially on such an important day. So even if it takes all night, she will sit there with piping bag in hand until that cake is as perfect as she can make it.

Buzzing of the little timer on the counter fills the room as Y/n finishes placing the last few touches on the cake sitting on the island countertop. The last of the cookies come out of the oven, quickly transferred to a wire rack to cool. Everything is finished and ready. White buttercream covers the expanse of the cake, a soft blue piped border around the top and bottom, and brighter blue roses with small little green leaves adorning the top. ‘Happy birthday, James’ is also written along the top in the best damn lettering Y/n thinks she has ever done. It seems that she has finished just in time too, because suddenly the door to their cozy townhouse is pushed open.

“Bloody door knob keeps gettin’ stuck,” she hears his signature gravelly voice grumbling from the entryway, followed by the jingling of keys as he shuts the door behind him and sets them in the bowl by the stairs. Smoke must notice that lights are on and assumes that Y/n is still awake because he calls out, “Y/n, you still up love?”

Glancing over her shoulder at the clock once more, Y/n sees that it has already passed midnight. It is, and has been for the last ten minutes, Smoke’s birthday. So she decides that it is acceptable to see his cake and other goodies, although he will have to wait until the evening to have any of the cake.

“Yes, I’m in the kitchen!” Y/n calls loud enough so that the Brit can hear her, but not enough to wake the neighbors. Last thing she needs is an old lady pounding on her door in the morning to complain about them making too much noise.

“Well what are ya doin’ in the kitchen this late? You should be in bed already,” she can tell he is getting closer by the way his voice gets faintly louder. 

A few seconds pass before he is leaning on the frame between the hall and kitchen. While he is still dressed in his gear, his gas mask and cowl have been removed to reveal his handsome face. Exhaustion is clear across his features by the way his eyes slightly droop and how he can manage little more than a half smile as he sees her standing there. Roaming eyes travel up her body before bouncing around the kitchen, a slight glint lighting up in his eyes as he spots the goodies spread throughout the kitchen.

“What’s all this?” Stepping further into the kitchen, Smoke reaches a cautious hand out towards a plate of cookies, eyeing Y/n in a clear request for permission. That grin on his face widens a little when she nods and he quickly grabs a handful of the delicious baked goods. His gaze hasn’t traveled to the cake yet, and Y/n wonders if he has forgotten his own birthday.

Y/n moves around the counter to be on the same side as him, gliding over to stand at his side and placing a kiss at the corner of his lips as he finishes taking a rather large bite out of one cookie. The way he ever so slightly leans into the kiss makes her heart swell with love. Even more so when he turns at the last second before she pulls away to place a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Did you forget? It is your birthday today,” Y/n softly reminds him as he shuffles around until he has one arm comfortably wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his side. “I even made you a cake,” she gestures towards the plate resting on the small island. “I know it isn’t the prettiest thing ever, but I hope you’ll still like it.”

Shoving a whole cookie into his mouth at once, Smoke shuffles over to glance at the cake, taking Y/n with him when he refuses to release her. Looking over the dessert he can tell that his lover put a lot of time and effort into making it for him. In the end, that is all that really matters. That isn’t to say the cake isn't beautiful, because Smoke definitely thinks it is. But she could have made it look like a lumpy sack of potatoes and he still would have loved it, if only because she made it for him.

“I guess being busy on that mission like I was, it spaced my mind that my birthday was coming up,” Smoke hums softly, setting down his last cookie on the counter as he turns to wrap Y/n fully in his arms. “Thanks for remembering doll, ya take real good care of me,” he places a kiss against her forehead. “And the cake looks lovely, no matter what ya say.”

Leaning together, they share a soft kiss as Smoke plants his hands firmly on her waist, Y/n wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. It isn’t the type of kiss that makes fireworks go off, but rather the kind that makes you melt. Soft and sweet so that you can feel the love behind it. When they break for air, Smoke rests his forehead against hers and closes his eyes. It seems that the man is fighting off sleep the longer they stand there.

“Come on, James,” Y/n brushes a hand along his cheek until his eyes flutter back open. His eyes clearly portray how tired he truly feels. “Let’s get you up to bed birthday boy. There will be plenty of time in the morning to enjoy all these cookies and cake...plus a few other surprises I have for you.”

“As long as I get a proper birthday shag, I’ll be a happy bastard,” Smoke yawns as he lets Y/n lead him up the stairs to their bedroom. She laughs at his remark, but doesn’t mention the fact she has a little something hidden away in the closet just for such a reason. He’ll get that surprise when he wakes up though.


	26. Kapkan x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't any good. I was rushing to get this and the previous one done in time, while also being busy with work. I also wanted them both to have an ending set up to possibly have a NSFW part two....

Shivering near violently Y/n sits on a log beside the campfire with Kapkan’s far larger coat wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Even with the warmth of the plush lining brushing up against her cheeks, it isn’t enough to keep her teeth from chattering. Why did she agree to come camping out into the harsh Russian wilderness in the first place? That’s right, because it just so happens that it is a birthday trip for a certain Russian that she also happens to love. Kapkan had expressed such excitement at the idea of taking her camping. So who was she to refuse him? Especially when that is all that he had asked for as a gift. It is his birthday after all. 

Camping even sounded fun at first, until Kapkan mentioned he wanted to camp somewhere in his home country. Y/n has heard all the stories about how cold it could be, especially at night, yet nothing truly prepared her for the harsh reality of it.

From the corner of her eye, she watches her lover as he splits more wood for the fire. It is mesmerizing to watch the strong muscles in his arms twitch and flex as he swings the axe down again and again. Somehow, he looks so pleasantly warm in just a simple, thin sweater and long sleeved undershirt, while Y/n is left feeling like a popsicle under the protection of several comically bulky layers of clothing. She looks like a child wearing a hand-me-down coat from an older sibling, like she just hasn’t grown into it yet.

As Kapkan goes to place another log on the fire, he notices how pitifully cold his young lover looks. Beneath even the thick warmth he knows his coat brings, and the heat of the fire blazing at her feet, she still is shaking like a leaf. It brings a small smile to his face. Even though she knew she would likely be miserably cold once night fell, she still readily agreed to go with him. 

“Come on, моя любовь. You are cold, let’s get you into bed,” Kapkan is then crouching down beside his lover, offering out a hand to her. She eyes his hand for a moment before slowly pulling one hand out of the safety of the coat. Kapkan briefly hisses as their skin touches, but doesn’t pull away. “Oh блять, your hands are like ice. Let’s get you warmed up.”

Pulling her up from the grip on her hand, Kapkan quickly adjusts while she is still a bit unbalanced from the sudden movement. Within a matter of seconds, Y/n is cradled in his arms almost like a swaddled baby. The fur trimmed hood of his coat is pushed up around her face in a way that makes her adorably look like she is being engulfed by the clothing.

“I can walk you know,” Y/n huffs, teeth still clattering together despite how hard she tries to hold it back. But even as she sounds annoyed, she finds herself pulling herself closer to the man for warmth. “Just because I’m cold doesn’t mean that my legs don’t work. The tent is only a few feet away anyway.”

The trapper lets out a soft hum. “Perhaps I simply enjoy carrying you around моя любовь. It is my birthday, shouldn’t I be allowed to do whatever makes me happy?” A grin grows across his handsome features when he gets no response, a small and silent victory.

Strong enough to support and carry Y/n’s weight with one arm as she wraps her legs around his waist, Kapkan uses his now free hand to pull the zipper of the tent open. It isn’t very spacious or even that cozy tent, but it will do. Two sleeping bags lie on the floor, zipped up together to create one large place for them both to sleep. Once inside the tent, Kapkan lowers Y/n down onto the sleeping bags before he turns around to zip the flap closed again. Not even waiting for further instructions, Y/n begins shucking off her boots and crawling into the sleeping bag. Yet when the Russian looks back at her, he sends her a peculiar look.

“The coat comes off,” he instructs as he begins to take off his own boots, moving to drag his coat off her shoulders and down her arms.

“But it is cold, I need it,” Y/n whines, but lets him toss the coat to the other side of the tent. Then he slides into the bag beside her, dragging her body down to rest beside him. Suddenly she realizes why he said she wouldn’t need the coat. After pulling off his sweater, his body feels like a furnace pressed up against her.

The sudden silence on her part seems to please him, as he knows that she realizes he will keep her warm throughout the night. Y/n allows her lover to gently coax her into rolling onto her side, moving back until her back is firmly pressed against the hard surface of his chest. At this point she has no worries about freezing to death in her sleep. Not with how warm and solid he feels pressed up against her back. Even more so when one of his thick arms wraps around her waist, moving to rest with his palm flat against her sternum to hold her in place. His head rests just behind hers, nose brushing and tickling against the back of her neck so that she feels each exhale against her skin. Maybe the cold is not so bad.

“Is that better Дорогой?” Kapkan hums against her neck, placing a few tender kisses down the back and along the sides of her neck. The tip of his nose traces along the back of her ear as he nuzzles against her.

“Yes, Maxim, it is much better. Thank you,” Y/n tries to crane her head and neck back far enough to kiss him, but it only looks stiff and awkward. Luckily the Russian meets her halfway, leaning up and over her to lock their lips together. “I’m sorry for making your birthday camping trip a bit of a let down.”

“Nonsense. What more could I ask for? To be out in the wilderness with my lover. To be all alone with only me to provide for you and to protect you. Best of all though, with nobody to interrupt us.” 

Suddenly Y/n finds herself flipped onto her back with Kapkan hovering over her with a familiar look darkening his eyes. It is a look that sends heat pooling down between her thighs. He lowers himself to his elbows, body held barely above her. She wants to pull him down on top of her, but this is his game, and he sets the pace. 

“You know what they say about having sex while camping?” Y/n gives him a funny look, suddenly unsure where this is going. “It’s fucking in tents.” A smile cracks across both their faces, and Kapkan silences the retort Y/n is about to fire back with a firm kiss.


	27. NSFW: Kapkan x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a continuation of the birthday fic I did for him, but actually a request somebody sent it.   
> WARNING this contains consensual rough sex, but consent is not clearly stated in the beginning. So please read at your own risk.

Adrenaline courses through Y/n’s veins as she keeps herself carefully tucked into the tight and narrow space beneath a set of raised cabinets, trying to keep her breathing soft and slow as to not alert the man stalking through the house in pursuit of her. It is such a tight fit that Y/n isn’t even able to shift or turn around so that she can watch for the hunter. All she can do is hope that he has failed to pick up her trail as she listens for the sound of his heavy boots along the floor. 

Just as Y/n thinks that she is in the all clear, that she is not in danger of being found, a hand roughly grips her by the ankle and drags her out from her hiding place. A harsh squeal rips from her lungs as she is flipped over onto her back roughly, revealing none other than her Russian lover kneeling over her with a look of pure lustful hunger. But when did he get into the room? How did he find her? Y/n never even heard him walk into the room.

“Looks like I have found you yet again my little mouse,” Kapkan hums in the sweet Russian accent Y/n has come to love so much as he hovers above her. “You are getting better though,” one of his hands gently strokes over her face for a second, a small sign of praise for her improving skills. “It took me twice as long as usual to find you, but it is still not good enough. So it looks like the hunter will be claiming his prize once again.”

Strong, muscular arms are suddenly lifting Y/n into the air, disorienting her until she is roughly pushed against and over the cabinet she had just been hiding underneath. Kapkan’s hand at the back of her skull forces her face against the rough wooden surface as he keeps her pinned against the piece of furniture, his body pressed up against her so that she has nowhere to go.

“Now, you are going to stay like this little mouse, or you are going to have far greater things to worry about,” his breath is hot and heavy against her ear as he whispers out the warning to her, the hand not against her head moving to trail down her waist.

Y/n’s breath hitches in her throat as the hand holding down her head moves to rest between her shoulder blades as the other shifts to travel up her thigh, slowly inching up under the bottom of her dress. Much to the Russian’s surprise and delight, his hand meets bare flesh rather than the soft fabric of undergarments. It makes his prize all the more easier to claim. 

“Ah, such a naughty little mouse aren't you? Not wearing any panties beneath your dress,” the hunter leans over her, breath hot on her ear before he nips sharply at her neck. “It almost seems that you were hoping to be caught. Tell me, is that what you wanted to happen, little mouse?”

A small moan leaves her lips as she feels the hot and heavy tent in Kapkan’s trousers pressing firmly against the back of her thighs. That familiar feeling coils and tightens in her gut, and she is left fighting the urge to rock back and grind against him. Doing so would only serve to prolong this delicious torture of teasing touches and words and once again her hopeful orgasm would be delayed.

“I asked you a question,” Kapkan growls softly as both of his hands slide up the bottom of her dress to rest on the soft globes of her buttocks. “Answer me,” then his fingers are digging into her flesh in a way that is just shy of painful, a clear threat of worse if she continues to disobey.

“Yes, sir,” Y/n whimpers out as she tries to rub her thighs together to at least get some friction. She is sure that she is already embarrassingly wet. It has been so long since Kapkan has been home, so long since she has felt his touch. “I’m sorry, sir. A part of me was hopeful that you would find me and would have your way with me.”

This earns a pleased hum as the Russian lifts the skirt of her dress just high enough so that her backside is exposed to the air. Calloused hands alternate between gentle caresses and firm squeezing, as well as occasionally spreading her cheeks to view her dripping folds. Y/n is absolutely drenched, almost sure that her excitement is dripping to the floor. Before she knows what is happening, a rough hand comes swiftly down upon the curve of her ass, making her let out a shrill yelp. Not that the action hurt, but rather because it catches her by surprise.

“You are so wet little mouse,” Kapkan growls as he finally lets his hand trail up her inner thigh, tracing his fingers up towards the place she wants him most. She is so desperate to reach back for his hand and force it to hurry about touching her, but she knows she must be patient. “You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” this time she knows better than to let him go unanswered.

Pleased at her response and by the fact he did not have to force the answer out of her, Kapkan decides to give a small measure of mercy by dipping a finger between her folds. Y/n gives a soft sigh in response, but the simple touch is just not enough to satisfy her lust. She needs all of him, and nothing else will do. Calloused fingers trace up and down her opening, being sure to give a teasing pass at her clit every once and a while, but Kapkan doesn’t give Y/n what she wants. It almost drives her mad. At the border of pleasure, but being denied it each time.

“Please sir,” Y/n’s gasps in a near begging tone, nails clawing at the wooden surface beneath her. There is a breathless chuckle in response.

Kapkan finally seems to give in, burying two fingers all the way until the knuckle inside her warm silken folds. It pulls a moan of pleasure from the woman, but even that isn’t enough. But the hunter knows this. He knows exactly what Y/n wants from him, but he loves to play this game with her. So the Russian continues to pump his thick fingers in and out of her body, even daring to add a third finger to the mix, but she is still left itching for more. Y/n squirms beneath the hand at her back that is holding her down once again.

“Use your words little mouse. Tell me what it is that you want from me,” Kapkan’s fingers curl and stroke that particular spot along her walls that has her seeing stars. “I don’t know how to please you if you don’t tell me what you want.”  
Swallowing a few times, trying to keep the drool from dribbling down her chin, Y/n slightly adjusts her stance as she knows what will happen once she utters those words. It is always better to be prepared as to avoid having a few extra sores spots in the morning. Not that she doesn’t adore having those little aching reminders.

“Please sir, fuck me,” Y/n lets out a low whine, fingers moving to grip at the opposite edge of the cabinet to keep herself in place. “I need it. I need you to fuck me.” She isn’t even finished speaking when she hears the sound of his belt dropping open and his zipper harshly being pulled down.

Within an instant it is like a blinding hot rod is slammed straight into her core. It makes her wail in pleasure, finally getting what her body has been craving all along. For a moment, merely seconds, Kapkan stays buried to the hilt within her to bask in the pleasure her body gives him. Then his hips are pulling back until only the tip rests inside her folds, just to slam his hips back rough and hard so the edge of the cabinet bites at the front of Y/n’s thighs. But she doesn’t mind, even when he does it again and again, setting a swift and brutal pace in a desperate attempt to chase both their ends. All the excitement leading up to this has left her teetering on the edge, and she knows she can’t hold back her impending climax even if she wants to. Kapkan doesn’t seem to be faring any better.

“You are so hot and tight,” he speaks through gritted teeth as his hands have a harsh grip on her hips, no doubt leaving bruises. “It’s like you were designed to perfectly take my cock.” 

Both of them are panting heavily, a thin layer of sweat clinging to their half clothed bodies as Kapkan keeps driving his hips forward. Y/n lets out a scream after a particularly hard thrust, sure that her entire backside will be sore come morning.

“Oh I’m so close,” Y/n’s scream is loud but breathy as her nails dig into the wood, trying to hold on for as long as possible. “Please, oh please let me cum sir! Please!” She isn’t beyond begging, far too desperate to care at this point.

“Go ahead, cum for me little mouse. Cum on my cock,” Kapkan groans, instantly feeling as she lets herself go to pleasure. It is nearly too much as he feels her walls constrict around him, trying to coax his own orgasm from him. “Блять!”

Y/n can feel her lover’s body pulsing as he spills his seed inside of her, giving a few weaker thrusts of his hips before he drops over top of her. Both of them are feeling almost boneless as they simply wait to regain some of their energy. Kapkan is the first to recover as always, lifting back off his lover. Hands that were rough and demanding only moments before are now soft and gentle as the Russian rolls Y/n over so that she rests on her back. 

“How are you feeling моя любовь? Was I too rough with you?” Kapkan gazes down at his lover softly as he stands between her legs once again, hands rubbing at the red marks along her hips and thighs to soothe away the pain.

It amazes her each time how the man can switch so quickly from the intimidating brute he plays during their scenes to the soft and gentle lover she knew everyday. Always so eager to ensure that she is well taken care of before he attends to any of his own needs. Y/n gives a reassuring smile as she slowly tries to raise up to a sitting position, happy when Kapkan puts an arm around her shoulders to help.

“I am feeling amazing, Maxim,” Y/n’s voice is tired but firm as she looks him in the eye, smile still holding strong. “You are never too rough with me, and I would tell you if you were doing anything I did not like. I love you, Maxim.” A matching smile makes its way onto his face as he gathers Y/n into his arms, pulling her closer so that her head can rest on his shoulder.

“I love you too,” he stands up, his arms around her waist as her legs lock around his. “Now let’s get you to bed. You need plenty of rest. I’ve got a lot more in store for you tomorrow.”


	28. Thatcher x Fem!Reader

“Now be honest with me about your relationship, Y/n,” Thatcher hears a female voice start as he walks past the doorway to the gym, causing him to pause just past the frame.

Evening time is just rolling around so Thatcher wanted to go find Y/n, his lover, to see if she wanted to have dinner with him. It appears that he has found her. Yet it also would seem that he is walking into a perfect opportunity to eavesdrop on Y/n’s true feelings. It makes him feel a bit of guilt, seeing as this isn’t something he would normally do. For the most part he has a great deal of respect for her privacy. But sometimes he is left wondering if she is truly happy with him, even after all these years together.

“What is it that you see in him? I just don’t understand. He is just so much older than you,” it is Valkyrie speaking as she stands in one corner of the room, lifting weights even as she speaks. “Don’t get me wrong, because I love Mike too. He is a very good man. But I just don’t see how you could be romantically involved when there is that much of an age gap between you.”

On the other side of the gym, Y/n is practicing on one of the heavy punching bags. Although as the blonde woman speaks, Y/n’s hits begin to falter a little as she becomes distracted from the task. Twitch is in the room as well, sitting off to the side as she works on her core muscles, also trying to stay out of the conversation. Yet she is also prepared to stand between the other two women if an actual fight starts.

The last thing Y/n wants or even needs to hear while trying to work out is that she is too young for her lover. But this isn’t the first time for the issue to be brought up. Thatcher has never heard such a statement before though, and it makes something knot up in his gut. The last thing he wants is for people to be causing her trouble just because she has chosen to be with him.

“Can we not have this conversation again?” Y/n sighs after a few tense moments, wrapping her arms around the bag to keep it from swinging. While Mike can’t see any of them, he is sure that there is a weary look on her face. “I already get enough shit from everyone, I don’t need it from you too. Mike and I have been together for a long time, and we are very happy with each other. Shouldn’t that be enough?”

Her words seems to cause him more grief, but at least it serves to reassure him that she is happy with him. But how many times has she already defended their relationship to other people? Why did people feel the need to interject their thoughts on their relationship anyways?

“Yes.. it is enough. I’m sorry,” it sounds like Valkyrie truly means her words as she sets down the barbell in her hands, looking over at Y/n with an expression of guilt. “I didn’t mean for it to seem like I was judging you or your relationship. Both of you always seem so happy with each other, and I hope you stay that way.”

Y/n lets out a soft sigh, seeming to deflate and defuse as she realizes this isn’t going to be another situation where she has to fight tooth and nail to defend her feelings towards Thatcher. It instantly makes the air in the room seem much lighter. Even Thatcher can feel it from his place in the hallway.

“I for one think you both make a very cute couple,” Twitch finally adds to their conversation, feeling that it is safe to finally give her input. She really doesn't want to be putting out any fires today. “Mike always seems so much happier with you around. If you make each other happy and you love each other, then nothing else should really matter.”

“Thank you Emma,” Y/n is practically hugging the bag now, a smile slowly making its way to her youthful face once more. “Sometimes it is hard when everyone has such negative things to say, but it will never change how I feel about him. But enough of that talk now.” Then she is stepping away from the bag and beginning to unwrap her hands. “How about we all get cleaned up, and then we go out for drinks? I’m buying.”

Both of the other women agree with enthusiasm, more than willing to actually get out of the base on one of the few nights they aren’t scheduled for missions or training operations. Thatcher takes this as his signal to leave. It would be foolish to let himself be caught by them at this point. Walking back down the hall towards the mess hall, a warm smile graces his face, even though he did not accomplish the task he set out to finish. But he is happy to let Y/n have a girls night out. Most of her time is spent working alongside male operators, so it is rare to have time alone with the other women at the base. He will simply wait for her to return after drinks to talk about what he overheard.

Sometime later, much further into the evening, Y/n returns to the on base apartment she shares with her lover. When she sees Thatcher already dressed in his nightwear, lounging on the couch with a worn book in hand, she can’t help but smile. As they catch each other’s gazes, Thatcher gives a warm smile in return and sets the book aside. Moving his legs, he sits up and pats the now empty space beside him on the couch, coaxing her to join him.

“How was your night, doll?” Thatcher asks in a pleasant tone as she settles into place beside him, immediately nestling up against his side. She smells faintly of alcohol, but does not seem to be impaired in any way. A pair of lips press against the side of his neck as Y/n nuzzles even further into his side, feeling much more relaxed now that she is in his presence once more.

“It was fine, thank you for asking,” Y/n punctuates her words by pressing another kiss to his neck. “I went out to the club for a few drinks with Emma and Meghan. Nothing super exciting. What about you though, sweetheart? Did you do anything eventful this evening?”

Thatcher rests with tentative arms thrown around her, his right resting over her shoulders to hold her against his chest while the other drapes over her waist. With the hand along her arm, he strokes small, soothing circles into her skin with his thumb.

“I overheard you and yer gals in the gym earlier today,” Thatcher begins slow and cautious, hoping that she is not offended that he invaded her privacy in such a way. Although, he is fairly confident that she will not mind. “I’m sorry ya gotta take such crap from everyone just for being with an old man like me. I never knew ya had it so bad. I’m just glad that ya don’t let any of them changer yer mind about us.”

Y/n does not seem upset in the slightest. In fact, she only leans closer and places a few more feather light kisses to his neck before she pulls back far enough to look at him. One of her hands lifts to stroke his cheek, caressing along his beard before she grabs his chin.

“Of course I wouldn’t let anyone change my mind or get between us,” Y/n keeps their eyes locked as she speaks, but her tone and expression are soft and adoring. “I love you, and nothing is going to change that. So if I have to endure people giving me shit everyday, I will, if only it means that I still get to come home to you every night.”

“Thank you. I love you too, doll,” Thatcher smiles before he leans forward and captures her lips with his own.


	29. Buck x Male!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be taking a small break from this because I have commissions to work on right now. But I'll come back to it once those are done.

A fire crackles within the circle of meticulously piled rocks at the center of the makeshift campsite for the group of Rainbow Six operators. In total, there are thirteen of them all spread out throughout the small clearing. On one side of the fire all four male Russian operators sit on an overturned log, laughing boisterously as they throw back mugs full of vodka. To the far side, away from the fire, Thatcher, Smoke, and Sledge sit leaning over a table, all seemingly very invested in their game of cards. Jackal, Montagne, Thermite, and Castle all sit casually beside the fire as they converse amongst each other leaving Buck and Y/n to sit beside each other.

“Are you still cold?” Y/n’s Canadian lover chuckles, the corner of his mouth turning up in a teasing manner. Y/n shivers slightly, even beneath a thick winter coat and a blanket thrown over his shoulders, with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

Having been born and raised in the city, Y/n has never been camping before, let alone out in the middle of the wilderness in this way. He doesn’t even have the same amount of experience as any of the other operators alongside him. Yet when Buck came to him with the news of an all male hunting trip with the other operators, he couldn’t refuse that sweet and hopeful face.

“Don’t give me that look. Yes, I am still cold,” Y/n frowns as he takes another sip of his drink, hoping it will help to keep him warm. Buck just smiles at the pouty expression. “I don’t often spend my nights out in the middle of the woods, so I’m not accustomed to getting so cold.”

“Worry not little one, I will keep you warm and safe,” the Canadian laughs at the expression Y/n makes upon being called little one. There is nothing little about him. But Buck only wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer to his body for extra warmth.

Across from the fire, Tachanka watches the lovers interact with a smile on his face. “What you need my friend is some vodka. Will keep you warm!” The Russian raises his mug in the air and gives a hearty laugh. Buck just shakes his head.

“Last thing that he needs is alcohol if he is feeling cold,” Y/n huffs in slight annoyance as Buck denies him the drink. “Although I would gladly take some if you are offering.” As much as Y/n would also like to partake in some social drinking, he would much rather stay warm and comfortable.

“Of course! Maxim, pour this man a drink!”

The trapper grins as he grabs an extra mug and fills it near to the brim with the clear alcohol and carries it around the fire to him. Fuze and Glaz sit back in their spots and watch happily, grins splitting their faces as they lean against each other.

“You must toughen up Y/n,” Kapkan chuckles as he hands the mug to Buck, and then turns and pauses to pat the other man’s shoulder. “It will only get colder the longer the night goes on.”

“And I will do my best to keep him warm!” Buck boasts with a playful wink, taking a large swig of his drink. The Russians cheer and laugh as they all settle back into their spots, quieting down when Thatcher grumpily tells them to keep it down so he can focus on kicking the other two British operators’ asses at cards. Y/n simply rolls his eyes and tries to absorb as much of Buck’s warmth as he can.

As the night goes on, it does in fact grow colder. Luckily Y/n manages to stay cozy and warm with a solid wall of Canadian muscle pressed up along his back as he sleeps. Yet something wakes Y/n from his slumber. He just isn’t sure what. Turning over, Y/n gazes to see if his lover has also been woken up by whatever has pulled him from his pleasant state. Buck is still snoring softly however with a blissful look on that dashing face.

Maybe he is just imagining things, or is perhaps just uneasy from the unfamiliar environment, and thus simply unable to stay asleep. Since he is already up, Y/n decides that he might also relieve himself so the urge to go does not wake him up again later. So he extracts himself from his lover’s arms without waking him and then slides on his boots. Armed with only a flashlight, Y/n steps out of the safety of the shared tent and towards the tree line. The cold, crisp air feels like a slap to the face that has his skin stinging. It is best to make this a quick trip. The sooner he can get back into the tent, back into the warm and loving arms of his lover the better.

Quickly finishing his business, Y/n goes to walk back into the clearing, but pauses just inside the circling trees. Something tells him this is exactly what woke him. Lumbering through the center of their campsite is the largest brown bear he has ever seen. In that moment he is glad that he went to the bathroom first, otherwise there would be a mess in his pants.

Luckily, it does not seem that the bear has seen Y/n at all. So, despite his utter fear and terror, Y/n slowly inches his way back over to his tent while never turning his back on the creature. Buck will know what to do. He will keep him safe. So Y/n manages to find himself awkwardly maneuvering his way back into the tent with his gaze still locked on bear. Then he tries to zip it closed as quietly as possible before turning to the still peacefully sleeping Canadian.

“Sébastien, wake up!” Y/n speaks in little over a whisper as he desperately shakes the other man by the shoulder. At this point he wishes that he never agreed to come on this trip. Nobody said anything about there being bears. “Please, Sébastien!”

“Y/n? What time is it? Why are you up? What is going on?” the other man finally cracks his eyes open, but he is clearly still tired and a bit confused. From looking around the tent he can easily tell that it is still the middle of the night.

Just as Y/n opens his mouth to speak again both males hear the sound of the of the beast trailing closer to them. There is barely enough light from the moon to create the shadow of the large beast passing their tent. Instantly Buck is sitting up on high alert, ready for action. It isn’t his first bear encounter, and he is willing to make damn sure it isn’t his last. Y/n bites his lip as he shuffles across the tent to hide behind his lover, pressing up against his back and watching the silhouette of the bear move across their campsite.

“Did the bear see you? Could you see what it was doing?” Buck asks in a near whisper as he reaches across the tent to grab his gun as well as a large canister that looks almost like pepper spray. Y/n shakes his head in response. “Here, this is bear spray. Only use it if and when I tell you to. Got it?”

Several minutes pass of them sitting there, waiting for either the bear to leave or for it to make a sudden move towards them. But it doesn’t attack. It circles the entire campsite, searching every nook and cranny, leaving no stone unturned. Several times it brushes up against the fabric of their tent, and Y/n has to bite back a whimper.

“I’m scared,” Y/n is terrified that if he speaks, the bear will hear him and come after them, but he needs the comfort of his lover’s voice. He desperately clenches handfuls of the other man’s shirt as he tries to keep himself calm. “What are we supposed to do?”

Buck adjusts his hold on the gun, turning so that he can wrap his other arm around Y/n and pull him to his chest. “It will be alright, Y/n, I will keep you safe,” he presses a kiss to the top of his head to punctuate his words. “We must wait. Most likely the bear will lose interest and wander back off. If not, that is what the gun and bear spray are for. But no matter what, I will not let it hurt you.” The Canadian looks directly into Y/n’s eyes as he says those words, and Y/n knows that he is one hundred percent serious.

True to Buck’s words, the bear wanders the clearing for another fifteen minutes or so before it grows disinterested and walks back into the trees. Only then does Y/n sigh and allow himself to relax once more. Buck gives a breathless chuckle as he sets his gun back down and takes the bear spray back.

“Are you alright?” Buck watches his lover with a great deal of concern on his features before pulling Y/n against his chest and tucking his head beneath his chin.

“Yeah, I think so,” Y/n breathes after a few seconds. “Just a little spooked. Remind me not to go out alone again.” There is another chuckle from the Canadian as he slowly drags them back onto their bed pad, pulling off the other man’s boots before he throws the blankets back over them.


	30. Thermite x Fem!Reader

“Technically… it wasn’t actually on fire,” Thermite quickly trails behind Y/n as she storms down the hallway away from the workshops. A frown is etched into the sweet and youthful features of her face. He just wants to find a way to defuse this situation before it gets any worse.

“Of course it wasn’t on fire! You completely blew it up!” Y/n doesn’t stop walking, but she does spare a glance at him from the corner of her eye. Luckily, he notes a certain level of humor in her voice. Maybe he will be safe from her ire. 

Thermite’s intentions were good, at least at first. After living with Y/n for so long he noticed how often she would use a hairdryer to get ready in the morning or before a date. Even more noticed, was how long it always took to dry her hair with the machine. So he thought maybe it would be nice of him to tinker around and try to find someway to improve the efficiency of said hairdryer. How was he supposed to know that it would only end up with it exploding into a million pieces?

“Hey, I was only trying to help. You can’t blame a guy for that. I’m really sorry though,” he counters as he tries to catch up with her brisk pace. He isn’t sure where Y/n is even leading them, but he won’t let her get away from him. “I just thought I could improve it. Just think about if I was able to make it work twice as fast! You’d have so much extra time in the mornings!”

A laugh comes from Y/n as she finally slows down and turns back around to face him, reaching out a hand to stroke his forearm. There isn’t a single trace of anger on her face, and Thermite instantly feels relieved. It seems he no longer has to fear her wrath.

“I know you were just trying to help, Jordan. But some things don’t need to be improved. My hair dryer was fine just the way that it was,” she is smiling warmly as she takes him by the hand, guiding him down the hall again. It is then that he realizes she is walking them back towards their shared quarters. “But we need to get you cleaned and fixed up. Don’t pretend that you aren’t feeling those burns and cuts along your arms.”

Both of Thermite’s arms are in fact spotted with small cuts and burns from him shielding his face from the minor explosion. It isn’t the worst thing to ever happen to him, but he will admit that it doesn’t exactly feel pleasant. He will also admit that he especially loves when Y/n takes care of his injuries. Even the most insignificant of wounds will be treated with the utmost of care and she will quickly shower him with kisses afterwards. After the absolute failure of his project, that is exactly what he needs.

As they get back to the dismal lodgings that they call their on-base apartment, Y/n leads him to sit at the kitchen table as she pulls the first aid kit from beneath the sink. To start, she takes a pair of tweezers to extract all the little shreds of metal and plastic littering his skin. Used to the pain at this point in his life, Thermite simply sits there without even flinching. Y/n watches his face as she begins to wipe both arms down with disinfectant, knowing that it has to sting. But she leans forward to kiss the corner of his lips as a distraction. He gives a pleasant hum, wanting nothing more than to reach out and pull her into his lap. But he can’t exactly do that when she is busy cleaning up his arms. So he is left to wait.

“There, you should be good to go now,” Y/n finishes up by wrapping his arms and hands with far more care than he usually demonstrated, pressing a tender kiss into each palm as she does so. “Please try to keep these bandages clean Jordan. I know it seems impossible for somebody like you, but I really don’t want to change them again.”

Y/n smiles as she then straddles his lap, holding his face between her hands. With his arms now free, he takes the opportunity to wrap them around her slender waist to hold her against him. A few moments pass as they do nothing other than gaze into each others eyes, but before long Thermite leans in to place his chapped lips against her own. One hand cups the back of his head, fingers threading through his soft graying hair while the other cups his jaw. Thermite moans as he feels Y/n gently bite at his lower lip. For a while their tongues dance together before it gets too much and they have to pull away for air.

“I hope you know that you owe me a new hairdryer now,” Y/n grins as she leans back in his lap, hands moving to rest on his broad shoulders. The smile on her face makes Thermite smile back at her. Sometimes he forgets that he is older than her, because she always manages to make him feel just as young. “Don’t get all cheap on me now either. I am expecting the best damn hairdryer they make after you pulled this stunt.”

This only spurs another idea in Thermite’s mind, and Y/n instantly realizes that she has made a grave mistake. But it is too late.

“Better yet, I’ll make you a new hairdryer!” suddenly all Thermite’s enthusiasm is back as begins to plot out all the possible designs and features he could add. There are just so many possibilities if he starts all the way from scratch. “It will be so much better than any old hairdryer you could buy at the store. Trust me.”

“Jordan, no.”

“Jordan, yes!”

With another sigh, Y/n simply smiles and leans back in to kiss her lover. There is no talking him out of it now anyways.


	31. NSFW: Doc x Fem!Reader

“How much do you have left mon cher?” Doc looks up from his pile of paperwork to glance at his lover sitting at the desk across the room. Seeing as they are both doctors, they are often equally swamped with mountains of paperwork.

Y/n lifts her head out of her work to see the soft expression on her French lover’s face as he watches her. “I still have a few hours worth of work left. But Julien should be coming in a couple minutes to help me out with it. Do you have a lot left?”

Shaking his head, Doc stands up and walks across the floor and around Y/n’s desk to stand beside her. His hands move of their own accord up to her shoulders to gently massage some of the tension out of them. In response, Y/n gives a soft sigh and leans back into his touch.

“I’m thinking it is time we took a little break,” Doc leans over and whispers into Y/n’s ear, giving the impression he means it to be more than a simple break. “Perhaps we could relieve a little of this tension.” The way he elongates the word relieve definitely points to the fact he has something less than professional in mind. When his lips brush against the shell of her ear and she shivers in response she knows that her mind is made up.

“But what if somebody comes by?” Y/n asks, even as she arches back into Doc’s touch as he caresses down her side and places open mouthed kisses along her neck. “Julien is going to be here any minute. Do you really want him walking in on us?”

Y/n lets out a small yelp as Doc spins her chair around and effortlessly lifts her into his arms, carrying her across the room back to his own desk. Pushing her skirt up just enough to expose her panties, he sets her down on top of the desk with her legs dangling off the edge. Then he is on the ground kneeling between her spread thighs as he pulls her panties aside rather than remove them.

“Then I guess we better be quick mon amour,” with a cheeky smile, Doc leans forward and gives one broad stroke of his tongue along the entirety of her sex. Y/n lets out a soft moan and instantly grabs the back of his head to pull him closer.

For a while Doc worships her folds and clit with his tongue, making sure that she is sufficiently wet before he tries anything else. Once she is nearly dripping with a combination of saliva and her own juices he eases a finger inside of her. A few seconds pass as he works his finger in and out of her, stroking along the inside of her walls before he adds a second finger to stretch her further. Y/n lets out a combination of moans and soft whimpers as Doc presses kisses along the inside of her thighs. She wants him now.

“I need you now Gustave, please,” Y/n begs breathlessly as she releases her hold on the back of his head and leans back on his desk. Needing no further encouragement, Doc stands back up to his full height and works his trousers down just enough to pull his fully erect cock out.

Always one to be safe rather than sorry with any encounter, Doc drags open one of the drawers to his desk and grabs a condom and a bottle of lube. Usually he keeps them around for the other operators, but there is no harm in him utilizing them as well. There isn’t anything remotely seductive or romantic about the way he tears open the foil package and rolls the rubber down his member. But with the swift and busy pace of both their lives, who really has time for that? All that matters is that the job gets done.

“Are you sure you are ready?” Doc waits for his lover to confirm as he squeezes a liberal amount of lube onto his dick, giving himself a few slow strokes to spread it around. Y/n sits back up with a nod, placing one hand on his strong shoulder.

Just as Doc places his head at her entrance and begins to ease his way in, Y/n leans closer to press their lips together. They moan in unison as they kiss. Doc grabs a hold of her hips in a near bruising grip as he begins to practically slam their hips together. It is rough and quick. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes through the whole room until all that can be focused on is the joining of their two bodies. Yet it isn’t any less pleasurable or less meaningful than any other time they are intimate.

“Oh you feel so good,” Y/n lets out an embarrassingly loud moan as Doc hits that spot inside her that has her seeing stars. “Oh right there! Please don’t stop!”

Wanting to make sure that Y/n gets her pleasure before he reaches his end, Doc slides one hand down between their bodies to rub her clit. Luckily it is just what Y/n needs to have her hanging onto the edge. She is seconds away from blinding pleasure, and she wants it oh so bad.

“I love you so much,” Doc groans as he gives a particularly hard thrust, then grinds against her hips as he stays buried to the hilt. Y/n’s mouth drops open to let out a deafening moan as her climax washes over her. “You are so beautiful,” his thumb still strokes her clit to prolong her pleasure as he is dragged into his own orgasm.

Only once they have both come down from their highs and become over sensitive does Doc pull out. Quickly, he sheds the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the nearby trash can before tucking himself back into his pants. Y/n hops off the edge of the desk, pulling her panties into place as she smooths her skirt back down to cover herself.

“That was a lovely way to relieve some tension, love. Thank you so much,” Y/n chuckles as she moves back to stand in his embrace. Doc gives a soft laugh in return as he places a kiss against her still flushed cheek.

Suddenly the couple is interrupted by a soft knock on the door to the office, startling them both slightly. “Is it safe to come in now? I am supposed to be helping Y/n with some paperwork...but I can come back later if you guys need a little more time for...activities.” It is Rook standing awkwardly just on the other side of the door. Unlucky for him, he arrived just in time to hear the loud moan of Y/n’s climax. He doesn’t think he can ever look either of them in the face the same way again.


	32. Doc x Male!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit deeper than stuff I’ve written before. It is based off my own personal thoughts, feelings and experiences, so this was very emotional for me to write. It was meant to be something to help me get past those thoughts. That being said, this talks about depression and suicidal thoughts. So don’t read it if those themes are upsetting or triggering.

“I’m so close,” he looks up and he can see all his pain reflected back in Doc’s stunning chestnut eyes. Each breath hurts more than the last, and he finds himself wishing it would all end already.

“Oh mon cher, please don’t say that. Talk to me, please,” the French man pulls off those pristine white gloves to rest a warm hand on his arm. He finds himself staring at Doc’s hand, noticing every detail, every freckle, the path of every vein beneath his tanned flesh. How can such a small gesture, such a insignificant touch feel like it is the only thing weighing him down. As if Doc’s hand on his arm is the only thing keeping him grounded.

Turning, he pulls his eyes away from the French man’s beautiful form. It shouldn’t be this hard. This isn’t the way he should be feeling. Someone as beautiful and passionate as Doc shouldn’t have to waste his time on a lost cause such as himself. The burdens of his existence should not also weigh down on his shoulders. Yet he has no one else to turn to.

“Just… I don’t know how much more I can take Gustave,” he can’t bring himself to look at him as a single tear rolls down his cheek. “Everything is so hard. I can’t go another day wearing that fake smile, pretending that things are alright.”

A hand brushes through his hair, and he can’t help but turn to see where it came from despite that he knows Doc is the only one in the room with him. Even with a faint smile on his face, he can see the concern and pain underlying in Doc’s gaze. How can he care so much? Why is he the type to take someone else’s pain and make it his own so that he can help them? He doesn’t deserve it.

“You don’t need to face this alone,” Doc’s accent is thick, but full of promise. A thumb moves up to stroke the tear from his cheek even though it only prompts more to fall. Doc wipes those tears away too. “I may not be licensed as a therapist, but I can still listen. I can help you. I am here for you.”

Biting his lip, he closes his eyes so that a few more tears squeeze out past his lashes. As Doc moves to cup his face he gives the softest of whimpers as he leans into the touch. Everything seems so raw and painful except for the French man’s caring and gentle touch. It is the only thing seeming to not cause his agony. One of his hands cups his face as the other moves to thread through his hair to soothe away the pain and tension. It is almost more than he can bear. How can he make his feel something different in such a time of despair?

“What brought on these feelings?” the tone of Doc’s voice is soft, making it clear he won’t force an answer out of him. But addressing the issue is the only way things can get better. With a sigh, he opens his eyes and stares into his welcoming face.

“Everyone expects too much of me,” lowering his gaze again, he nervously works his hands together in his lap in an attempt to keep himself distracted. There is a hitch in his throat, as if he is on the border of sobbing at any given moment. “I'm always left to do all the heavy work so that everyone else can stay happy and relaxed. But I’m only given so much time to do anything. I constantly have to make compromises so that things get done. Yet then I’m berated for not doing everything perfect. How can they expect perfection from me? It is impossible! How can they act like nothing's wrong when everyday it literally feels like all the happiness and energy is being drained out of me because of these conditions? They are the ones doing this to me! It feels like I'm garbage, under-appreciated and unwanted.”

In a matter of seconds, he loses his composure, rivers of thick tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. His shoulders heave and shake as his sobbing becomes violent, letting out all his pent up emotion at once. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if he didn't bottle up his feelings until he can't hold it in anymore. But there is no changing things in the moment. What is done is done.

Doc stays silent as he lets him cry. Moving closer, Doc cradles his trembling form in his arms as he rests his head on his shoulder. It doesn’t matter that tears soak all the way through his lab coat and undershirt. Being there to comfort him is all that matters. No one should ever have to face their problems alone. If he could, Doc would gladly take all his pain away and put it upon himself just so that he could see him give a real smile again.

“I won’t tell you want I think you should do, because I know that isn’t what you need to hear right now,” his breath tickles his ear as Doc speaks after he has calmed his tears somewhat.

A hand stays at the back of his head, keeping it in place against his shoulder. Fingers massage his scalp softly. Breathing in Doc’s scent, he tries to focus on nothing except for him and his soothing presence. It takes some time, but he matches his breathing to his own steady and calm rhythm.

“You are not garbage,” Doc finally allows him to pull back so that he can look him in the eyes. Red rims his eyes from all the crying, but there is a bit more of a peaceful expression on his face. “It can be hard to believe sometimes, I know, but you are loved and you are appreciated. Never let anyone tell you or make you think otherwise,” his words are firm and his gaze intense. It drills the the message into him. “The world would not be a better place without you. We still need you here. I still need you here.”

“I’m.. I’m sorry,” he worries his lower lip between his teeth, reaching a hand out to nervously grab one of Doc’s hands to hold between his own. A few more tears trickle down his cheek. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just can’t go on living like this Gustave. I know what I need to do to change things, to make them better. But I’m so scared. I’m afraid of the uncertainties of change.”

“And that is okay,” Doc’s other hand goes back to the side of his face, making sure that he can’t turn away from him. “It is alright to be afraid, but you can’t let that stop you. Even if you are uncertain, you have to try. I will still be here for you. I will help you through all those uncertainties.” he can see the promise in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he manages a wavering smile that at least seems to show in his eyes as Doc once more strokes away his tears. Leaning forward, Doc places a kiss to his forehead. For the time being he is safe, persuaded away from those self harmful thoughts. It isn’t a battle that is over though. Doc knows that at some point down the road these emotions may roll around once again, but he’ll still be here. He will always be here for him.


	33. Bandit x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really appreciate comments guys. The more that I get the more that I am willing to work on updating regularly.

A loud crack of thunder echoes as lightning splits and lights up the ominously dark night sky. Several operators, five of them in total, are staying in one of the numerous safe houses Rainbow Six has spread throughout the globe. It is a large secluded cabin in the middle of nowhere. Thus, they aren't equipped with any fancy equipment to combat when the power goes off due to the raging storm outside. 

Y/n lets out a short yet loud shriek as she bolts out from her bed when another boom of thunder nearly shakes the whole cabin. Trembling in barely contained terror, she reaches out to grab the blanket from her bed to wrap around herself. The wood floor is cold beneath her feet as she contemplates her options. Despite being a fierce tough operator at Rainbow Six, Y/n still has a near debilitating fear of thunderstorms. Either she can stay alone and afraid in her room and go without sleep, or she can try and see if one of the other operators would be willing to let her bunk with them for the night and possibly provide some comfort. 

Tachanka is a good option. With his age and how he already acts towards his fellow Russian teammates, he tends to act like a caring parental figure. It wouldn’t be the first time Y/n has gone to him for comfort. Yet, she knows that Tachanka tends to sleep in the nude. That isn’t something she thinks she is ready to see, nor will she ever be ready to see, so going to his room is out of the question. Smoke and Mute are there as well, but she isn’t sure either of them would be a good choice either. Mute tends to keep to himself, usually only allowing the other SAS to get close to him. On the other hand, Smoke is a bit over eccentric for Y/n’s tastes. Not something she really wants or needs when she is looking to calm down. That leaves a very particularly grumpy German as her only option.

It certainly helps that Y/n has a crush on Bandit. Ever since she met the German, Y/n has felt drawn to him and comforted by his presence. Simply being near him did wonders for her mood and stress levels. Despite how cold and distant Bandit acts whenever she comes to him for comfort or affection, Y/n knows that he cares about her as well. Where as he would normally shove somebody away as they came as a crying mess to him, with her, Bandit would pull her into his chest and make teasingly rude remarks that always make her laugh without fail. Through the grumbling and complaining on his part, his fingers would soothingly thread through her hair until the tears were gone, replaced with a smile once again. In those moments, it is probably the softest and most open anyone else will ever be able to see Bandit out in public.

Her decision is made. With a blanket wrapped securely around her shoulders for protection, she pads barefooted down the hallway to his temporary bedroom. It won’t be the first time that Y/n has ever been in Bandit’s room before. Although it will the first time she will ever be coming uninvited or in the middle of the night for that matter. As she gets up to his door, she finds herself second guessing her decision. What if this is crossing some unspoken boundary with him? Is this that line that isn’t meant to be crossed?

No matter the consequence, she can’t go back to her room at this point. “Dom? It's Y/n…. Are you awake?” Y/n tries to be clear and loud enough to announce her presence as she steps into the room, shutting the door behind her. The last thing she needs is for him to attack her, thinking she is an intruder. 

There is a few moments of pause before she hears a soft groan. “Well I am now. What do you need?” Bandit’s voice is thick from sleep, and she feels some guilt for having woken him up. Even though the room is fairly dark, she can just make out his silhouette as he sits up in the bed and rubs his hands down his face.

“I can’t sleep...with the power being out...and I’m afraid of the storm. I was hoping that I could maybe stay in here with you... at least until the storm lets up,” Y/n fidgets nervously in her spot by the door, her voice meek and unsure as she silently prays he will let her stay. Otherwise she will have a long shameful walk back to her own bedroom.

After what seems like an eternity of silence, although realistically is only a few seconds, the German sighs and pats the space in the bed beside him. Lying back down, he even scoots over a little to make room for her.

“Alright, get over here already before I change my mind,” he grumbles with a yawn. “Just don’t hog all the covers.”

Scurrying across the floor, Y/n slides into the bed with little to no grace, burrowing herself under Bandit’s warm blankets. Mumbling her thanks, she smiles as she only gets a soft grunt in response. Bandit rolls to lie flat on his back, lifting up his left arm to pull Y/n into his side. A soft gasp leaves her lips as she moves to rest her hand on his chest only to find that he is shirtless. Her fingers dip into the defined curves of his muscles, admiring them without trying to appear obvious as she clings to his warm body. Sure, she has hugged Bandit shirtless before, but there was something far more intimate about cuddling his bare chest while in bed.

Everything seems to be fine. As Bandit’s arm comes down to rest around Y/n’s shoulders, holding her in place, she feels at ease. The storm outside is almost forgotten. Until one loud crack of thunder has her letting out a shriek once again and trembling against the firm wall of muscle beside her. The hand that is resting against her arm squeezes briefly before Bandit is shifting so that he is facing towards her. At this distance, she can see some of the details of his face through the darkness, enough that she can see a faint look of concern.

“Will you be alright? Do you need anything?” it seems that in the middle of the night while he is dead tired, is when Bandit acts the sweetest. He allows those shields to lower so that he can express his true thoughts and feelings.

“I think so… I’m sorry. I just need something to distract myself,” Y/n tries not to see like she is asking for too much. Even just his soothing voice does wonders. But anything else he could do would help.

Bandit stays silent for a moment, seeming to mull things over in his mind before he makes any actions. Then he hooks his hand on her hip and hikes her up so that their noses brush against each other. One calloused hand lifts to cup the side of her face, thumb stroking her cheek.

“You’re a very beautiful girl, Y/n,” Bandit studies all the details of her face while keeping his expression neutral. Feeling that something may be revealed, Y/n unconsciously holds her breath in either fear or anticipation. She is unsure. “I know how you feel about me. Really, you aren’t very good about hiding that bit of information. But I tried my best to not feel anything for you. I really did. Guess what? I failed,” his gaze is so intense, keeping Y/n trapped in the depths of his eyes. “You’re so young and innocent, I didn’t want to taint that. I’ve always told myself I’m no good for you, but I can’t help it. Somehow you managed to sneak your way past all my defenses.”

“Oh Dom,” Y/n’s words are cut off as Bandit leans forward to capture her lips, his hand sliding around the back of her head to hold her in place.

The feeling of Bandit’s roughly chapped, but surprisingly soft lips against hers is all that she ever dreamed and more. When Bandit senses another oncoming boom of thunder, he takes the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth. He dominates the kiss, changing up the sensations frequently so that she can’t stay focused on one thing for long. Sometime later they finally part. It seems that the storm has died down outside, or at least moved far enough away that the sound no longer echoes throughout the building.

“How was that for a distraction?” Bandit asks with a smug voice as he rolls onto his back once more, keeping an arm hooked around her to pull her so that she is half lying on top of his chest. One arm stays around the back of her shoulders as the other reaches across his own chest to hold hands with her.

“Couldn’t have asked for any better,” Y/n hums with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to his bare skin before closing her eyes. Bandit continues to watch over her until she is asleep before he allows himself to sleep once again.


	34. Thermite x Fem!Reader

Darkness has just only begun to stretch across the sky, a few stars already sparkling against the sheet of darkening blue. A blanket is spread out against a small grassy hill with a clear view of the sky above. Thermite reclines while feeling thankful to have been given time off to spend the fourth of July with his family. Standing in his lap is his nearly two year old daughter, cooing softly while reaching up to grab at her father’s face with those tiny hands. It amazes Thermite everyday that he took part in the creation of something so small and beautiful. His little girl has the facial features of her mother, but the eyes and hair of her father. Seeing his own eyes staring back up at him when he looks at his child never ceases to make Thermite’s heart soar.

Sitting beside the father and child is Y/n, happy to simply watch her husband spend time with their child. It is a struggle sometimes to raise their daughter when Thermite is gone so often for his job. At least six months out of the year he is called away for either missions or training operations. She is always happy to see Thermite bonding with their child in the time that they have together. Raising a child alone half of the year can be hard, but Y/n has no regrets for marrying the Texan. There is also no regret for the news she is only moments from sharing with him. Y/n is already expectant with their second child together.

“Are you excited for the fireworks sweetie?” Thermite wraps his hands around his daughter, pulling her closer for eskimo kisses. It is something that always makes her eyes light up.

“Daddy!” She giggles, grabbing a hold of her father’s face and pressing slobbery open mouth kisses all over his face. While it may be a little gross to have a spit covered face, Thermite only smiles and lets her continue. A day will come when she is old enough she no longer wants to give daddy kisses, so he might as well get them while he can.

“I still can’t believe that even with you being gone so often, her first word was still daddy,” Y/n gives a soft laugh as she shuffles closer, resting her head onto Thermite’s shoulder. Their daughter squirms slightly, trying to turn and reach for her mother’s face this time.

“Kiss mommy! Want kiss,” she babbles a bit too loud for their private little setting, but Thermite only grins and moves the toddler so she can give Y/n the same treatment he just received. When the child is satisfied, she happily plants herself in Thermite’s lap. It seems that she will always be a daddy’s girl.

“What can I say? I guess I just make that much of an impression on her life,” Thermite grins as he slips an arm around Y/n’s shoulders, cuddling both of his girls against his chest. For a moment though, his expression turns a tad gloomy. “I’m just glad she still recognizes me each time I walk through the door, you know? Nothing would be worse than my own daughter not knowing who I am.”

Y/n gives a sad little smile as she snuggles in even closer to him, leaning up so that she can kiss the scruff along his jaw. She knew that it was something Thermite constantly feared, being forgotten by his children, but Y/n takes measures to prevent that.

“I try to make sure she never forgets who her daddy is,” Y/n hums softly, grabbing Thermite’s hand from her shoulder and holding it tightly between her own. “When you are gone for a long time I play recordings of your voice that you have sent me over the years to help her fall asleep. There is always a picture of you in her room too. No way am I letting her forget,” she leans in and gives Thermite another peck on the cheek.

Smiling happily, Thermite tucks Y/n even closer against his side just as the first of the fireworks is set off in the distance. Once again the family is silent, except for the soft gurgling of the child in Thermite’s lap as they sit back to enjoy the show. Reds, greens, and blues sparkle and light up the sky in flower-esque patterns. Even though it is still loud, even from the distance they are sitting away, it surprisingly does not bother their daughter at all. She seems happily mesmerized by the display of lights, just like her father. Fourth of July has always been one of Thermite’s favorite celebrations. As a kid, it sparked his interest in chemistry. It intrigued him to know that by simply mixing different things you could make such a different and unique patterns. If he thought it would work well and be safe Thermite would try his hand at making his own fireworks.

The show seems as if it goes on for hours, keeping them thoroughly entertained even though their daughter eventually drifts to sleep in her father’s lap halfway through the night. Somehow she manages to be completely asleep with all the noise going on around them. It is way past the child’s bedtime, so the married couple is already prepared with a blanket for her in the case she fell asleep. Thermite keeps her cradled in his arms, head resting over his shoulder as he and Y/n stay to watch the remainder of the show. As the show finally winds to an end though, Y/n turns to Thermite with a soft and hopeful expression.

“I have some news that I wanted to share with you Jordan,” Y/n hums pleasantly, though Thermite notes that her eyes keep drifting over to the child sleeping peacefully in his arms. Yet he stays clueless. “We talked about having more children together in the past, and well…. baby two is already on the way.”

Thermite stares at Y/n with an unreadable expression for a few seconds, seeming as if he didn’t know whether or not he heard correctly. Soon tears are gathering in his eyes as a smile starts to form.

“You’re pregnant?” he asks just to be sure, but there is already so much joy in his face. When Y/n nods Thermite leans forward to capture her lips with his own. “I love you so much. Thank you for being in my life. Thank you for never giving up on me, even when I am away from home so often.” Tears stream down the Texan’s face as he keeps his forehead resting against Y/n’s, but she brushes them away with her thumbs as she smiles up at him.

“I love you Jordan. Your daughter loves you too, just as this child will as well,” Y/n kisses the last of his tears away. Together they sit for a while, simply holding each other with their daughter cradled safely between them. Thermite doesn’t know if he could ever be any happier.


	35. Glaz x Fem!Reader

When Glaz turns the key in the lock for the door of the two bedroom apartment he shares with his newlywed wife, he expects to be greeted by seeing Y/n few full of shock and surprise. Instead, the sniper is greeted by silence. Sure, he has arrived home far earlier than he had told her over the phone the previous night, but he didn’t think she would leave the house when she is still expecting him.

“Y/n?” Glaz calls out softly as he drops his bags to the floor beside the door, setting his keys on the small end table in the entryway. Walking a little further into the room, he is met with a most surprising sight.

In all his excitement to get home early to see Y/n, Glaz completely forgot that it is his birthday today. Streamers, balloons, and even random splashes of glitter are spread throughout the room. A small banner reading “happy birthday” is even half strung up in the frame between the kitchen and living room, appearing that Y/n was too short to finish hanging it up herself without grabbing a stool or chair. Best sight of all though, is Y/n lying face down, limbs carelessly thrown over the edge of the couch. Some hair is covering her face, her cheeks slightly flushed as she breathes steadily. Glaz will never cease to be amazed that such a young and beautiful woman like her would ever want to be with a soldier like him. While yes he has a soft and gentle side, being an artist and all, he still has darker times where the things he has seen in his line of work catch up with him.

A gentle hand brushes the hair from Y/n’s face as he moves to stand beside her, admiring the way it makes her smile even in her sleep. “Моя нежная девочка, can you wake up for me?” Glaz keeps his voice light and soft as he kneels beside the couch, continuing to caress her cheek. “I would love to thank you for decorating for my birthday, and to properly kiss you hello.”

A soft hum comes from Y/n as she stretches out like a cat on the couch, eyes softly fluttering before opening and turning to him. When her eyes register Glaz resting in front of her, she gets the exact shocked expression he was hoping to see earlier. She reaches out to stroke his cheek softly as she moves to sit up.

“You’re home early Timur. I wasn’t expecting you this early. I haven’t finished setting things up for your birthday,” Y/n gives him a slightly pouty expression. Glaz grins as he moves to sit beside her on the couch once she makes the space for him.

“I know, I am sorry,” Glaz says as he moves closer, lips brushing against her neck as he moves closer. “But I wanted to surprise you. In fact, I completely forgot about my birthday too. It looks lovely in here though. Thank you. I love it.” Yet Glaz is way past admiring his surroundings. All he wants is to kiss his wife.

Tilting Y/n’s chin towards him with just a simple touch of his hand, Glaz holds their lips only centimeters apart. Looking into her eyes, he gives a warm smile. Then both sets of eyes are sliding closed as their lips finally meet. One hands tangles gently into Y/n’s hair, the other sliding around the back of her shoulders to keep her held close to him. Y/n’s arms are securely locked around his neck as Glaz slowly coaxes her lips open for him. Both of them happily smile into their kiss.

“Wait, at least let me finish setting up for you,” Y/n finally gets out as she manages to pry herself from her husbands lips. “Once I get the banner properly hung up I have a couple surprises for you. Can’t have it be your birthday without there being cake and presents, right?”

Glaz chuckles, shaking his head, but allows Y/n to practically leap from the couch as she moves to finish her decorating. As expected, she has to drag a chair across the floor to stand on so that she can finish hanging up the banner. It takes almost everything Glaz has to not even let out a small giggle at the sight, but he manages. Instead he tries to keep himself focused on the nice view of Y/n’s ass the position gives him. It is a good enough birthday present by itself. When Y/n finishes, she takes the chair back to the table and then skips over to Glaz once more.

“Come on, let me show you the first surprise,” she grins as she takes him by the hand, leading him towards the kitchen. Both of them know he could easily break from her grip or plant like a rock and keep them from moving, but he lets her lead him around like a happy puppy.

“You did not have to do anything for me, my love. Even being home with you again is a good enough gift,” Glaz tries to argue, feeling that all of this is a bit unnecessary. He appreciates that she put so much thought into it, but he doesn’t need any fancy things.

“Oh shush and look at this,” Y/n brings him to the counter where there is a beautifully decorated cake that is somewhat reminiscent of their wedding cake. But what really catches his attention is the medium sized leather bound sketchbook resting beside it.

First his eyes shift to Y/n, those blue irises seeming to ask permission before he puts his hands on it. With a smile she gives him a firm nod. Tentative hands lift up the small book and begin to examine it. It is beautifully crafted, probably the best sketchbook that has ever been in his hands before, but he senses something more to it. As Glaz flips it open he finds the inside of the cover is engraved with their wedding vows, and Y/n has taken the time to slip one of their wedding photos between the pages as well.

“Do you like it? I thought it would be nice when you are sketching while in between missions,” Y/n trails off quietly, worried that maybe the gift was not well received. Looking away, she misses the way it makes his smile brighten.

“I love it,” Glaz sets the book aside and pulls Y/n in for a tight embrace. “Thank you, it is the best present ever.”


	36. NSFW: Bandit x Male!Reader

Something does not feel quite right as Bandit walks up the steps to the house and pushes the door open. Normally at this point in the day he could hear his husband busy playing video games and shouting at the TV screen. Yet it is completely silent as Bandit pushes the door open. The sight that greets him quickly displaces all his worry though. In the center of the room Y/n is perched on the love seat with a slender flesh toned dildo halfway disappearing inside his quivering asshole. The look of unfiltered shock and surprise on his handsome face at the sight of his husband standing in the open doorway is enough to make a sharp grin split across Bandit’s face. It is such a shame that Y/n couldn’t be a good boy and wait for him to come home.

“What do we have here? It seems somebody is too much of a horny slut today,” Bandit’s voice is very deep and rough, his accent is thick and alluring. The door slams shut beside him, startling Y/n enough he accidentally slides a few more centimeters down the toy inside of him. “Couldn’t even keep it in your pants until daddy came home. Such a shame.”

As the German approaches he begins shedding his clothing, dragging his shirt up and over his head and tossing it to the floor without care. Y/n can’t help but stare at him. With jaw dropped open and drool nearly passing through his lips he oogles at the man he so happily married.

“I.. I.. I’m sorry daddy,” Y/n stutters in the most submissive voice he can muster, trying to give the best puppy dog eyes he can manage. “I couldn’t hold it anymore. I was thinking about you, and how much I missed you. Please daddy, I want you so bad! You make me so horny all the time, even just thinking about you gets me like this! I’ve been naughty daddy!”

Bandit lets out a sigh, stripped down to nothing but his faded jeans as gazes down upon his lover with a calculating look. Hands quiver with the desire to reach out and touch the defined muscles of Bandit’s abdomen, but Y/n knows better. If he wants to cum tonight he needs to be on his best behavior. Only Bandit gets to decide what he can and can’t do tonight.

“You have been very naughty baby,” the German grabs his lover gently by the chin, forcing him to look up at his face. There is a certain look of exhaustion before the burning lust in his eyes, as if this is winding him down from a long mission. “Get off that and go lean over the couch like a good boy,” he orders with a slight push to get Y/n moving.

Pulling himself off the toy with a soft moan, mourning the loss of feeling so full briefly, Y/n quickly scrambles to obey his commands. Knees spreading, he drops to the floor and leans his torso onto the cushions of the couch with his ass lifted high into the air. A glance over his shoulder tells him that this is exactly what Bandit wants as he sees him let out a breathy moan and begin pulling down his pants and boxers.

“You look like such a little slut spread out for me like this baby. Look at that! Your hole is already so loose and open for me, just like a whore. Are you doing to take daddy’s cock like a good boy? Do you think you deserve it?” Bandit grabs both of Y/n’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart so he can rub himself between them.  
“I’ll be a good boy daddy! Please just fuck me! I’m sorry for being such a slut!” Y/n claws at the cushions of the couch as he moans loudly for Bandit, almost a bit too each to be rammed by his lover. Not that he normally isn’t this way.

A harsh slap comes down upon Y/n’s right butt cheek, making his breath catch in a bit of shock at the unexpected action. Another one follows, but he is ready for this one and lets out a soft moan for his lover. Just as Y/n can feel his cheeks getting nice a warm from the rough treatment, he feels Bandit suddenly thrust himself all the way to the hilt with one jarring pump of his hips.

“Ah, you feel so good baby, like a good little slut. You’re still perfectly sized to fit my cock,” Bandit hums as he runs his hands along Y/n’s thighs, the bottoming man beaming from the sweet praise. “I don’t want you thinking about fucking any other cock than my own. Got that?” A firm bite at Y/n’s shoulder drives another moan out of him just as Bandit starts to slowly pull out.

“Yes daddy! Only you!” Y/n’s eyes close and his head drops as he tries to keep himself from spilling too early. He is already so close from having worked himself with the dildo earlier, so he doesn’t know how long he can hold out.

Rough, gun calloused hands push down on Y/n’s back, forcing him down and holding him in place as Bandit begins to fuck him with speed and vigor. The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin echoes throughout the living room, occasionally a loud moan from Y/n interrupts the steady sound. It feels so good. Y/n has never felt anything as good as having his husband’s cock so deep inside of him. Each time that Bandit aims just right to hit his prostate, it has him moaning and clenching down around his member.

“Are you close baby?” Bandit asks with a low growl, leaning over Y/n’s back and biting at his ear softly. “Are you going to cum for me?”

“Yes daddy! I’m so close!” Y/n nearly screams in pleasure as the head of his husband’s cock drags along his prostate on the inward and outward movement of his thrusts. But instead of crashing over the edge like he expects to, Y/n feels Bandit come to a complete stop inside of him. Oh no…

Bandit gives a thick rumbling laugh as he recognizes the moment Y/n realizes he isn’t going to be allowed to cum so easily. Naughty boys like him have to be patient and wait for permission. A few seconds pass, until Y/n’s breathing has calmed down enough that Bandit feels it is safe to start back up again.

“Wasn’t that fun baby?” Bandit teases as he nips at his lover’s ear again, fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs. Y/n lets out a long whine, a nonverbal way of begging for mercy. He just wants to cum so bad. It nearly hurts.

It doesn’t take long before Bandit has him worked back up to the point of near orgasm, but this time Bandit seems equally as close. Y/n wants nothing more than for them to cum together.

“Please daddy, let me cum! Make us cum together!” he doesn’t care if Bandit doesn’t want him to speak, Y/n is just so desperate to reach his peak. Both his hands are gripping to cushions in a death grip, and his back is arched as much as possible to try and get him even deeper.

“Yes baby, cum for me,” the soft encouraging tone of the German is enough to push him over the edge, leaving him a whimpering mess of soft moans. To top it off, he feels Bandit spurting rope after rope of his warm seed inside him before lying over his back.

Several minutes pass, both men just lying together on the couch before Bandit eases himself out of Y/n’s ass, pausing to watch his cum drip from his lover. Y/n is so exhausted he can’t do anything other than smile as Bandit carefully gathers him into his arms, moving so that Bandit is lying on the couch with Y/n nearly cradled on top of his chest.

“Was I a good boy daddy? Are you proud of me?” even though Y/n’s eyes are starting to grow heavy, he still looks up at the German with a hopeful expression.

“Yes, you were very good. Ich liebe dich,” Bandit presses a tender kiss to the top of his head and holds him tighter. “Now rest baby, you need it.”


	37. Smoke x Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is not going to be my best work because right now I'm just trying to work through my writer's block. Hopefully I'll be writing regularly again soon.

One month, three weeks, four days, and sixteen hours since the British operator once again had to leave his lover for a mission. It seems Y/n spends more and more nights alone, spread out in a bed that is far too large for just one man. When Smoke walked out their door this time Y/n knew it would be one of those times where he wouldn’t be coming back home for a long while. If he ever came back at all. There is always the possibility that Smoke could die out in the field, never to return back to Y/n’s arms again. Maybe it is more likely than Y/n or Smoke would ever care to admit.

A pain clutches at Y/n’s chest, waking him from a deep sleep as he sits up in the bed with the sheets gathering around his waist and a thin layer of perspiration clinging to his bare chest. It has been so long since he has even heard his lover’s voice. All the “what ifs” have been circling around in his mind all night as he slept, and now he can’t take it any longer. Smoke could be dead and he would be none the wiser. Who knows how long they would wait to give him the news of his boyfriend’s demise.

Tears gather at the corners of the man’s eyes, but he quickly bats them away as he springs from the bed to dash to the living room. Y/n’s breath is quick and heavy, near the point of hyperventilating as he tries to fight out of a sense of panic. Of course Smoke is not dead. He tries to keep telling himself that as he drops down onto the cool leather of the sofa. The crisp chill to the air as he rests in nothing but a plain pair of boxers seems to calm him enough to recollect his thoughts. If Smoke was dead, at least one of the other SAS operatives would have made it a priority to inform him, especially Thatcher. But that sliver of doubt still pokes at the back of Y/n’s thoughts.

“I know you said it is best to let you call, but I just have to make sure,” Y/n talks to an empty room as he grabs the cell phone from the side table to his left. With practiced ease, Y/n taps the contact he wants to talk to and waits until the phone begins to ring.

Four times the phone rings before Y/n hears somebody pick up the call on the other end. Several seconds pass of utter silence before whoever is on the other side lets out a long, exhausted sigh. It causes Y/n to relax ever so slightly, waiting with bated breath for them to speak.

“Y/n? What are ya doing up so late babe? I know it’s three in the morning back there at home,” it is the gruff but reassuring voice of his British lover. Smoke sounds rather tired but concerned for the man on the other side of the phone. It is easy to picture his sitting at the side of the bed, elbows resting on his knees as he tiredly drags a hand down his scruffy face.

A soft sigh of relief comes from Y/n as his shoulders sag and he can finally relax back into the cushions of the couch. Fear is no longer in control of his emotions and actions now that he knows Smoke is at least alive.

“I… I miss you James,” Y/n nearly whimpers as he feels his chest tighten slightly, trying to hold back more tears. Now he is feeling foolish for being so worried about the other man. “I had this dream and… and I just had to make sure you were okay. I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.” Y/n hates how pathetic he thinks he sounds but he can’t help but lay everything out for his lover.

Smoke is the one to sigh this time, giving himself a moment to compose himself before he responds. “I miss ya too babe, more than I could ever say. Ya know that I’d be right there if I could. I’d give anything just to have yer arms wrapped tight around me as I cover you in kisses. I  
I’d also love having your cock in my ass,” there is definitely a smile on the British man’s face as he chuckles softly. The cocky bastard seems to be horny all the time, but he knows just what to say to improve Y/n’s mood.

“I know,” Y/n gives a soft smile and laugh. “You would love that wouldn’t you, you horny bastard. I love you. Sorry to bother you over something silly like this when you are obviously busy at work.”

“I love ya too Y/n,” Smoke immediately responds, laughter calmed now that both of them are in a better state of mind. “It isn’t silly. I have a dangerous job. It’s only natural to fear the worst. Don’t worry about me though babe. I’m alright, not a single scratch on me. In fact, I should be coming home in a few days. Just have a little bit longer. Think you can last that long for me?”

“Yeah, I think I can do that.”

There is a big smile on Y/n’s face, and he feels much better than he has in several weeks. All this miserable waiting will be over soon and he will be able to hold his man once again. Shifting, Y/n moves so that he is lying back on the couch as he pulls the throw blanket off the back to rest softly over him, the phone still pressed tight up to his ear.

“Want me to talk to ya until you fall back asleep?” Smoke asks after hearing the other man shifting around on the furniture. It is something he has done in the past before when he was stuck on base for training sessions. “I’ve got a while before they need me anywhere.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Y/n smiles as he settles in comfortably and closes his eyes, images of Smoke clear in his mind. “Thanks, you are too good for me sometimes.”

“Nothing is too good for you.”


	38. Jäger x (Trans)Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mention of suicide and self harm

From the way that they kissed that morning, Jäger should have known something was troubling his lover. There was almost a sting in their lips. As if Y/n was trying to tell his lover this would be the last time. But Y/n would tell him if there was something wrong, right? Having never been one able to read social cues, Jäger really is not surprised he missed the signs. 

As the German returns home he finds the house in a mess, cabinets through open, drawers pulled halfway out, random items tossed about the room. Most stressing in the not so subtle sound of sobbing from the bathroom. Gripped with fear Jäger races down the hall and throws the door open without a care, heart seizing up when he spots the crumpled form of Y/n resting on the floor. There is a knife in his hand, the tip of the blade pressed against his flesh to the point a small rivulet of blood trickles out around it. Y/n doesn’t look up at the sound, ashamed to meet the eyes of his lover.

“Y/n...why? Why are you doing this?” Jäger is afraid, frozen in spot. If he approaches too fast it may scare the other man into hurting himself even more. “I thought you were happy… that we were happy together.”

The noise it pulls from the man on the floor is so depressingly sad and pitiful, like a wounded puppy that has been kicked and pushed aside. Y/n pulls the blade from his skin. It seems that no severe damage had been caused.

“I just want...for someone to put me first for once. All my life and I’ve never felt like more than a background character simply filling up the empty space for the important people in life. Because I’m so different, because I wasn’t born the way I should have been...nobody wants to see me for how I should be,” his hand still holds the knife, clenching so tight around it that his knuckles turn white. 

Jäger frowns as he kneels down beside his lover, hands cautiously hovering over his shoulders. “I am sorry if I made you feel that you weren’t put first,” Jäger feels a bit more relaxed when Y/n turns his head to rest against his chest. “You are the most important person in my life, and I am ashamed if I haven’t made you feel that way. No matter who or what you are, you know that I love you right? I did not fall for you because of your body, I feel in love with you for the amazing person that you are. Anyone else that gives you shit can mind their own business,” he places a kiss to the top of Y/n’s head. “But taking your own life is not the answer to your struggles Y/n. It never is, no matter what life may throw at you.”

Tears soak into the fabric of Jäger’s shirt as the other man drops the weapon against the tile floor and buries himself into his lover’s chest. His shoulders shake violently, but Jäger runs a soothing hand down his back while the other cups the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair. Kicking the knife away, Jäger feels that they are out of the woods for the time being.

“Come on my Bärchen, let’s get you more comfortable,” Jäger hums as he stands up, pulling Y/n up with him. 

There is no resistance from Y/n as Jäger leads him into their bedroom where he begins to help strip him from his clothes, even helping to pull Y/n’s binder up over his shoulders before helping him into a cozy pair of sleep clothes. Once out of his own jeans and shirt, Jäger pulls them both up on to the bed. For once Jäger is the one to wrap his arms around his lover, pulling him into his chest. The way Y/n sighs and pressing further into his side tells Jäger that it is exactly what his lover needs.

“I’m sorry Marius,” Y/n mumbles against his skin, face still buried so he doesn’t have to look up at him. “You shouldn’t have to be bothered with something like this.”

“Never apologize,” Jäger’s voice is firm, but soft in the way the shows he is not mad. “I always want you to tell me how you are feeling, and I will always be here to help in any way I can. Ich liebe dich.” Another kiss is placed against Y/n’s head and he gives the softest hint of a smile as he closes his eyes.


	39. Sledge x Fem!Reader

The chime of a bell somehow manages to ring over the sound of fun filled screams and sirens of the many carnivals rides. Y/n can’t help but give a wide smile, adjusting the numerous stuffed animals in her arms so that she can clap for her lover once again. Somehow she is still always impressed by his displays of skill and strength. 

Twisting his hips, Sledge shoots the smaller woman a prideful smile as he puffs out his chest, setting aside the mallet to point out his desired prize to the man running to the game booth. It is a jumbo teddy bear that is nearly bigger than Y/n herself. But she made the mistake of spotting it earlier and commenting on how cute it was with it’s little beady eyes and red ribbon. Thus, as Sledge had done every other time when Y/n pointed something out, Sledge vowed to win it for her. Y/n almost wants to beg him to go home already just to avoid him trying to acquire even more prizes they didn’t need. Already she knows that they aren’t going to fit into their small flat.

“Seamus you really don’t need to keep winning things for me,” Y/n chuckles as the big Scotsman walks back up to her with the teddy bear secure in his arms. He looks so proud of himself the she really doesn’t have the heart to tell him she doesn’t actually want the bear.

“Nonsense, I shall win my lady anything she desires,” Sledge boasts as he presses a kiss to her forehead, shifting the bear to one arm so he can throw the other around Y/n’s shoulders as they begin to walk away. “How often is it that I can do something like this for you anyways?”

“Thank you, sweetie,” Y/n leans her head into the solid wall of muscle beside her with a soft giggle. She supposes that he does have a point. With him being gone on missions so often, it is a bit nice and refreshing to have him around and for him to fawn over her.

Hours pass as they continue to enjoy the carnival, trying the food and going on many of the different rides. Eventually they both tire though and prepare to start walking towards the gates. That is when Y/n locks eyes with yet another prize, this one a big grumpy looking dog with a tartan kilt. It is perfect and beautiful, and Y/n wants it.

“Hey, Seamus look at the one!” Y/n taps Sledge on the shoulder and points out the object of her desire. “It looks just like you! I love it!”

A smile cracks on Sledge’s face as he spots it, grabbing his lover by the hand and leading her over so that he may once again dazzle her with his abilities. Yet when he steps up into the small tent Sledge is only met with confusion. Instead of a simple game that involves tossing balls at things or some sort of physical abilities, he is faced with a small pool of water with rubber ducks floating and swirling along the surface.

“What is this? I don’t understand,” he scratches his head in confusion and Y/n can’t help but laugh at him. “Why are there ducks? What am I supposed to do?”

“Well sir,” a rather young looking woman, probably in her mid twenties, approaches with an amused smile due to his confusion. “All you have to do is pick up a duck and turn it over, and it will tell you the size of the prize you have won. Everyone's a winner.”

Sledge doesn’t seem pleased with the answer, but nevertheless pulls money from his wallet and hands it over to the woman who then instructs him to grab one duck. For a few moments Sledge watches them spin around the small pond, seeming to try and figure out some sort of method to get the best one. But there is no trick. Finally he plucks out a rubber duck and flips it over for the woman to see.

“Alright, you’ve won a small prize! Here you go sir,” she places a small plush animal in Sledge’s large palm, prompting him to frown down at it. Y/n still giggles as him as she watches from her spot beside him. It is a surprise that he has never seen the iconic children’s game.

“What do I need to do to win that dog up there?” Sledge asks as he points out the one Y/n had her heart set on.

“Oh you have to get the duck that is the extra large prize.”

Grumbling, Sledge hands more money to the woman and begins his selection process once again. Though he no longer remembers where he placed the first duck he grabbed, so he can’t even rule that one out. Duck after duck Sledge keeps getting small prizes, leading him to becoming frustrated and almost ready to give in.

“Hey, how about you let me try one,” Y/n offers with a smile as she places her hand over top of his. Sledge nods briefly with a bit of a smile, stepping aside to let her have space. Y/n wastes no time and scoops up the first duck her eyes land on, swiftly turning it over and handing it to the woman at the booth.

“You’ve won the extra large prize!” she announces with excitement, causing both Y/n and Sledge to look at her in surprise.

The woman finally hands them the dog that Sledge had so desperately been trying to win and the couple finally starts to make their way out to Sledge’s car. Y/n has the dog clutched tight in her arms with a big grin on her face while Sledge seems to be a tad grumpy he was unable to figure out the secret to the game.

“Sweetie, there is no trick to the game. It is all about luck,” Y/n explains softly as they load all the other stuffed animals in the trunk. “There is no need to be upset over it anyways. Look at all these other beautiful things you have won for me. You are still my big strong man and I am still amazed with how skilled you are.”

“Thanks darling,” Sledge smiles again, snapping out of his mood as he takes her praise. “Now let’s get you home.”


End file.
